


Mystical Ocean: The Mermaids Tail

by YaoixKitten123



Category: H2O: Just Add Water
Genre: Family Drama, Human, Magic, Mermaids, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 47,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoixKitten123/pseuds/YaoixKitten123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the right place at the right time magic happens. At least that was what my Grandmothers told me. They'd tell stories of magic, Adventure, the Ocean, and mermaids. I always thought that it was make believe. But when I am sent to live with Cleo because of family stuff. my life turns upside down and now I have to keep my new tail hidden, deal with other stuff that a normal -human- teenager girl doesn't have to. My name is Samantha Rose Sertori and welcome to my life!<br/>My Co-author/beta is on fanfiction and Quotev her name is Prue162 so ya!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We do not own H2o just add water and we are not making money off of it so no flames!

**Samantha's P.O.V**

The Ocean was the bluest of blues; the waves that crashed against the rocks were as calming as a lullaby. On a small island not far off from where she sat, there rested a dormant volcano and a glowing full moon peaked from behind it. The view was breathtakingly beautiful and felt so real, until she looked down and there in place of her long silky legs - was one scaly tail.

Her eyes cracked open and narrowed at the light that shone through the gap in the curtains that hung ajar.

A groan slipped from her lips as she lifted her fluffed pillow and plummeted down on the back of her head, using her arms to pin it down.

"Curse you sun! Curse you!" She cursed, as she closed her eyes again. As soon as she did, however, a repeating bleeping noise sounded from her dresser. 'It's my bloody phone again. . .' She thought, a growl escaping her lips as she got up.

She trudged her feet heavily over to the double doors that led into her walk-in closet, as if she were walking through wet mud. The closest clothing she could find was a pair of jet-black skinny jeans and a sea blue tank-top before she made her way towards the bathroom.

While she watched the water stream from the shower head, she carefully proceeded to strip off her clothes and when she finally immersed herself in the hot water she felt a shiver crawl up her spine. She stood there for a few minutes, enjoying the tranquil peace of her body and her mind.

She reached out for the bottle of shampoo, which sat on a convenient shelf in the shower, and got to the job of massaging her scalp until the liquid lathered and then a thorough soak was in order. She repeated this process with the conditioner, making sure she didn't tangle her hair in the progress, while dragging her nails from her scalp until her hands fisted around clumps of her hair and dragged then to the tips until water splashed loudly onto the base of the shower. She wasted no time smothering her favorite lavender and honey shower soap into her skin, and before she knew it she was already squeaking from cleanliness.

When she was finally ready to get out, she twisted the knob for the shower and after a few seconds the water finally came to a stop until there were only little prominent drops. As she stepped out of the shower, she grabbed her fluffy blue towel from the back of the bathroom door and tied it around her chest.

After half an hour, she had finally dried her hair and had gotten dressed into her tank top and skinny jeans, now she brushed her long, wavy onyx black hair that reached to her knees. No matter what she did, she could never keep her hair straight because she had natural curls. At every stroke of the hairbrush, her hair began to twist.

She sighed when she looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes falling to her ears which lacked the presence of her starfish earrings.

"Now where did I put them?" She mumbled to herself, checking the shelves of her bathroom until she noticed the familiar set of orange starfishes on silver hoops. "Found them!" She yelled to no one.

As she proceeded to clip her earrings through the small holes of her ears, she made a weird squinted face as she fiddled with them - her ocean blue eyes widening in glee as she put each one on.

25 minutes later, after unceremoniously running down the stairs to make her way to the kitchen to grab herself a bowl of cornflakes for breakfast and collapsing herself in front of the television -

Her sisters burst through the front door and ran upstairs, screaming about how they needed to pack.

She just looked at the front door that is now wide open and turned to look at where her sisters ran off, and she shook her head and sighed. as she got off her chair and closed the front door. mumbling 'Kid's these days!' then she turned around and returned to her sit.


	2. chapter 2

Samantha sighed. She was happy but not too happy as to why it was Due to her parents practically kicking her and her sisters out for a few years as agreed weeks before hand, she had to go and live with their Aunt Bev and Uncle Don while her sisters got the sweeter end of the deal of living with their good friend Charlotte Watsford. Her sisters will also be attending a different school to her, so it's unlikely that they would manage to see each other very often.

She would also have to accommodate with two other girls her age; Kim and Cleo.

That and they hate Cleo.

I don't really like her all that well either, and it's not from the lack of trying. She hates me, and I have no idea as to why?

It could be that she is jealous because I get along with Kim better than herself, and this caused her to be a ball of envy?

Kim reminds me of my sisters -and the fact I found out she is indeed my birth sister along with Cleo- that maybe why I always favored her over Cleo.

There is also the fact that Kim and I never ,ever lie to each other.

And I tell her everything and she tells me as well,

and we both swore to tell each other everything ,and not keep secrets from each other.

As we don't want to end up like her and Cleo.

Anyway.

After I ate I went to my room and packed my 4 suitcases.

I have two for clothes, one for beach stuff, and another for my tect things like Laptop, IPad, and other stuff.

Then I packed my Carry On, which has my blanket, my CD player, and cd's , my portable DVD player and DVD's, and my money.

After I was done I looked up at my Clock to see how long it had taken me to get packed the things that need to go with me, as my other stuff in my room was going to be sent over in 2 days.

I got started at 5 and it's now 7 so with in 2 hours. I have until 9 before we leave for my flight, so I went to the mall.

I walked around the mall when something caught my eye in the window in one of the jewelry stores. well two somethings, they were a silver oval shaped Lockets , one a rainbow stone on it, the other had a bright pink stone. (A/N : Think the H2o lockets just with different stones and backing)

"Excuse me how much for the lockets?" I asked one of the sales people.

He looked at me and turned up his nose. and said in a stuck up kinda way. "These two Locket are worth $378 each!"

"I want to buy them both." I told him then I took out $756 and gave it to the man.

He gave me a stunned look before he snapped out of it and got the two lockets and put them into boxes and gave them both to me.

"Thank you." I said as I walked out and looked at the clock it was 8:35, I had 30 minutes but I was bored so I went home.

I put the Locket with the rainbow stone around my neck, and paused for a split second I looked in my mirror and for some strange reason it felt and looked like it belonged there.

I placed the other box that held the Locket with the pink stone in My Carry On .

While thinking it would make a great gift for Kim.

Before I left I called Cleo and asked her to let her dad know I would be there tonight at 7:30 and I would like to be picked up. She said not to worry that She'd let him know. then she hung up.

She sounded like she was pissed so somehow I won't be surprised if no one is there to pick me up.

This won't mean I won't be mad as hell.

As I have said before , Cleo doesn't like me cause I side with Kim and not her.

Maybe I should call Kim but before I could Mum called saying it was time to go and to turn off our cells.

Oh well it's too late now, time to get to the airport.

about 30 minutes later I was on a Airplane to Queensland, Australia.

What could go wrong?

Yeah famous last words...


	3. chapter 3

**Samantha 's P.O.V**

It was about 15 minutes until 7:00 a little bit earlier then I told Cleo so I am not mad to see Uncle not there waiting for me as I got off the plain.

As I wait for my Uncle, I wonder why I didn't call Kim so she could tell him...

You see the reason Why I am closer to Kim and not Cleo Who is the same age is not only because she reminds me of my little sisters. it's because She is my little sister.

Did I confuse anyone? I did? Okay let me explain.

My Rich Mum and Dad aren't my Biological (Birth) Parents.

My Aunt and Uncle ( Bev and Donald Sertori ) are my Biological (Birth) Parents.

So in other words I'm adopted. I just found out about a few days ago. just before They told us we were going to live in Australia.

So I am really a Sertori, a Fraternal Twin of Cleo, Older sister to Kim, and Daughter of Bev, and Donald Sertori.

When I called Kim and told her She had this to say. "So you are my Sister... COOL" and "Don't tell Cleo."

I shaked my head out of my thoughts and look at my watch, and growled : 8:00 pm :

I knew it!

"He's late!" I was mad I've been waiting for over half-hour.  
I knew Cleo wouldn't tell him! And I should have called Kim.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down About 10 deep breaths I picked up my cell and called Uncl...er Dad... Yeah... I am just going to call him Uncle it'd be easier and not confusing and I'd keep my promise to not tell Cleo.

The phone rang for about a minute when he answered.

"Hello this is Don Sertori may I ask who is calling?" Uncle asked

"Hey Uncle where are you?" I asked trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

"Hey Samantha when is your plane landing?" He asked I slapped my forehead.

'REALLY!' I thought

" Didn't Cleo tell you?! I called her before I left! I told her to tell you that I would be here at 7:30, and she said she would! " I asked no longer able to keep my tone calm.

" Calm down Angel (Samantha: Angel is one of my nicknames!), why don't you explore? your bags already arrived so u don't need to worry about them." He said panicky, but his voice held anger but it wasn't at me.

I almost feel sorry for Cleo, Keyword: Almost, I am not too Happy all the things she got away with but this takes the cake. I grip my new Locket and calm a bit.

I sighed taking a deep breath. "I'm calm so where should I go? I need a good place to camp do you know anywhere?" I questioned him.

It was silent for a second when I heard Kim say that Cleo goes to Mako all the time.

" yes Mako Island it has caves and it's very beautiful. and tonight's a full moon ,it will be very breath taking." He said. happy to calm the fire before it started.

"Fine don't expect to see me for a few days cause I'll be at Mako Island. and Tell Kim I said thanks!" I then hung up. and went to find a boat.

After looking for 10 minutes I finally found a boat that alowed to go to Mako .I payed the man $150 to drop me off at the island for 5 days. Then pick me up.

It was a 15 minute boat ride to the island. The moment my feet hit the sand it felt as if something was trying to pull me towards something.

So I was off into the jungle. the moon was now seeable on the Island but it was not over it yet.

I needed to hurry but I have not clue why i need to.

A few minutes later I found a small cave near a waterfall. I need to go down there. again I don't know why, but I shall find out soon.

I tied a rope to a rock and went down. I walked up the stairs or what looked like stone steps. and entered the cave it was beautiful there was a pool in the Volcano.

"I'm glad i wore my swimming suit!" i mumbled to myself as I pulled off my top and revealed a electric blue bikini top. and black and blue swimming shorts.

I put my stuff down and slipped into the water it was warm and clear I stayed in the water floating on my back. when the full moon pasted over the top of the Volcano , the water started to bubble and blue bubbles started to float into the air. it was breathtaking. and it reminded me of my dream. it was magical after the moon passed I got out of the water.  
I dried off and went to sleep.

The next day I slipped into the water to see if i'd transform like in my dream, and I did my tail was sparkly orange and red and was stunning it had different gemstones on it and was better than the one in my dream. I took a deep breath and swam out of the cave.

I explored the reefs and found a cave it was almost invisible, Good thing I had 20/20 vision.

I swam in and it reminded me of the sea entrance to the moon pool. about 20 seconds I came up into a cave just like the Moon Pool but without the Hole at the top.

I gasped in shock as I looked around there was pails and pails of Gold and Silver Coins, Gemstones, Jewelry, Diamonds, swords, daggers other weapons , and then there were Seashells, pearls and coral, and some old books, Bags For carrying stuff, scrolls and Trunks full of whatever is inside them.

I was so going to hang out here a lot more and yet I wonder why no one has found this place. and I voiced my thought out loud, when a Woman's voice rang out.

"that is easy young one." Then a woman with long flowing jet black hair appeared. "My name is Cleopatra and yes I was a princess of Egypt but not the one you think I was her twin sister. Let me tell you a story" She told me of her past and how she became a mermaid and how her twin tried to kill her by throwing her into the Ocean and everything she herself has done and explored. and how she died

"You were eaten?!" I yelled in shock. I am pretty sure she is thinking 'I just told you that you are immortal and can travel to different dimensions, Times and worlds and all you can think is about how I died?' because she face-palmed herself...

She sighed "You have a long journey ahead of you and as you grow so will your powers, you have 4 right now that will come as instinet. but please be careful my young Princess" then she disappeared.

I sighed and looked around and promised myself that I'd be back soon.

I swam out and looked over the Coral reef and smiled I saw a lot of awesome fish and thought to myself to make my own Saltwater aquarium.

Once I was done exploring for the day the ocean at least.

I swam back to the moon pool only to find Cleo and two other girls looking at my stuff... and would you look at that they were mermaids too.

"Cleo!" I said in shock. I don't believe this Kim never said anything about Cleo being a mermaid, but that could only mean that Kim has no idea that Cleo is a mermaid.

They turned around, and I was on the receiving end of looks that held disbelief , shock , and anger.

The emotions where Shock and anger and something else I think Hurt on Cleo's face.

"What are you doing here!" Cleo said in anger, Her friends looked shocked to hear her use that tone, I'm not all that surprised She hates me because I... er well I don't really know why she Hates me. I don't hate her I just Dislike her.

"Cleo who is this ?" The blondie on the right asked

"I want to know why she's a mermaid!" The blondie on the left said

'Shesh these girls are rude... I wonder if these are the Girls that Kim and Elliot told me about? Thinking of little Elliot I wonder how he is doing with his sister Emma?' I thought to myself .  
Even though I never met the girl and have no idea of what she looks like, Elliot told me they had no secrets, and I am happy for him. I was so caught in my thoughts that I almost missed what Cleo had said.

" Emma , She's the girl I told you guys about my cousin Samantha" Cleo said to the girl on the right who I now know as Emma and Elliot's Big sister I thought Elliot said they didn't keep secrets? my opinion of her just dropped by a lot.  
Poor Elliot.

"Rikki as for why she's a mermaid I guess she was here when the full moon was and that's why we weren't Moonstruck." Cleo said the the blondie on the left now known as Rikki.

'From the relief in her voice, I am going to say she has yet to be Moonstruck - whatever that is - and the way Emma winced tells me she got Moonstruck and Rikki just looked smug so she has yet to be Moonstuck -still have no clue what that is-' I thought

By the time I finished my thoughts, I was sitting on the sand with my tail 1/2 way it the water , but it was enough to be showing off some of the gemstones that covered it.. I sighed happily as I watched my tail glitter with the gems on it.

Cleo caught sight of how my tail was different and she Glared daggers at me with jealous looks. I still don't have a clue why she Hates me. and I don't really like fighting with her. it makes me sad that my own twin (Even if she has no clue that we are twins) Hates me and is Jealous of me.

"Why is your tail different than ours?" Questioned a Jealous Cleo. I sighed softly I don't want to fight. So I thought I'd Leave.

"I don't have to answer you Cleo." I told her after I slipped all the way out of the water and onto the sand.

I put my hand in a fist because Cleo was getting me upset , Suddenly my tail vanished and My legs reappeared .

"Now if you'll excuse me I'll leave." I got up and gathered my things.

"Oh no you won't , you'll answer me!" Cleo Yelled and threw a ball of water at me I put both hands up (A/N: Like Charlotte did in season 2) and the water stopped. I then put my hands strate while they were still in front of me and it froze I then tossed it back at her and she dogged it. I looked at my hands in shock I almost hurt her.

"Now I'll leave see you in 4 days. goodbye Cleo" I said as I tried to remain calm and not bust into tears You try to remain calm when your own Twin -Not that she knows- tried to hurt you... and you almost hurt her as well...

I then turned and hurried out of the cave and climbed out with the rope I left there I pulled up the rope and went into the forest leaving behind an angry Cleo and friends...


	4. Chapter 4

**Cleo's P.O.V**

I had just walked into my House after the girls and I went shopping. Rikki said it would help calm them down after our run in with Her

I don't like her at all in fact I really Hate her. or I thought I did , but why when I saw the look of Hurt on her face, after I threw the ball of water at her and Horror when she threw it back at me... Why can't I forget the look of Hurt and Horror that came over her face. Why does it make me feel like I should Protect her? ,Why do I feel so Guilty and Sad? Why do I feel like I hate myself?

I Hate these feelings. I hate not know Why I feel this way.

I thought I hated and despised her... So why?

Before I could think anymore my stupid little sister came down the stairs. But she stopped as she saw me. She then glared at me and it scared me because she always just frowned or smirked at me.

"Dad wants to talk with you." She said in a frosted tone and then turned around and walked back up the stairs, I heard her slam her door shut. Why was she so mad at me. I have never heard her use that tone before and I have never seen her that mad before.

I shooked my head , 'Oh well it doesn't matter' I thought as I went to find my Dad.

I soon found him outside with Mum sitting on beach chairs.

"Dad you wanted to talk with me?" I asked

"Yes I did, I meant to ask you last night but you were gone." Dad said then he looked at me "I am going to ask you a question Cleo and I want a truthful answer Cleo."

"Okay" I answered while mentally wonder what this is about.

"Did Samantha call you and ask you to tell me anything yesterday?" Dad asked his tone of voice made me tell him the truth.

"She told me to tell you she'd be ready at 7:30." I said I still don't know where this is going.

"Then why is it that I never got that message?" he asked

"I was busy. and she could have called a cab!" and I was busy, I had a date with Lewis and we had to prepare for the full moon after what happened to Emma last time.

"I am very disappointed in you Cleo. If it wasn't for Kim giving the Idea for her to camp at Mako Island... I don't want to think about it." He told me as he shuddered. He didn't like to see Samantha mad she was as bad as her mother.(Bev Sertori not her Adopted mum who is really her Aunt)

I was pissed that it was Kim who told Samantha about Mako... before I could think anymore on the matter my dad cuts threw my thoughts.

"Cleo you need to be more responsible! and I had let things go before but you forgetting to tell me something so important I am sorry but you are grounded!"

"But Dad!"

"No buts Cleo! You need to learn that your actions have consequence! You are lucky that she called and I know that she wasn't Kidnapped! So from now until school starts you are grounded! That means no Dates with Lewis, no hanging out with your friends, no Phone Calls and no internet! You will Stay in this house and you will think about What you have done!" He said firmly by the tone in his voice She could tell he wasn't going to change his mind.

"Mum..."

"Sorry Cleo but I am 100% with your Father on this one."

I handed over my Cell and went up to my room. I was mad but at least school started in a week. So I had plenty of time to try and find answers to my Questions.

-End of Cleo's P.O.V-

~Meanwhile Back On Mako~

After Samantha left the moon pool she started to explore around the Island, and Mess with her powers a few minutes ago she found her last power she was a Telekinetic ( The Elemental Tempest: like Jean Grey on ' X-men: Evolution') it was funny how she found this out.

She had just gotten her rope out of the cave entrance to the moon pool when she fell off the side where the waterfall was She closed her eyes waiting for impact when after a few minutes she realized she wasn't falling at all. she looked down and gasped she was in the air floating.

And that is how she found her 4th power!

She had about 4 days until her ride picked her up to go back to the mainland.

So she had 1 day each to practice her powers since she had 4 powers. and she also had to find a way to tell Kim and Elliot what she was without 1.) Freaking them out, 2.) Telling them about the other three. It's not for her to tell them but maybe she should drop a few clues.

She also had to visit that cave again. Maybe there was some helpful information on mermaids, that could help her.

Samantha sighed this was going to be a long and Busy 4 days.

Better get started.


	5. Chapter 5

**Samantha's P.O.V**

I sat on the beach waiting for my Ride to the mainland.  
It was afternoon and I was still trying to figure out how to tell Kim and Elliot without totally squealing on the other 3 but at the same time drop some hints to them.  
I looked into my new waterproof bag, yesterday I had gone to the Reef cave and I had found some really cool books about different types of mermaids and mermen, along with some jewelry, and gems that I could turn into jewelry or I could use as decoration for my Fish tank, when I set it up then I can come here and catch fish for my tank.  
Anyway I think I have an Idea of how to tell Kim and Elliot but it can't be anywhere near the other three girls.  
I hear a boat and look up to see that My ride is here.

15 minutes after riding the boat ride I called Kim as I wait for her to pick up. I look out at the water as the sun sparkled off the water's surface making the water itself sparkle.  
Finally after what seemed forever she picked up.

~ Cell Phone Call conversation~

"Hello?" Kim's voice sounded through the speaker box.  
"Hey Kimmy! It's me." Before I could say anything else she squealed my name. "Yea it's me. how have you been?"  
"I am doing just fine! but Cleo got home a few days ago and she got grounded because she didn't tell Dad about your message."  
I blinked in surprise that is or was the first time Uncle/Dad grounded Cleo. "Yea I know! I was surprised as well!" Kim answered me. apparently I said that out loud. "Yea you did, it's too bad that she weaseled her way out of the full punishment. She was supposed to be grounded until tomorrow when school started but she was let off this morning!" Kim moaned in dismay  
"Yea that's too bad. Hey where are you now?" I asked  
"I'm at home with Elliot Mum is outside working on her Garden and Dad is gone to work and Cleo is out doing who knows what"... "Elliot say's high and wants to know when you will be at the house?" Kim says  
I glanced at the front door and walk in "I am walking into the house now." I said ten hung up as Kim and Elliot ran down stairs.  
~ End of Cell Phone Call conversation~


	6. Chapter 6

** ME: Hello this is part 2 of the chapter 5 but it's chapter 6. **

 

* * *

 

As both Kim and Elliot came running down to see Samantha, they saw she looked nervous and scared. And it bothered them that they didn't know why.

"Are you okay?" Elliot asked Samantha let out a sigh and nodded her head firmly.

"Yes I am fine, but I need to tell you two something and it's very important that keep an open mind okay?" She was very scared at the moment, she didn't want them to be scared of her and she hoped by tell them that it in itself tell them how much she trust them.

As She led them up stairs and into her new room , that was right besides Kim's, She asked Elliot to close and lock the door, while asking Kim to go and get some water. She then sat on her bed and waited for them to do as she asked.

After Elliot locked the door he sat on her little nest chair at least that is what he nicknamed them. because they are like a nest. Soon after Elliot sat down Kim came back with some water in a cup, Kim handed it over to Samantha and Sat down as well.

"Okay you know I spent 5 days at Mako Island right?" They nodded their heads yes. "Well something happened." Samantha takes a deep breath "Something big, and Something that I am not going to keep secret from you two."

She takes the glass of water and pours a little on her legs and starts the countdown "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1" After she said 1 her body turned into water for a second then she reappeared, she had tail a sparkly orange and red and different gemstones/jewels on it and on her top was the same colored scaly top with the same gemstones/Jewels that were on the tail. Samantha looked at her two favorite siblings hoping they would not freak out and scream.. Kim and Elliot were now pretty sure they were doing impersonations of a fish right about now.

"What...but...HOW!" Kim was both happy and shocked at her sister's new secret. Elliot couldn't say anything at all, but his thoughts were on his sister Emma and her friends and how they acted around water. Was this the real reason why Rikki was running from the water? And if that is true then could his sister (Emma) and Kim's sister (Cleo) be keeping their mermaid forms a secret from them? If that was the case then his own sister the one who said that their family has no secrets was keeping a secret from him. Elliot sighed at least his self-adopted sister told him and Kim, at least she trusted them to help keep her secret, And to help keep her safe, and for that he was happy.


	7. Chapter 7

While 'Can I tell you a Secret' is going on. Nobody's P.O.V On Mako island in the moon pool sat three males and in the water two of the three girls sat on the rocks that were underwater. They were waiting for the last one to show up. Suddenly a body came threw the water. "So what happened that was so important and secretive that you three couldn't tells us in the Juice net Cafe' and had to..." Zane took one look at the girls and had shut up real fast. He knew those looks and it meant that if he didn't shut his trap he'd end up in hot water. and he meant literally because his girlfriend Rikki had the power to boil water or any liquid. "So what happened?" Ash asked. He was curious as to why they had been grounded it was rare for all three to get grounded because they were careful to not get caught. "Yea why were you all grounded right after the full moon? Did you get moon struck again?" Lewis asked and all 6 of us flinched at that thought. I never want to see my Emma behave like that again it was creepy. "No we didn't get M.S but you remember how I told you my cousin was coming to live with us? " Cleo asked when they nodded that they indeed remember. She continued "She called before she got on the plain and asked me to tell dad to pick her up and I was going to but I forgotten because I was out on a date with Lewis.. Turns out she called dad to ask where he was and she told him everything and somehow Kim told her to go to Mako Island and she did and Now she is a mermaid." Cleo said really fast. "Huh?" "What?" "..." was the three response she had gotten threw the three males. "Cleo we didn't understand anything past the she went to mako part..." Lewis told her. "Samantha my cousin went to Mako Island and found the moon pool and now she is a mermaid and she has my power as well as Emma and Rikki's power" Cleo told them "And Cleo was very um upset about that as am I!" Rikki said you could hear anger in her voice. "I am more worried about what would happen if she was exposed ? there would be scitent all over the place and they'd find us!" Emma said she had worried laced in her voice but not for Samantha but for herself and her friends. "But if what Cleo told us is true then wouldn't she tell both Kim and Elliot ? seeing as she kinda of adopted them as her little siblings?" Ash wondered out loud as he thought of the information they had received from Cleo on her cousin. Suddenly two of the three girls turned to look at him in Horror. "I am suddenly very glad that my stepsister is on vacation and won't be back until the 5'th " Rikki said because she was indeed happy. "That's only until next week. You do realize this right Rikki?" Zane asked she gave him a nod that yes she did now this. And that she didn't care.


	8. Chapter 8

Nobody's P.O.V

A few minutes after Samantha had showed them her secret.  
They had started to ask question.  
"okay how about I dry off first! then I will answer your questions! But one person at a time!" Samantha said as she giggled She then used her power over heat to make her tail disappear and her legs reappear.  
"Now how about Kim goes first. and then Elliot?" She asked and the two eyed each other and then they both nodded in unison.  
"How much water and how many seconds does it take to transform when you touch water?" Kim asked curiously.  
"Good questions -and yes Kim that is two questions you have asked- It takes 10 seconds to transform into a mermaid but I have found that if I can dry whatever is wet within 5 of the 10 seconds then I remain human, as for how much water it takes? just a drop can turn us I mean me into a mermaid." She told them while she thought 'That little slip up should be enough to get Elliot to ask.' and she was right it was.  
"Alright my turn and since Kim asked two questions so do I." Elliot stated as Samantha hummed in agreement  
"What did you mean us?" Elliot asked but he got the feeling he already knew  
"Well I mean there are more mermaids then just me but I can't give names just be on the lookout for those that go through lengths to keep their skin dry in the presence of others." Samantha said  
"Okay now for my next question what are the abilities of mermaids?" He asked.  
He knew she couldn't tell who the others are because that wasn't her secret to share but she was trying to give hints to them. Even Kim knew what she was trying to do.  
Samantha smirked her siblings were smart very smart.  
"Ah well Mermaids have some awesome powers, they can Freeze water, and turn it into Hail or Ice, they can make a drop of water turn into a bucket of water, they can control the water to shape it or move it around like to defy gravity, they can Boil/heat water and they have other powers but I have to read them from a book I had found." She told them.  
Kim looked very mad about something.  
"Are the other mermaids names Cleo, Emma and Rikki?" Kim asked and Elliot waited for an answer because he wanted to know.  
"Yes." She told them.  
" I am so proud of you two for figuring it out! "She squealed as she hugged them both.  
"How could my sister lie to me?" Elliot whispered  
Kim smacked his arm. "At least your sister doesn't use her powers on you! My Sister Uses her power on my water bottle. every time I did something that made her mad... well At least I know why my water bottle keeps exploding in my face." Kim then looks in horror and slaps her hands over her mouth after saying what her sister did.  
"She does WHAT!" Samantha growled and mutters curses under her breath. She then suddenly stops. and smirks darkly.  
"I don't like that look!" Elliot whispers to Kim and Kim just nodded her head in agreement because the last time she had that look was when Cleo picked on her and lets just say that didn't end well at least for Cleo.  
"How about we make a game out of this? I am pretty sure they expect me to tell you two about the mermaid secret but here's what we are going to do. we are going to act like I am not a mermaid." Samantha said  
"How? you touch water and 10 seconds later you turn into a fishy!" Elliot asked  
"I Mean you two are going to act like I told you nothing. and that way you two can make your sisters-Cleo and Emma- life hell. think of it as a mission? K?" Samantha said  
Both of the 12 year olds Smirks and they started to plan.  
Soon Elliot went Home and Kim went over to a friends house they had a determined look on their faces.


	9. Chapter 9

**ME: HI! okay I want to give a shout out for two people that have reviewed this story! To both Enjali and babygirl2000aldj : thank you both for reviewing and I thank you so much that you both like it! and think it is funny! :) I am very happy that you think that. and I am hoping you both will check out my other stories. Anyway this update is for the two I have introduced as the reviewers! Thank you and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 

**Samantha's P.O.V**

Okay I set the mission for my cute siblings and now I am bored! So here I am walking around the house just a few minutes after Kim had left for her friends house. Kim had told Mom that I would be arrive soon, and hopefully in a better mood. But I am sure she knows what is going on, because honestly that woman knows a lot and I really doubt she has NOT noticed the change in Cleo. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a cold bottle of water and went up the stairs. and turned left my bedroom is supposed to be far away from Cleo's and closer to Kim's. I opened my bedroom door and I walk into my bedroom to unpack only to find everything put into it's place and my bed is up.

"How did they get this all done in only 5 days?!" Was what had slipped out of my mouth on accident I was not expecting an answer so when one came it scared the living Sh** out of me.

"We worked as if the devil was after us, that's how." A female voice answered.

"HOLY SH**!" I yelled as I jumped 5 feet in the air and turned around as fast as I could to see who was behind me. this turned out to be a bad idea because I ended up tripping on my feet and I fell to the floor. Good news, I had yet to open my bottle of water, so I didn't spill any one me by accident, and turn fishy, bad news is my heart is going like it want to jump out of my chest and my butt hurts.

"Sorry... dear I ... I didn't... mean to startle... you..." the female voice giggled as I looked up to see Aunt Bev or Mom she added. "and you...know... Samantha it's ... not nice to... cuss" She told me while trying to look stern, but failed terribly because she was giggling .

" That was sooo not funny besides my butt hurts!" I whined as I saw her giggled more at my statement on my butt hurting, and then I added." and , You do know that you failed at being stern by giggling? right?" I asked her while giving her a pointed look.

"Oh darn and here I was hoping you hadn't noticed my giggling..." She answered while she rolled her eyes. We stood there or well she stood and I sat on the carpet where I landed. It took a few seconds but we both busted out laughing. The next few minutes we just laughed and then after 20 minutes or so we sat on my bed and then we started to chat.

 

* * *

** ME: And that is the end of this chapter! Hope you liked it! I look forward to your thought on this story ! thank you! just a short note before I end this thing. I want you guys to make a OC for teachers! I will need their ages what they look like and what they will be teaching. you can make more then one OC. okay. that is it thank you and until next time see ya! **


	10. Chapter 10

~At Mako Island in moon pool~

The girls were out of the water and where chatting about what they should do if Samantha had told them.

Well two where panicking and one didn't care.

They (Cleo and Emma) didn't like the idea of their siblings finding out about their secret.  
"What if she told Kim/Elliot?!" both Cleo and Emma asked while they stared pacing back & forth, they were both worried but for different reasons.  
Cleo was worried because Kim could use it to blackmail her... and her friends.  
While Emma was worried that Elliot would become closer to Samantha because she didn't lie to him, like she had done and still is doing, as she is the one who claims that their family has no secrets to be kept from the others in the family.  
Finally their pacing got to their boyfriends and Lewis and Ash both got up from the ground and hugged them to keep them still.  
"Cleo, darling take a couple of deep breaths, that right deep calming breaths" Lewis told her. As she did what she was told he looked to see if Ash got Emma to relax. 'Apparently' Lewis thought as he looked over at them to see that Ash was kissing Emma to calm her down. 'He couldn't do it the normal way' Lewis shook his head in amusement.  
After a few minutes Cleo and Emma were sitting down with Rikki , on the sand with their boyfriends.  
"Okay now that you two are calm we can start to plain." Zane started  
"What is there to plain?" Rikki asked "All we have to do is see if they look at us funny or like they know something."  
"So we should act like nothing's wrong?" Cleo said but it came out like a question. She was not good at acting not at all. and everyone knew it.  
"Yes that is what we should do." Rikki stated, her voice was filled with confidence on what they should do.  
"Okay so what are we going to do? I don't want to swim as I have done that this morning..." Cleo said. and she wasn't in the mood to go swimming again, not when her thought were on the ' What if's '  
"So how about you and I go on a date?" Lewis asked while taking Cleo's hand, trying to sooth her nerves like He knew where her thoughts were.

Cleo nodes her head yes and had a bright smile on her face. While Her thought were now on where they should go for their date.

Ash was taking Emma to the movies, Zane was taking Rikki Shopping, while Lewis was taking Cleo shopping.  
Soon they (Cleo and Emma) forgot about the 'What if ' problem and had fun while they were on their dates.

Me: Yea I know it's short and somewhat boring, I am not 100 % happy with how this chapter turned out. okay I am not even 60% happy but hopefully the next chapter will be better!

Thanks for reading! Hope to see you next time on 'M.O.T.M.T'

BYE!11


	11. Chapter 11

Elliot's P.O.V

I sat on my bed about 5 minutes after I had gotten home.  
I was upset and Hurt but not at my adopted sister Sam but at Emma who is suppose to be my Blood sister who I can trust, She is the one who boasts about having a family who don't lie to each other , who don't keep secrets from each other , but here she is doing the very thing that she say's she doesn't do.  
I might be overreacting but I don't think I am.  
How is keeping the fact that she turns into a mermaid, within 10 seconds of a drop of water hits her skin?  
I have seen enough shows that if a scientist had found out about any of them being mermaids that they would be taken away and either studied or put in a marine park as a new attraction, or both!  
I have to question why it took having my Adopted sister show me her tail and giving hints for me to figure it out?  
Now that I actually look back on it my sister would never have quite the swimming team, she swam when she had the flu and when she broke her arm and then the fact that she was very excited for the 'Regalia's '.  
Then there is the fact she stopped swimming around people all together, she wouldn't get near the swim pool in back. And then how she acted when the moon was full and it was Dad's birthday, she would have never acted like that nor would she have kissed Baron because she had a boyfriend.  
Then there is Rikki, She saved me from drowning when I tried to impress her.  
How did I mess that?! I mean she swam faster than a dolphin got my surfboard to me and then she swam and pushed me to shore, then she disappeared. And then after she was mean and told me to bug off and made me feel like a loser and I ran away to hide in the 'Hidden Garden' or Lewis's older brothers workplace, and Rikki found me we ended up running from the watering system. She then lied to me as to why they had to run from water.  
Now that I think about it how did they unlock the lock? it looked kinda like the wires were fried and exploded.  
I decided to grabbed my DS to play 'Pokemon Black' (Tempest: Yea I don't own that either!)  
About 30 minutes later someone knocked on my door.  
"Who is it?" I yelled threw the door.  
"Elliot it's me" my sister ,Emma's voiced answered threw the door.  
I got up and schooled my face to that of confusion and opened my door.  
"Hey sis , whats wrong?" I asked in my 'what do you want' tone  
"I was just wondering if you have seen Kim or Samantha today?" She asked she was trying to fish for information.  
"Um nope at least not as of yet, Kim called at 6 telling me that she would come over to get me after she came home from her friends house." I told her "Why did something happen?" I added in my most confused and innocent voice with a look of worry on my face.  
I almost laughed when the looks on her face turned from 'relived' to 'Panic' in seconds.  
"NO!" Emma all but yelled then she coughed and added " I mean no nothing happened I was just wondering if you had heard from Kim on weather her cousin had made it in yet."  
"Huh how would Kim know? I mean she has been at her friends since 6 this morning and she called from her house phone because her Cell had been destroyed." I managed to keep up the 'confused' & 'Innocent' act.  
"Okay sorry for troubling you go back to playing your DS, bye." Emma closed his door and walked back out.

Emma P.O.V

I called Cleo but I couldn't get her on her cell, she must still be on her date with Lewis, so I called Rikki and let her know that her brother had not seen Kim nor has he seen Samantha at all that day. And that he didn't look at her with any looks of distrust or show any sign that he knew that they were mermaids.

Nobody's P.O.V

little did she know that she had just been fooled by her little brother and he had heard her talking and now he trusted her a lot less now. And he would take Samantha's word over hers in a heartbeat.  
Because of one little thing, He felt that Samantha trusted him and had faith that he would help her if need be.

What will become of this is yet to be seen, but stick around and you'll find out!


	12. Chapter 12

Cleo's P.O.V

I was very relived when we had found that Kim and Elliot showed no signs of knowing that we were mermaids.  
It took about 6 days to fully relax in my own Home and for me to stop sleeping with my door locked.  
I was so happy that I decided to keep a diary about information on my (Read: Emma, Rikki and mine) powers and my adventures as a mermaid so far. and tomorrow I am planing to add my twin sister to it.  
It turns out that Samantha is my twin sister and not a cousin.  
Anyway I got way off track, I have been in a great mood so much so that I used my powers to clean my fish tank, I should have made sure my door was locked because My little sister , Kim came in with Rikki and another girl who is around Kim's age.  
Kim stopped short and just stared at my fish tank while Rikki who was behind the two girls was looking up at the water and fish in the air.  
" Where are your fish?" Kim asked and the other girl nodded  
"Yea where are they? Kim had said she'd show me your collection of Saltwater fish." the girl said in a brattie mixed with a 'I am better then you' tone of voiced. I think I saw kim flinch at that, but I could be wrong.  
Rikki looked like she wanted to smack the girl in the head hard.  
"You Brat, you haven't even told my friend your name! yet you demand something from her!" Rikki yelled at her.  
"You're not the boss of me!" I heard her tell Rikki 'She is worse than Kim!' I thought while I kept my power under control then I heard a smack sound..  
"OW, I am telling mom you hit me!" The girl said. then she turned to to me. "My name is Chelsea and I am the step sister to this retard you call a friend." the girl- Chelsea- said.  
"So where are the fish! I was promised I could see them!" She demanded  
"There in the bath" Rikki told her.  
Both Chelsea and Kim went into the joined bath and I hurried and put the fish back in the tank. just minutes before they both came out.  
" There is nothing in the Bath you lier!" Chelsea yelled as she came back in the room. then she saw my fish, "How did the fish get there! they weren't there before! " She demanded  
"Yea and there wasn't anything in the bath not even a drop of water!" Kim added her unneeded 2cents  
"They were in the bucket. not the bath, Rikki must have forgotten where we put them. Right Rikki?" I questioned as I remembered it had been Rikki who said that they were in the bath.  
Rikki noded her head in agreement and told them "Yea must have slipped my mind sorry."  
The two girls stormed out of my bedroom and stomped down the stairs.  
Both Rikki and I let out sighs of relief, because that was close, much too close for comfort.

~The Next Day~

Samantha P.O.V

I was walking down to the beach in my Black Bikini that had a neon blue flower on it. when someone bumped into me.  
"Watch where you're going!" A female voice growled as if it was my fault that she bumped me. Then she kept walking.  
'Oh no I am not taking the blame for this' I thought in my head "Excuse me?" I asked through clenched teeth as I turn around to get a better look at the female who was at fault.  
The girl had stopped and had turned around along with 2 other girls.  
"You heard me" The same voice said she was in the middle of the other 2 girls.  
they all looked my age. the one in the middle (Sam: If you have yet to guess it's Miriam) was Blond and had brown eyes she was wearing a Pink two piece that had white flowers on it. She had a towel wrapped around her waist and had a Pair of pink sunglasses on top of her head.  
the other two both had Dark brown hair but one had wavy hair and the other had strait one had a brown tan skin and the other had the same tone as my sister Cleo. and they had different eye colors left was a deep brown almost black and the one on the right had blue eyes.  
I scoffed "Yeah I did but you're the one who bumped into me first." I told  
"Hey Miriam doesn't that locket look like the one Cleo wears?" the girl on the left said  
"Oh yea Tiffany's right Miriam it does" The girl of the right backs up the girl on the left who I now now is Tiffany.  
Miriam took a look at my locket and turned around and left with her followers errr friends.

Meanwhile with the other's  
Cleo - had just got away from the Juicenet. cafe after Miriam and Destiny had made-fun of the idea of her entering the Pageant, and had left for work at the Marine Park and had just gave Miriam her 'low fat ice cream' and had just signed up for the 'Miss Sea Queen Pageant ' as well.  
Kim - is playing her part in the plan to expose her sister and friends into mermaids but she had sent a text to Samantha about what has happened and who started the whole thing.  
Elliot- was trying to figure out how to warn his blood sister-Emma- of what was coming her and her friends way. Finally he just got a glass of water and went up to Emma who was reading a Ocean book and basically asked why she didn't tell him that she was a mermaid. When she asked why he thought that he told her that Rikki's sister had took a Diary of Cleo's that had the answers. She told him a lie and he let up but gave her a face that he didn't believe her at all. She got up and ran to see Cleo.  
Rikki- received a call from Cleo and Emma and went to search her step-sisters room found the Diary in her art Backpack along with drawings of what they would look like as mermaids.

Authors NOTE!!  
ME: What will Happen next? Will the girls be exposed? Can Kim and Elliot save them from being exposed by Rikki's sister? Things are starting to heat up please stay tuned to Find out in the next chapter of 'Mystical Ocean: The Mermaids Tail'

Thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

ME: I do not own H2o Just Add Water! I wish I did but I don't! Now on with the Chapter!

Samantha was at the on one of their computers. She was looking up myths on mermaids to see if there was anything on Cleopatra or Luna as she told me to call her...

She was about to give up when she found something.

Guardians of the sea's secrets & Protector of the creatures of Myths.  
That was the link that had caught her eye. As she clicked on it a picture of Luna popped up along with two others.  
A male and a female. there was no names for these two but she got the feeling she'd meet them a lot later then sooner.  
As she read the more she knew it was true. because for some -like the full humans- this sight is just something fun to read ,but for her - a mermaid who has met her and had hear her story - it was real as real but she could make sure by asking Luna about it.

Suddenly someone sat next to her.

She turned her head to see Lewis. He was looking up things about mermaids. Some of them where totally odd or not true at least for mermaids. Mermaids don't eat humans, Their Cousins on the other hand do they are called 'Siren' and are easy to get mixed up with us mermaids, as the only difference between us are our tail shape and the fact that they have fangs.

"You do know that some of those sights are all fake or down right wrong? right?" Samantha asked him as she turned back to her own computer and there for not looking at him.

"Yes.. Yes I know that." He answered looking somewhat offended as he looking at me then to my computer and snorted "And u do realize that sight is completely fake. right?" He said in a tone of voice that she didn't like.

Sam (ME: I am going to be calling her Sam instead of Samantha because it's too long to type.) looked at him from the corner of her eye and stated "Only to full Humans who are somewhat closed minded to the works of magic."

Samantha's P.O.V

Before he could answer me.

Cleo called him over to sit with her , Rikki and Emma they looked upset about something and I know that it must be what Kim set me a text about.

I got off the computer after I got on other sights to lead someone -if anyone got on this computer and looked up the History- on a wild goose chase, The last sight I used was to see how much and how many lockets there are.

Turns out there are 6 lockets, but 3 to a set, and there are 2 sets.

There was the wave set that goes to Cleo's, And the outer set that deals with the crescent moon -mine- a star - Kim's- and a sun -unclaimed/lost- and the Wavy set of lockets go for $200 each while the outer set goes for $378 each.

I was so engrossed in reading the information, I didn't see Tiffany look over my shoulder with wide eyes and jaw dropped, nor did I see her run back over to tell Miriam and Destiny and there jaws dropped and Miriam was Glaring at me, and Destiny Glaring at Cleo, Emma, and Rikki.

I got off the sight and went to leave when I am grabbed by Rikki and literally dragged to sit with them.

"How much do they know?" Lewis asked as I was forced to sit with them.

"Pretty much everything" Emma told him.

"um excuse me? Why am I hear?" I asked, because honestly I believed they hated my guts.

"Well Cleo has something to tell you. but that can be said later." Emma said without even looking at me. Rude.

"Yea and besides this includes you as well." Rikki told me while giving me a look that said 'are you stupid', at least she looked at me.

'Why does this included me?' I wanted to ask but chose not to,

"Okay so what happened?" I asked instead.

"Somehow my little step sister Chelsea got Cleo's diary from her room." Rikki started

"And now Elliot and Kim are out to get them. or that is what they are thinking" Ash said as he and Zane walked up to their table..

"Don't you think that maybe Elliot and Kim are being forced into this?" " I mean I got a text message from both asking for me to save them from the devil-girl?" I told her

"No way Kim would never give up the chance to..." before she could finish Kim and Elliot were dragged into the cafe by a girl that I am guessing is Rikki's little sister Chelsea.

They looked like they wanted to runaway and hide from the girl that was dragging them.

I turned and looked at the group. And Glared at them "Does that look like they want to do this?" I asked them with venom in my voice I was mad.

So mad that some of the drinks near Miriam (who was growling in anger at something Tiffany had said,) started to boil, this drew the attention of Chelsea to Miriam's group, Lewis also saw this and pushed a bar of Milk chocolate towards me I snatched it up and started to munch on it as my temper cooled.

Emma then used her powers too cool the drinks near Miriam(Who had put her hands on the table) this caused Chelsea's jaw to drop.

"What is wrong with your sister Rikki?" Cleo asked with a puzzled look on her face. suddenly my phone beeped telling me I had just gotten a text message.

I took out my cell and looked at my message, and almost chocked on a piece of chocolate at what it read.

"Are you alright?" Rikki asked as she hit me on my back. I couldn't say anything so i passed my phone to Lewis.

He read it and looked at the others with an odd look on his face.. he reminded me of a fish out of water.

"What does it say?" Emma asked she was not the only one curious

"Well it's from Kim it read 'is it possible for Miriam to be framed for a fake mermaid? like the one's in the story book in Cleo's homework book?' " Lewis said as he read the message. Everyone looked at me.

"What I got a message from Kim a few hours ago asking about Cleo's diary on her and her friends mermaid life. I told her that is was a homework assignment, we had to write a story based on mythical creatures. I even showed her that I worked on a Dragon and mermaid story." I told them as I shrugged my shoulders, as if it wasn't a big deal. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

They still stared at me like I was some undiscovered creature that had three heads.

"Would you stop staring at me like that! We have bigger things to worry about!" I told them

"Right! You girls need to make it seem like Miriam is the one with the powers." Lewis told them.

"Good luck girls I shall see you three later!" I then got up and walked out Rikki's sister didn't even look at me. It mush have been because Kim had said something to her. Good.

I went to the beach and swam around for a while. I then went home. I wonder how tomorrow will go?

THE NEXT DAY!

I was siting next to mom and dad while Rikki and Emma sat with their boyfriends and Lewis.

after the starfish girl came out she introduced Cleo, She came out as a Jellyfish. but no one knew what she was...I mean it was very obvious what other sea creature looks like that?

The Lady that is suppose to be in charge of the Marine Park doesn't even know. That is just sad.

"Now our last Jewel of the sea but by no means least! Please give a warm welcome to Miriam Kent!" She said as everyone clapped and Miriam came out I almost lost my lunch! Miriam decided to be a mermaid..

"I think I am going to need this bucket to vomit in " I heard Rikki mutter , I am with her on that Miriam made for one ugly mermaid costume or not. (Me: I didn't like her mermaid at all :P ).

"Oh and Miriam is a mermaid!" The lady said as Miriam was rolled out on stage.

Miriam looked at Cleo with a WTF face. and asked something but Cleo shook her head no and

"Absolutely wonderful! Tell me did you make this yourself?" The lady asked her as she held the microphone in her face

"All the sequence and beading are hand made." Miriam told her. I noticed that she didn't say that she did it herself just that they were all hand made.

"There all Hand Made! Isn't that Wonderful!" The Lady said to the crowed a little too excited for my taste. I think Cleo's Jellyfish is the best up there. I wonder if I should tell her?

Suddenly Water came on over the stage and Cleo used her power to make sure none of the water got on her, in the end this got Miriam more wet as she was the only one next to Cleo.

The rest was funny as hell because not only did Chelsea get in trouble, but Miriam got embarrassed badly.

I even took pictures.

but Cleo and Rikki corned both Chelsea and Kim and told them that the diary was homework and the fish where in the bucket.

In the end everything worked out and now for some odd reason I am with Cleo, Emma, and Rikki in the moon pool. with Lewis who is floating in a tub.

"Sorry guys, I tested everything. The water, sand everything. and I got nothing!" Lewis told them.

"So your just going to give up?" Emma asked.

"Hey I am giving everything 100%" Lewis said as he took a sip from his drink.

I just float in the center of the pool. I am tired and I am still wondering how I ended up hanging out with these people, I thought they hated my guts. I just turn over when I hear

"So Cleo, what did you do with the diary?" Rikki asked her.

"Don't worry I took care of it. No one is going to find it ever again." She said while smiling.

I sighed mentally I'm going to have to find it and put it inside the cave I found. Because what if she left it floating in the sea and a diver found it?

Afterwards on our way home.

"Hey Samantha." Cleo called out to me her voice was shy.

I turned to look at her while walking backwards. "Yea?"

"I am sorry for acting like a brat, I guess I was jealous that you took to Kim more then me. When I was the same age as you." Cleo told me. I could tell that she felt bad about it.

"Okay so lets start over, and just because You had said sorry doesn't mean I will be taking anyone's side. I will tell Kim this as well. Any fights you two have, I will not be taking anyone's side but I will give my thought's on the matter that you are fighting on! okay?" I told her.

And with that things started to change. and she has yet to find out that we are twins and not cousins.


	14. Chapter 14

At Mako Island, in the moon pool three young mermaids were talking. The names of the mermaids are Cleo, Emma and Rikki.

"So did you finally ask her if you guys could start over?" Emma asked Cleo

"Yes I did, and now we are getting to know each other better." Cleo said with a huge smile on her face. "But she told me that she will no longer chose a side in my fights with Kim,but she said she'd give her ideas so they could come up with a way to solve the problem, then she went and told Kim the same thing she told me."

"Is that a good thing?" Rikki asked

" Yes it is, it's a great thing because when ever she was involved in the past Kim always got what she wanted and I was made to be the bad guy. " Cleo told them. and she was not joking even a little.

"Hey you did tell her to meet us here right?" Emma asked

"Yes I did." Cleo answered

"Well she is late." Emma told her

"Oh get off it!" Rikki said

suddenly Samantha's head came above the water.

"Sorry I was late! I had to rap Kim's gift." Sam said once she came above the water.

"What..."

"Cleo don't tell me you forgot! Today is Kim's 12 birthday and the party is tonight." Sam said

"No I didn't forget. I have a card and money for her." Cleo told her

"Yea same here" Rikki added and Emma nodded.

"Okay we need to go the party is at 8:00 pm it's now 7:30 PM we have 30 minutes until it's time." with that said all four mermaids went to their own home's to get ready.

30 minutes later! At the Sertori's House.

Kim walks into the dark room. She was not having a good day, First her sister leaves without saying Happy Birthday and then no one remembers it.

She was feeling so down that she didn't even notice that the room was dark until the lights switched on and everyone yelled "SURPRISE!HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Kim had tears running down her face she was so happy.

They ate and danced and had fun then she got to open cards and gifts.

She opened Cards and other stuff. From Elliot she received a Teddy Bear that was 1/2 her size and a huge chocolate bar. this earned him a kiss on the cheek and a thank you.

Emma had gotten her a Birhday card that held 40 dollars in it.

Rikki had given her a seashell bracket and a card with 10 dollars in it.

Her sister Cleo had given her a Birthday card with 50 dollars in it.

Her mom and dad had gotten her a hot-pink cell phone.

and Last but not least her favorite sister had walked up and given her a box.

"I hope you like it." Samantha said.

Kim carefully unwrapped the box and as she opened it she gasped softy it was a locket like hers but with a sun on the back of it and a pink stone. it was beautiful.

"I love it! Thanks so much!" Kim said as she gave her sister a big hug. After Kim put on her new Locket they had cake and ice cream and after the guest went home.

As Kim lad in her bed she couldn't help but think that she had the best birthday ever.

The end of this chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

Samantha P.O.V

I was swimming around the ocean floor again. I had to find something else to do besides cook, when I get board. Mum said that she still had the large pot of seafood soup and 5 loaf's of bread that I made 3 days ago from when I was board for an hour. she had made me promise not to cook when I was like that ever again. I couldn't go to school because the papers with my school information was lost and the school said it'd take a week maybe two to get then sent again. So I have spent 4 whole days eating at home, then going swimming to collect seashell's, pearl oysters - I had found a large group of Oysters near my secret cave and so far most of them have at least two large pearls in them. So not only do I have dinner but I also have pearls!- I have also found two different Fossil's that were fossilized in opal or crystal not rock. I was lucky! I have a ton of Shark's teeth in all shapes and sizes.

I have started to make jewelry, Wind chimes, jewelry-boxes out of most of the stuff I have found. As of right now I have 5 white pearl necklaces, 2 White pearl bracelets, 1 black pearl ring, I have 24 seashell necklaces that have a main peace that I hand craft something a dolphin, flower, anything out of wood (wood colors: White, Black, brown, gray) I also have a few made with sharks teeth. I have 4 Jewelry-boxes that are made with a mixture of seashell's and sharks teeth, my favorite That I have made is a jewelry-box that is shaped like a seashell, it is covered in different colored shells and has in the center of it sharks teeth that are shaped like a ship. and in the center of the sharks teeth is a Snow white pearl.

I also have 2 wind chimes that have larger shells. I think I could open up a shop with all the stuff I made.

anyway I went back to collecting when I remember that I still have to work on my salt water fish tank, why did I just think of that?

I let out a long sigh while I swam along the reefs, minding my own business when I hear a boat above me. I swim to hide only to swim right into Cleo?!

She looked just as surprised to see me as I was to see her. Then Rikki and Emma showed up.

Rikki shook her head and pointed right towards... is that Lewis and his sister Eva? and who is that other person? I wanted answers. but Lewis spotted something and swam over to were Rikki had gone.

Suddenly I was being pulled by Cleo forcing me to follow her.

When we got back to Emma's I couldn't hold back my questions. SO I started to ask them at a rapped speed.

"Why are you spying on Lewis and his sister? Who was the other person? Why did that boat look beyond expensive? What happened in the last four day's?"

Cleo held out a hand for me to stop.

"Okay so far what you have missed in the past few days. first is that there is one other person other then our boyfriends that know our secret, her name is Eva McCartney and she is the older twin sister of Lewis. She had known since the pool party when Lewis had to get me out of the water when Destiny had shoved me into the pool." Cleo answered first.

"As for who that was with Lewis and Eva? Her name is Dr. Linda Denman she is a leading Marine Biologist who studies mutation in Marine animals. She also had gotten her PHD at 21." Emma continued after Cleo

"As for why we are spying on Lewis, well that is because He took a DNA sample so he could use her equipment to run test on it. But he had let her (The Marine Biologist) see it. and then he takes her to Mako Island." Rikki finished

Nobody's P.O.V

"Who's DNA sample Lewis has?" Samantha asked, dread crawling up her spine.

"Mine." Cleo sighed. Emma and Rikki both were concerned at the new situation that threatened their secret.

"What about Eva? How much does she know?" Samantha demanded as she managed to (somehow) keep her cool.

"Well she know's about me, Rikki, and Emma being mermaids." Cleo started "but I don't think she has any idea that you are a mermaid." Cleo finished looked somewhat curious at what she just said.

"And she also know's about what our powers are, and if water touches us we have a 10 second window until we transform." Rikki add in what she knew.

"And she knows how the full moon makes us act crazy..." Emma said Both she and Cleo cringed. It was not fun being moonstruck.

"Okay so everything but me." Samantha stated she really wanted to hit something or someone. She then paused and asked "Moonstruck? You had said that word before. When we first meet after I had changed. What is it? and why do only Emma and Cleo make a face that mean I-wish-that-never-happened?"

Rikki smirked glancing at Cleo and Emma before she started to explain how full moon makes them go grazy and affect their powers. She also told Sam briefly of what had happened before.

Samantha blinked, trying her best not to laugh out loud. The looks on Cleo's and Emma's faces told her clearly that now was not the time to fool around. Besides they had bigger fish to fry. "Let's forget about Eva for a moment 'kay? What are we gonna do to Dr Denman? There is no way she'll let this slide especially if she has seen the DNA sample Lewis has."

"Sam is right we have to do something." Emma said pushing aside the bad memories. "We have to get the sample back. But how? And can we trust Lewis on this?"

Cleo glared at Emma. "Of course we can trust Lewis. He was the first one to find out our secret. And he's been helping us this whole time."

Seeing the argument starting Samantha stood up. "Whoa easy there Cleo. We know you want to protect your sweetheart, but this is important. What Dr Denman finds the moon-pool? I know there are some underwater do-hickeys or what ever they are called to monitor sea life. It would be really really bad if they get a picture of us." By the end of her speech Sam was pacing around biting her nails.

Silence. Complete, utter silence followed after that. The situation finally seemed to sink in causing all of them to shiver. If Dr Denman were ever to find out about them they could end up who knows where! And there wasn't any guarantee that Eva was 100% on their side either. Cleo's phone then beeped.

"It's from Lewis." She said reading the text. "Eva is going to help Dr Denman on her research. He also lost my DNA sample."

Rikki seemed ready to explode. "Great! I told you it was a bad idea to give your DNA sample to Lewis! I know it's important and all, but this is about our lives! I happen to like my freedom thank you very much!"

"Rikki! We know, but what is done is done. Just live with it!" Emma snapped drawing everyone's attention to her. "What?"

"It's not like you to lose your cool Emma." Samantha said quietly. She was starting to wish there was a way for them just grab the DNA sample and forget everything, but it was impossible. "There has to be someone who can help us."

Cleo looked up at Sam. "Let's call Lewis here and ask his opinion."  
Samantha just nodded to her twin as she sat down to wait.

Lewis was looking at the girl's upset . "Did you really think that I didn't see you guy's spying on me?" He asked "I mean where is the trust?" To Samantha he looked like a kicked puppy. and she felt like the person that kicked said puppy, but the other girl's didn't seem to share Samantha's thoughts. Because Emma glared at him. and said  
"Trust? I think it died when you gave our DNA to a world known Marine Biologist."  
"Nope I think it died when you took Dr. Bay-watch-babe on a date to Mako." Rikki said while glaring at Lewis.  
"I don't have anything to say to you, Lewis ." Samantha said to him, she didn't feel the need to talk bad about his actions. He knew he made a mistake and he felt bad about it, but his girlfriend and the other two weren't making it easy on him.  
"You've gone too far, Lewis" When Cleo said that Lewis looked hurt.  
"You don't trust me?" Lewis asked his voice cracked a little. "After everything I have helped you with?" His voice held so much pain that Samantha went out side she couldn't stand hearing him like that.  
after about 5 minutes Lewis came out of the house upset.  
"Lewis!" Samantha called to the upset and angry Blonde. He turned his head towards her. "You do know that Cleo is worried? She is worried about you leaving her because she has scales and isn't normal." That's all Samantha said before she went back inside.

"Give him time Cleo. Lewis is scientist, he doesn't understand magic like we do." Sam whispered to her twin as they walked back home. "If he really does love you then he'll forgive you. And if he doesn't...well lets just say that I'll ask help from Rikki."

After a while Cleo and Samantha went to the Marine Park for different reasons while Cleo had a job to do she wanted to spy on Denman. Samantha wanted a job but she wanted to make sure her twin was safe. Cleo still has no clue that Samantha is Her twin sister, but their dad is having a family meeting tonight so that may change.

Anyway Cleo and Samantha opened the door and went inside they were lucky that no one was around while Cleo opened the laptop.

"'H2O - Just Add Water?'" Cleo whispered in shock, staring at the computer screen. "What is this?"

"Probably Denman's research files." Sam whispered back. She had refused to let Cleo come alone. "Let me see if I can delete it... Damn where is a computer wizard when you need one?" Samantha kept going through the files and deleting everything she could. "If there is a back up copy then we are so screwed."

"Let's go find Emma and Rikki. They need to know about this. Besides we need to get rest of the sample back." Cleo tugged at Sam's hand as they silently crept out of the lab.

"Knowing Rikki she'll blow a gasket." Sam murmured to herself.

Samantha was right both Rikki and Emma blew up. Lewis denied what they told him and so now it was up to the girls to save the day. or so it seemed

Lewis thought hard on what Samantha had said to him about Cleo. He was so deep in thought that he jumped little when Eva suddenly called out for him. Turning around Lewis saw his twin and Dr Denman waiving at him. "Did I miss a memo or something?"

Eva was practically shaking in excitement. "Lewis this is so great! Dr Denman asked me if we wanted to come with her in her next trip! It lasts 6 months! This is a dream come true!"

Instead of sharing his twins enthusiasm he looked at Dr Denman. "Did you keep some of the sample I had?"

"Yes I did." Dr Denman answered calmly.

"Then I have to refuse." Lewis shot back. "I can't work with someone if there is no trust between us."

"Lewis!" Eva exclaimed in shock. "Dr Denman I apologize for my brother..."

"Save your breath Eva. I refuse the offer and that's final." Lewis turned around and walked away. The girl's were right and he felt so stupid for not siding with his girlfriend Cleo. How could he have been so blind?

Meanwhile in the water right after Lewis left-

Samantha saw Emma and Rikki near the docks as she swam closer. 'So they came too. No wonder we couldn't find them. Hopefully Cleo finds Lewis.'

Emma smiled when she saw Sam. Rikki nodded to show that she too saw her. They silently surfaced under the dock.

"Miss McCartney is there anything you can do to change your brother's mind?" Dr Denman spoke briskly, glancing towards to cooler that held the stolen sample piece.

Eva seemed to close to tears. "When Lewis makes up his mind no one can change it."

Sam and Rikki rolled their eyes, both wondering how on earth Eva and Lewis were related to each other? Even Cleo and Samantha were closer now a days.

Rikki tried to grab the sample twice, but both times she had to duck down, because Denman kep glancing at their way. Emma kept glancing around, hoping that no one would see them.

Dr Denman picked up the cooler and placed it in her boat. She spoke so quietly that Sam, Rikki nor Emma heard her. They lost their chance to get the sample back so they dived.

On the Docks after the Boat left-

"Eva went with Dr Denman." Lewis sighed when Sam, Emma and Rikki found him and Cleo.

"Who went with Dr Denman?" Someone asked behind them. The girls turned to look at the speaker smiling, but keeping quiet.

"I just said it. Eva went Dr Denman and she could be telling her everything." Lewis snapped turning around only freeze in his tracks.

"Geez bro, I though you trusted me more than this." Eva pouted childishly.

"But- I thought you-" Lewis tried to speak, but failed.

Eva showed them the missing sample piece. "I saw how upset you were about this Lewis. That's why I was so 'happy' earlier. There's no way I would betway my own twin. Denman will also find a massive computer virus from her mainframe. Though someone had already deleted most of the files."

Samantha hummed. "That was my handy work. I did what I could."

"The good thing is that everything ended in our favor." Cleo said before kissing Lewis.

"Get a room you two." Sam, Rikki and Eva chorused.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

XXX

Samantha sat on her bed, looking at her new salt Fish. She was missing something. she had the red coral , and lots of different sea plants , and salt water fish. All of this she had hand picked form the waters of Mako Island. But she was still missing that something was she was not sure.

Samantha let out a long sighed, it was time to call in the sisters!

"Now should I go to them? or should I yell? or should I text them ?" Samantha wondered out loud. "CLEO! KIM! COME HERE PLEASE!" She chose to yell.

Kim and Cleo came into her room.

"Why did you have to yell? You could have sent a text message." Cleo asked she was kinda of mad she was talking to Lewis.

"And how long would that have taken? Cleo I bet the only reason you are here right now instead of talking to your friends or even Lewis, is because Kim got you here." Samantha said

"Yup your right, as always." Kim answered.

"Now I need your help. Both of you." Samantha said "I want to know what is missing. I know that there is but I can't tell what, and it's driving me crazy!" Samantha said as she pointed to her new fish tank.

Samantha's sister's looked like she was nuts. But at this very second she didn't care! She wanted to know what was missing, and she wanted to know it now!

Kim looked at the Tank, and then turned to Cleo and asked "Cleo any clue? Your the one who like's salt water fish."

This time Cleo stepped forward and looked at it. She saw Coral, she saw some crystal's, she saw plants and fish...but she didn't see anything on the bottom of the tank, no pebbles, seashells or sand to cover the bottom like it does in the ocean. "You need something like sand, seashell's or pebbles to cover the bottom like on the sea floor." Cleo told her.

As of right now , Samantha, felt very stupid. "That was all?" She asked her left eye twitched Cleo just nodded her head yes that was it. "Okay...thank you both." and both Cleo and Kim took this time to flee.

They didn't inherit their mother's temper like Samantha did and their father has told them at least a thousand time that he was very happy they didn't and told them it's best to keep their mother and sister happy. It was better that way.

The next day (read: 2:30 am) Samantha had put nice cream colored sand and small-but-shinny seashell's in her tank. The Sand and seashell's were form the same part that she had caught the fish, plants and coral from and The fish seemed more happy.

How could she tell? well they seamed to swim more... hyper.

XXX

Samantha's P.O.V :

I looked at my (Read: finished ) fish tank and then to my digital clock it was 3:00 o'clock I think I still have some time for some sleep before I have to go food shopping, for dinner. There is no way I am going to eat fish again! We have had fish in just about every way, shape and form! except raw.

anyway I got into my bed and fell asleep.

I was awoken to the sound of my alarm clock and growled, while I threw my blankets off my body and then glared daggers at the blasted thing that woke me from my slumber.

as you can see I am not a morning person. and am a grouchy bitch until I have had my homemade caramel-vanilla ice-coffee.

XXX

I sleepily left my room to get some ice-coffee when I heard sniffling. Stopping on my tracks I realized it came from Cleo's room. Worry over my twin actually calmed down some of my infamous temper. NO ONE messes with my family and gets away unharmed.

"Cleo? You okay? I knocked, but only got more sniffles as an answer. "Cleo?" I opened the door and peered inside only to see Cleo craddle something on her lap. "Cleo?" I asked again.

Cleo jumped at hearing my voice, she looked up with red puffy eyes tears still streaming down her face. "H-hey I didn't hear you." She choked out quietly. When she turned to look at me properly I noticed a small box on her lap. I wanted to slap myself for not seeing it sooner.

"It's Pluto isn't it? I mean you told me he was your oldest fish." I said as gently as I could in my half awake state.

"Yes." Cleo sniffled and moved to let me sit beside her which I did without hesitation. "I had feeling that something wasn't right and when I looked at the tank Pluto was already-" She suddenly hugged me tightly, surprising me little.

"Shhh, it will be okay Cleo. Pluto wouldn't like to see you upset." I hugged her back. "Sorry if I'm not the best comforter right now. I'm not fully awake yet." Yawn escaped me and my head fell on Cleo's shoulder.

This actually made her giggle little so I stuck my tongue out, feeling the sleep still lingering at the back of my mind.

"Thanks Sam." Cleo whispered. "For being here."

XXX

My eye twitched as I stared at Miriam causing a scene as usual. That b*** pretends that she can't afford her purchases, but luckily the cashier doesn't buy it. God I don't have time for this! I'm glad that I texted Emma and Rikki so they can be there for Cleo and comfort her. Whoa that sounds so wrong... Rikki and comfort in a same sentence? It's like Zane dancing ballet in a pink tutu. Ewww! Mental image! Ewewewew!

"Miss Kent I have to ask you to leave. There are other customers that are waiting for their turn." The cashier said as calmly as she could.

Finally! Good riddance B***!

Ugh, hopefully I can get home before the meat starts to cook itself.

What I mean by that is I need to get home before my mum decides on how to cook the fish.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't know that the lady had already scanned, and bagged my stuff but she also put them in my cart .

Her voice is what brought me out of my thoughts. "...dit?"

"Sorry what did you say? I got a little lost in my thoughts." I asked her.

"It's alright dear." She said in her bubbly voice. "Now the total is 238 dollars and 54 cents. " She was way to happy for my liking, it was only 9:00 am! Damn morning people!

While I was ranting mentally about morning people and their stupid happy and hyper attitude . I payed the lady the right amount of cash, and then got the hell out of there.

XXX

Once I got home I put the cold food into the fridge, and the frozen food into the freezer. and the other food into the pantry.

I then left a note saying that I refuse to have fish again and that I want something different! The only way I will have fish again-is if I will be able to cook one or two times a week.

I went up to see how Cleo was doing . I got to her door and was ready to knock only to have The door opened by Emma who was holding a black box it was bigger then the other one enough to fit two of her fish.

"She lost more then one.. didn't she." I said. I was not asking because I remembered Tom-Tom acting just like Pluto and he was the second oldest out of her fish.

Emma nodded her head sadly and let me in Cleo's room. Rikki sat in the chair texting to someone, probably Zane.  
My attention however was on Cleo, she was crying more than before I left. I understand that after becoming a mermaid had made Cleo more close to her fish than before.

"Hey." I sat down beside her. "How about we make a small memorial for Pluto and Tom-Tom? That way they you can talk to them when ever you want."

"Why? It was just couple of fish?"

I turned to glare Rikki, giving her a look that said shut-up-or-i-will-mame-you. I was so not in a mood for this. "Rikki." I started, but Emma the ever present party pooper dragged Rikki out of the room before I could start. Turning my attention back to my twin I waited for her answer.

"What kind of memorial?" Cleo asked sounding like she had a bad case of flu.

"Something small that had both of their pictures in it. Maybe a candle if you want, but that isn't necessary. I mean fish and fire never go together. Unless you are cooking."

My comment actually made Cleo smile which is good. I hate to see any member of my family sad. And it goes double for Kim and Elliot.

XXX

Rikki's P.O.V

Emma dragged me downstairs looking over her shoulder in fear that Samantha came after us. Normally I would gripe at Emma for being so uptight, but I've seen once how Cleo's mom is when she's mad so I definitely want to avoid angering Sam further. She has more magic than me, Emma and Cleo combined. I'm so glad that she is on our side.

"Rikki I think you should apologize to Cleo." Emma hissed at me. She sounds like a snake.

I just looked at her not really getting why I have to apologize. Fish is only fish, right?

"Samantha is really protective of her family and Cleo is her twin so..." She trailed off letting me think the rest myself. How stupid she thinks I am?

Shiver actually ran down my spine, but it stopped when I fully grasped what Emma just said. "Wait twins? Are you saying Cleo and Samantha are actually twins?" I must have looked stupid, but at that moment I didn't really care. If Sam is more protective of Cleo than Kim then I'm totally screwed. Yikes.

No ones P.O.V

The two blond mermaid had a small staring match, but it was broken when Samantha called for Emma.

"Emma could you come up here for a moment?"

"Coming Sam!" Emma quickly ran upstairs leaving Rikki to her thoughts.

xxx

Samantha's P.O.V

Rikki asked my help after her mistake with the goldfish, so now we are both swimming near the reefs to find replacement for Pluto and Tom-Tom.

Those who don't know Rikki might think she's cold hearted person, but she has a heart of gold if you get to know her better.

Something caught my eye so I tapped Rikki on the shoulder pointing out the two fish that were almost identical to Pluto and Tom-Tom. Rikki caught the one that looked like Pluto and I caught Tom-Tom's look alike. We shared a smile as we swam back.

XXX

On our way back to my house we heard a whistle followed by;"Fine specimens you two have there," comment.

At first I thought the guy tried to flirt with us, but then he pointed out the fish we were carrying. Something about this guys made my skin crawl. I let Rikki talk to 'Barry' or what ever his name for a while before I nudged her.

"We gotta go."

"I'll see ya around." I looked back just in time to see Rikki smile and nod. That creep better stay away from Rikki or he's toast.

Cleo's P.O.V

I smiled happily as I looked at my new friends Sam and Rikki brought me. Sure they were little quieter than Pluto and Tom-Tom, but they'll settle down.

"Thank you so much Rikki they are gorgeous. They must have cost a fortune." I said still looking at my tank.

"It was nothing." Rikki looked at the door. "Hey any idea where Samantha went? I need to talk to her."

Lewis hugged me from behind so I looked at him. "She said that she went to get some materials to make the memorial for Pluto and Tom-Tom." How could I forget about that?

"Memorial? Why didn't she ask my help?" Emma asked, sounding little upset. I know how much she likes to organize things, but this is something I want Sammy to do. It's a family thing.

"Oh give it a rest Emma. Sam can take care of it herself. Didn't you see those awesome jewelery boxes she made? She has a serious talent with jewelery." Rikki said smiling like she knew something we didn't.

"By the way Rikki how did you and Samantha afford those fish you gave Cleo?" Lewis asked sounding suspicious.

What is wrong with everyone today? I thought as Rikki said that she got a job.

No ones P.O.V

Samantha used small tweezers to place small pearls and pebbles around Pluto's and Tom-Tom's pictures.

She had been working for few hours, but something kept nagging at the back of her mind that she was forgetting about something.  
With a frustated sigh she concentrated on finishing the memorial like she promised Cleo. Her phone began to rang at her dresser.

Instead of getting off the floor Samantha used her telekinetic powers to get her phone.

"Hello."  
'Sam! We need your help!'  
"Whoa Cleo, slow down. Tell me from the start what is going on."  
'It's Rikki! She went to confront her so called boss, but it turned out he is a smuggler. Me and Emma- wait a sec.'  
*mans screaming from the background*  
'Yep we found Rikki. She just used her powers.'  
"Tell me where you are and I'll be there."

XXX

Nobody's P.O.V

As it turns out it was probably a better idea to keep Samantha in the dark about what had happened that day.

When Samantha had gotten to the area that they were. What she saw made her go into mother bear mode.

Rikki looked very upset , as did Cleo and Emma.

And the looks where detracted right towards the Creeper of a man that she and Rikki had run into at the docks.

After she had gotten some of the story from Rikki (not including the mermaid and Magic part). She was beyond pissed and had to be restrained by 4 huge Police.

The Police swore they need to do more training and look up ways to deal with this girl who had a huge temper, and a mean protective streak that made Bev Sertori look like a kitten... That was until they found out who her mother was. and swore to pass the information around as well.

In the end Zane , Lewis and Ash had to promise (Read: Bribe) her with a year's worth of chocolates (Zane) a month worth of free drinks at the Juice-net cafe (Ash) and to help with projects (Lewis ) and to try and not make the girl's sad and make them happy (Ash, Lewis, and Zane).

It was only after they (Police officers ) had gotten the creeper into the car and the car was out of sight that they let Samantha go.

And when they tried to question Rikki about what happened three things happened ,

1: Rikki got upset again ,

2: Samantha turned her Icy/Fiery glare on them

and

3: they got the hell out of there like the devil himself was after them.

Later that night Samantha had calmed down a little but she still refused to let Rikki, Cleo, or Emma out of her sight and she'd growl at anyone if they said anything mean to them.

So here they where in Cleo's bedroom all 7 of them.

They had tried to go to the cafe but Samantha almost attacked Miriam because of something she had said. and they had to dragged her away. with her mumbling threats under her breath about 'catching her hair of fire' and other stuff like that.

So now they were all in the bedroom talking about what happened today.

"Let's not make a habit of this." Lewis told them and Samantha let a low growl at him. Causing him to jump a little. "All right I know it's not their fault. I am sorry. wont happen again." He rushed to say.

"How long until she get's over this?" Zane whisper to Cleo If he was honest it scared the s*** out of him. He didn't like this side of Samantha. it scared him and the others.

"I don't know. It could last a few days. I know life threatening like what happen a few years back with Kim had Samantha near her for at least 2 weeks." Cleo whispered back.

This didn't make the guys happier. in fact they where now planing on how to never let this happen ever again!

"Hey I know what I am going to name the fish that You and Rikki had gotten me!" Cleo said all eyes were on her.

Everyone turned their attention to Cleo to hear what she had in mind. "The one Rikki gave me I'll name him 'Hotstuff."

"Nice name." Rikki smiled from her place beside Samantha. Others murmured their approval.

"What about the other?" Emma asked.

"Indigo." Cleo said earning a laugh from Sam.

"You know it actually suits her." Samantha hummed looking at the fish she had caught. "If I didn't know better I'd swear she and Tom-Tom were related somehow."

The guys relaxed little seeing Samantha smiling, but they kept quiet as to not to flare up her temper again. Who knew someone could be so scary? Adding mermaid powers you get super scary Samantha.

"I'll be right back." Samantha suddenly dashed out of Cleo's room and returned with something in her hands. "Here." She gave it to Cleo. "That's the memorial I promised. I had just finished it when you called."

(don't know how to describe the thing :P, it has Pluto's and Tom-Tom's pictures in it)

"I love it! Thanks Sam." Cleo hugged her twin.

"Your welcome. Still I can't shake the feeling that I forgot something." Samantha mumbled just when there was a knock on the door. "Maybe it's nothing." She murmured so only Rikki heard her.

"Mom is just about start making dinner. She told me to ask if you guys want to stay." Kim said when she opened the door.

"Great." Lewis cheered.

"I'm starving." Rikki and Zane said together.

"What are we having?" Cleo asked smiling.

"Fish." Kim answered.

"MOM!" Samantha screamed running out of the room. "I BOUGHT MEAT SO WE DON'T HAVE TO EAT FISH AT EVERY DINNER!"

The guys paled at the volume Samantha was yelling. They could still hear her and she was now DOWNSTAIRS and in the KITCHEN!

"Oh no." Ash and Emma murmured together.

"She's right though." Cleo said. "I mean after what happened today I couldn't eat fish myself."

"Agreed." Everyone chorused. They hoped that someone could save them from Samantha's temper...

The End of Chapter 16!


	17. Chapter 17

ME: Okay this chapter is done by my beta/co-author ' Prue162 '! So please give the credit for this chapter to her as she did this whole chapter by herself!

now

Thank you and please enjoy this chapter!

XXX

Samantha's P.O.V

'Big Boots to Fill' was last years winning video by Lewis McCartney. Yep it was time for the Junior film makers competition and this years team is 'heroes'.

And since Zane's father is both sponsoring and judging this years competition forced Zane not to participate, which is a bummer. Ash also declined saying he has to work.

Emma wanted to do the film about her mother since she won the rock-paper-scissors, but it turned out to be more like an h*** interview, so me and Rikki booked the hell out of there dragging Lewis with us, sorry Cleo.

I can never understand how my twin can stand it when Emma gets all bossy. Well they have know each other for years so...nope not going there, Because I still don't understand.

Anyway me and Rikki decided to film sharks which leads to our current problem. Lewis refused to help us. I mean how are we ever going to win with Emma's idea! We seriously need a plan B!

'Heroes of the Deep.' I love Rikki's idea and besides we can get sharks on film like no one else can! ... Oops, I think I know what the problem is. How are we ever going to explain where we got the footage without revealing our secret. Darn... Someone else can tell Rikki that.

I signaled Rikki to surface when we head terrified screaming.

"Help! Save me! Aaah! Please! Somebody help me!"

We turned to look who was the one screaming like a banshee.

"Isn't that Destiny? Zane's twin?" I asked not believing my eyes at who I saw at the distance.

"She's going to get eaten by sharks if we don't do something." Rikki said, handing me the underwater camera. "Hold this. I'm going to swim there. Zane would never forgive me if I let something happens to Destiny."

"Just be careful. I'll keep a lookout for any boats. There is no way she's doing this by herself." I said hurriedly.

Rikki nodded before speed swimming away. My attention was on a approaching boat. Very familiar boat.

"Lewis! What is he doing here?" I whispered before diving.

xxx

It turned out that somehow Destiny had forced or bribed Lewis to help her film how she was supposedly going to break her father's record for wind surfing around Mako Island.

Since me and Rikki couldn't use the shark footage we had filmed I ditched others and went home to spent some quality time with Kim. I've been so busy lately that I'm going to take Kim snorkeling tomorrow.

Maybe we should invite Elliot too? Nah, sisterly bonding it is.

My phone beeped. I looked at the text Cleo sent me. Lewis won again. Not suprise there. Hopefully I get to see that film sometime.

"Kim! Do you have a minute?" Hopefully it won't rain tomorrow.

xxx (sister bonding time!)

*extended ending*

We found a secluded beach for us to use in what I had in mind. No one can sneak on us here so I can swim freely. Besides we have only limited time before we have to go home.

"Ready?" I asked smiling. It's been a while since I was this relaxed.

"Are you sure no one is around?" Kim asked me though I could see she wanted to see me in my mermaid form. It's so cute for to be concerned of my safety.

"Positive. Now let's go. If we are lucky there are dolphins nearby." I sprinted towards the water and dived enjoying the feeling of freedom washing over me.

Kim laughed as I splashed her with my tail. "Not fair!" She tumbled down next to me.

"Take a deep breath Kim. There's so much I want to show you." I said and gently took hold of Kim's hand as we glided through the water. My tail was strong enough to move both of us with ease. Occasionally I had to help Kim to the surface to breath, but it was so worth it to see the amazed look in her eyes.

Soon Though I heard very familiar sound. Dolphins laughter! Smile rose to my lips as I halted, earning a look of confusion from Kim, but I pointed to where two dolphins were racing towards us. The delighted look absolutely made my day.

When we walked back both of were smiling like idiots, but it was so worth it. Next time we'll take Elliot with us.

XXX

Me: So readers. How do you think Pure162 did with this chapter? I personally loved it, because I truly think that the real episode was boring the only part that wasn't was the whole shark part. But I love what She did. Let me know what you think and I shall tell her!


	18. Chapter 18

-Samantha's Dream Start-

A girl is walking along the docks. She had a serene smile on her face so you could tell something good had happened and that she was very happy. She stopped suddenly and turned as if being stung. She then took few steps forward until she was at the edge of the dock. She only had to take a single step and she could reach the ocean. She looked into the cloudy night sky, something was going to happen she could feel it.

As she was about to turn around so she could continue her walk home, her blue eyes had caught a shine in the night time sky. She turned her head towards the shine and she gasped in awe, the Crescent moon had come out from behind the clouds. It was beautiful, almost magical... The feeling of being called was getting too strong for her to ignore...

Suddenly the girl's eyes turned darker shade of blue and she dived into the sea. She could faintly hear someone calling out for her telling her not to go.

-changed scene -

A black haired mermaid was in the center of the moonpool and three other mermaids were there as well with her. She had to use her powers to hold the others still so the magic could happen. She was completely deaf to their pleading to let them go. Didn't they hear the same song she does? The song was telling her that this needs to happen.

Then suddenly the Crescent moon was right overhead and the water started bubbling around them, freaking out the other three, they kept pleading her to stop. The magic took effect followed by flash of light...

-End of Samantha's dream-

Gasping for air Samantha sat up in her bed trying to keep her breathing under control. She hoped that she hadn't screamed out loud. There was no way she was going to explain her dream to them, except Cleo. Speaking of Cleo...

The door cracked open and Cleo looked in. "You okay Sam? I had a feeling that something wasn't right."

"Come in and close the door Cleo." Samantha requested trying to suppress a shiver. Cleo did as she was told and came to sit beside her twin. "What I'm about to tell might sound weird, but I need you to hear me out. Ok?"

"Ok." Cleo looked unsure, but the look in her twin's eyes made her promise.

So Samantha told Cleo about her dream. The Crescent moon, the feeling of being called, everything. And by the time she was done Samantha was once again calm and in control of her feelings. She looked at Cleo, who was in shock. "You still with me Cleo?" Samantha waved her hand in front of Cleo's face.

"Y-yeah, but let me get this straight. You were affected by Crestcent moon."

Samantha nodded.

"You felt like you were being called."

"Yes."

"And you were using your powers to hold me, Emma and Rikki in the moonpool so that some sort of magic can happen. And that it is necessary to happen."

"That's right. Still it's weird. The song in my dream was so familiar like I've heard it before, but I can't remember when or where." Samantha flopped down on her bed. "What ever is going to happen I'm sure everything will turn out just fine." A huge yawn escaped her followed by one from Cleo.

"I trust you Samantha. I'm going back to my room. Let's gather everyone at the Mako Island tomorrow." Cleo stood up.

"You mean later today." Samantha mumbled yawning pulling the covers back over her. She was out like a light.

XXX

Later that morning Samantha was woken up by Cleo.

Samantha drowsily looked at her clock and sighed it was only 6:45 in the morning.

"Why are you waking me up?" Samantha's voice sounded like she had been drugged, because she had just woken up. For once she didn't feel murderous for been woken so early.

"Sam, I needed to tell you that Rikki and Emma aren't able to meet us at Mako. They didn't do their homework yet. And Zane is grounded because of something his twin did, Lewis is working on his homework as well, and Ash went to his dad's house for the next three days." Cleo's voice sounded sad at Lewis not being with her.

"Wait did you just say they can't come to Mako because of homework? Rikki I can imagine not doing hers, but Lewis and Emma? Seriously?" Samantha asked she was truly puzzled, but somehow she felt a pleased feeling that was not hers, go down her spine.

"Yeah I know it is weird. Emma said that she had forgotten to do hers which is weird and Lewis said that he thought that he already did everything, but his work sheets and the papers that he did were all gone. Like he never did them in the first place." Cleo told her.

Samantha could tell that Cleo wanted to go and help her boyfriend. And obviously spend time with him.

"Cleo go to your boyfriend, and help him." Samantha told her. Cleo opened her mouth to tell her that this was a bad idea, but before she could say anything Samantha spoke again. "Don't worry! The moon doesn't rise until 8:00 PM. I'll be fine."

"Okay if your sure, but I will be keeping an eye on the docks tonight." Cleo told Samantha as she dashed out the door and headed to her boyfriends house.

Muttering something about overprotective twins Samantha got up to start her day.

XXX

Samantha sighed contently as she walked into the Mall, she was feeling very happy and her happines seemed to grow more with every hour that passed, it was like she was in her dream. The weird part was that she had almost zero control of her actions.

She didn't know how much time she spent in the mall window shopping, but on her way home she happened to walk by the docks. Soon she heard the song from her dream.

~Though I'm far away, across the sea, this moon keeps haunting me~

'That voice...I know I've heard it before.' Sam thought hazily as her body started to move on its own again.

~And the passing tide, in paradise, as we swim beneath this moon~

When Samantha saw the Crescent moon her mind went blank.

Rikki's P.O.V

Cleo had just told me and Emma about Samantha's dream. I'm sure that everything that has happened today can't be a mere coincidence. We were running towards the docks to see if Samantha was there. There is something weird in the air, but I can't put my finger on it.

"There she is! Samantha! Don't do it!" Cleo yelled after her twin, but something wasn't right. Samantha dived gracefully into the water.

"It's like she couldn't hear us." Emma said as we still kept on running.

"What was your first clue genius?" I snarked. "We have to go to Mako Island, but we can't fight her. Remember her dream."

We dived in the water and swam as fast as we could towards Mako. On our way to moonpool there was no trace of Samantha anywhere. Just how fast she can swim?

No P.O.V

When Cleo, Emma and Rikki surfaced in the moonpool they were immediately trapped by a water tentacle. Even if they had warned each other not to fight they still did it. While the trio was struggling Samantha kept a calm expression on her face as she kept humming quietly.

"Sam! I know you can hear me! Snap out of it!" Cleo pleaded her twin to stop. Everything Samantha had told her now completely forgotten.

Emma and Rikki also tried to get Samantha's attention, but nothing worked.

When the Crescent moon rose above the crater the water began to bubble around them the feeling of ancient magic grew so strong that only Samantha was unaffected by it. Cleo, Emma and Rikki kept blinking their eyes, trying to stay awake.

Somewhere at the back of her mind Samantha had recognized Luna's voice as the singer. She knew that Luna would never harm her so she didn't even try to fight.

After the flash of light the pool was empty...

XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ME: Hello readers! this is a Cliffhanger! and I blame my beta/co-author for it! so you can throw things at her! *Hides behind Prue162*
> 
> Now please review! and Follow and Favorite or you can do All three!
> 
> Thank YOU!


	19. Chapter 19

Cleo yawned as she sat up in here bed, she stretched her arms above her head.

She suddenly stopped moving. She didn't remember going to sleep as a matter of fact she remembered that Emma, Rikki and herself had gone after Samantha last night. The Crescent moon did something to her twin.

She remembered when she and the girls had caught up with her in the moonpool. They were held in place as the moon did something.

Cleo also remembered that the magic was very strong, but Sam didn't look like it affected her in the slightest. There was a huge flash of light before everything went dark. So how did they get back home?

Cleo jumped out of bed and ran towards Samantha's room. She opened her door and found Samantha sleeping.

"Samantha wake up!" Cleo whisper yelled as she jumped onto her twins bed, trying to be quiet as not to alert the rest of their family. She shook her twin trying to wake her up.

Small groan escaped Samantha as she tried to wake up from her magic induced sleep. She vaguely felt that someone was shaking her. With a tired move of her hand Samantha pushed Cleo off of her.

"Woah!" Cleo exclaimed quietly as she was pushed of the bed like she didn't weight nothing. She looked at her twin with wide eyes wondering how she could move her so easily. "Sam! Wake up!" She hissed, shaking her twin lightly.

"Wha-? Cleo?" Samantha blinked, trying to remember what happened yesterday. She remembered seeing the Crescent moon, then nothing. "I didn't hurt you did I?" Samantha whispered, fearing that she could have accidently hurt her twin or Emma and Rikki.

Shaking her head Cleo hugged Samantha. "No you didn't hurt us Sam. Do you remember anything?"

Samantha shook her head. Somehow she knew it wasn't time for others to know about Luna. "Can you call Emma and Rikki? We need to talk before going anywhere near water."

Both of the twins dressed up quickly, but quietly before leaving. They were going to gather in Lewis's secret fishing spot.

xxx

After reassuring Samantha that she had not hurt them both Rikki and Emma told the twins that they just woke up from their beds this morning. None of them had any idea how they got back home.

Samantha stared at the crashing waves from where the girls were sitting. "What I don't get is why I was the only one affected by the Crescent moon."

"I was wondering that too." Emma said turning to look at Sam. "Maybe it has something do with your tail? Remember that it is different than our."

"I'm just glad that I didn't hurt any of you." Samantha shivered at the thought. Having no memory of last night also made her feel uneasy and she hated it.

"Enough with the depressing stuff." Rikki huffed standing up. "Who's up for a swim?"

"I am." Was the answer that Rikki received from the other girls.

After they dove into the water and transformed they noticed something was different with their transformation. Especially their tails and tops.

"I think we need to call your boyfriends." Samantha said to Rikki, Emma and Cleo after she had signaled for them to surface. They of course were to shocked by the changes that they could only nod their heads in agreement.

After they had dryed off Cleo, Emma and Rikki called Lewis, Ash and Zane. They told them to meet them at the Moon Pool. All they said was that it was extremely important and they need to hurry.

Then they hung up and dove back into the water and headed towards Mako. More specifically the moonpool.

On the way Emma Rikki and Cleo had somehow gotten way ahead of Samantha and she almost swam right into a diver!

It scared her bad enough that she had somehow disappeared from sight.

The reason why she knew this was, because the diver was looking right at her and showed no signs of seeing her at all and she had accidently let out her air supply when she screamed. She then noticed that she could breath normally like she was breathing in air.

Samantha carefully swam away from the diver and when she was out of eyesight she became visible again.

How she knew this? She accidently scared a school of fish.

She then swam into the moonpool to meet the others. Was she the only one who can breathe underwater? So many questions and so little answer.

xxx

Lewis, Zane and Ash could only stare at the new tails the girls now got. They had just arrived at the moonpool.

Samantha's new tail color was now the purest snow white adorned with different colored gemstones and she also had some pure gold scales. Her top was similar to her tail.

Cleo's tail was now deep purple and her gemstones were sapphire blue and some of her scales were pure silver. Her top had also changed.

Rikki's tail color was dark red, so dark that it was almost black. Her gemstones were different shades of red. Some of her scales are now made of pearls. Her top now matched her tail.

Emma's new tail color was light blue, her gemstones ranged from light blue and icy white, as for some of her scales they were made out of diamonds. She also had a new top.

Samantha whistled to get everyone's attention. She told about how she almost crashed with a diver on her way here and how she just had vanished from sight and how she could breathe underwater.

XXX

Zane's p.o.v.

When Rikki called me and told me come to the Mako Island for a moment I feared that Dr Denman was back. But when I saw Lewis and Ash at the docks, both of them were as clueless as me.

"What do think is going on?" Ash asked us as we all climbed on Lewis's boat .

"Don't know, but Cleo sounded like she was in shock." Lewis said as he steered the boat as fast as he could without killing the motor.

I shook my head. "Let's hurry up. I don't want to invoke Samantha's wrath more than we have to. She scares the s*** out me sometimes. But I'll deny ever saying this if you ever tell anyone." I glared at Lewis and Ash for a good measure. I have a reputation to keep.

"My lips are sealed. 'Cause I feel the same." Lewis said just as we reached Mako.

"Same here dude." Ash said, before we all broke into run.

So here we are now looking at the girls and their new tails. Samantha took it to herself to explain what she remembered of last night. Others then explained what happened after the Crescent moon struck Samantha.

By the looks of Lewis's face he was finding all of this really hard to believe, but Ash only nodded. I bet he didn't catch even the half of this, but I'm sure Emma will remind him later.

XXX

Nobody's P.O.V

After Samantha explained what had happened to her on her way here everyone sat in stunned silence.

"Wait so you can now turn invisible and breath underwater?" Ash asked Samantha.

"Let's not forget she has gotten stronger... She almost flung me into a wall this morning when I went to wake her." Cleo said. She didn't want to be a wall pancake and from now on she would have to be extra careful if she had to wake her twin.

"Okay let's see if we got everything." Lewis stated, as he had pulled out a pad of paper and pen seemingly out of nowhere. "First off Samantha had a dream about what would happen during the Crescent moon and then she told Cleo about it. Who in turn tried to get Rikki and Emma to Mako so you guys could make a plan. "

A couple of nods from the two in question.

"But Rikki and Emma had homework to do." After getting 'Yup' and 'Yes' from both Emma and Rikki, he continued. "And then you (Cleo) called me and I too had homework to do. Then you left Samantha alone and came to help me."

"Yes I did but I also called Ash and Zane." Cleo said while looking at the two. "Ash said he was going to be gone for a few days and Zane said he was grounded, because of something Destiny did."

"Wait if they said those things why are they here?" Lewis asked, he was now confused. If Ash was supposed to be gone for 3 days and he had told her this yesterday, then he should be gone until tomorrow. And if Zane was grounded how was he here without getting into trouble?

Apparently Lewis weren't the only one confused as Both Zane and Ash were looking a little lost.

"Cleo what are you talking about? I wasn't grounded Destiny was. And besides I never got a call from you yesterday morning." Zane told them, he was officially lost, very much so.

"Yeah I never received a call from you either and I was home alone the entire day." Ash told her.

He didn't like how this was going, first they had to worry about the Full Moon. Because it messed with his girlfriend (Emma) and the other girl's (Cleo and Rikki), and turning her from the nice loving girl to a girl that said mean and rude things. Not to mention made her kiss that prick surfer Byron.

The only one who had yet to be under moon spell was Rikki, but that was before Samantha had shown up and became a mermaid.  
Now they find out they have to worry about crescent moons as well as Full Moons? JUST GREAT!

At least the ugly burnt orange tail was gone.

"Hey I have a question, if this is how the crescent moon affected Samantha, how will the Full Moon affect her?" Cleo asked, she was now very worried. "I mean all of us have one power, but Samantha has 6 now... Not only can she control anything that has some water in it like me, but she can also freeze and boil anything with water in it, but now she can also turn invisible, has super strength and can breath underwater." Cleo looked close to be hysterical. "What if the full moon gives her more? What if she gets stuck in her mermaid form forever!"

"What would happen if someone pissed her off, she can turn invisible now..." Rikki muttered under her breath, no one else heard her but Zane, Lewis, and Ash.

The guys felt shivers run down their spines. If someone were ever to seriously p*** Samantha of then they wanted to far away. The bright side is that she is on their side.

Zane's p.o.v

Holy s***! Is there anything Samantha can't do? I better start keeping chocolate with me from now on since it seems to one of the few things that can calm her down.

By the way she has been awfully quiet this whole time.

I looked at Samantha, but she was staring down at the water so I couldn't see her face. Her hair was also hiding her face form us.

"You okay Sam? It's not like you to be this quiet." I said tentatively, still feeling the shivers run up and down my back. There was no way I was going to be the one the p*** her of. I value my life as much as I value Rikki.

"Yeah, I'm fine...it's just that, what if I accidently hurt one you? Cleo could have been hurt this morning just because I didn't know my own strength. What if when I hug Kim or Elliot I brake their ribs?" Her voice sounded like she was about to cry.

Samantha's p.o.v

"I'm sure that won't happen..." Emma started, but I cut her of.

"But what if does happen?! What then!? I could never forgive myself if I hurt someone I care about." After I finished I could feel tears start falling down my face, but the small 'blip blop blup' sound that followed made me open my eyes and look down.

There right on my lap were pearls... My tears just turned into pearls! What the hell! Do I have to look out everytime I cry or is this just when I'm a mermaid? I need to speak with Luna.

Dropping the pearls on the stone I dived. I heard Cleo call out my name telling me to come back, but I simply couldn't. Things are getting out of control so I need to sort things out myself before I can face others again.

I turned invisible as soon as I came out of the entrance to the moonpool. Soon after I saw Cleo, Emma and Rikki come out and start looking for me.

'I'm so sorry Cleo.' I thought as I made my way to the cave I found when I became a mermaid. I'm sure Luna can help, she has to. Who else could I turn to for advice?


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ME: Hello readers of this story! Okay as of right now I am having a very hard time putting my ideas into action on the paper. because no matter how many times I try I just can't make it sound right! So as of right now I am more the person that gives the ideas and my co-author/beta is the one who is putting them on the paper and making them come alive! so most of the credit goes to her!
> 
> As she is the one who is doing all the complicated stuff! So give her proper credit! So in other words she gets 80% of the credit and I get 20% or would it be that she get's 90% and I get 10%? Damn I confused myself...I really need to stop doing that!
> 
> Anyway for those that don't remember who Luna is. Just think of her as a Spirit that help's Samantha until the time she has no need of Luna like a mother/teacher/secret keeper...
> 
> You get the point!
> 
> Now here is chapter 20!
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it!
> 
> Please leave a review after you read it! also please Follow and Favorite.
> 
> Thank You now get to reading!
> 
> *Glares while making a shooing motion with hands*

Samantha's p.o.v

"Luna? Luna you here? I need your help!" I called out as soon as I surfaced in my little sanctuary.

It had almost broken my heart to see Cleo, Emma and Rikki search for me like their lives depended on it. They can't help me this time.

"What is troubling you my young Princess?" Luna asked as she appeared next to me.

"Everything." I responded meekly, tears once again running down my face before changing into pearls.

"Oh my." Luna responded. "I didn't think the Crescent moon was going to give its gift you so soon. Were anyone else in the pool with you?"

"My twin sister and two of our friends. They are also mermaids. Why?"

Luna gave me 'stay quiet and listen' look so I complyed. What is she up to?

"It all happened long time ago..." Luna began her story.

xxx

Cleo's p.o.v

Sam's been gone for three days now! What if she never comes back? I mean she can breathe underwater and turn invisible! She could stay out there forever!

Kim is suspecting something judging by the look on her face. She and mom have been talking a lot more lately. Do they know our secret? I must be getting paranoid. It could be something else...

If it weren't for Emma and Rikki helping me look for Samantha I probably would have lost my mind. Lewis, Zane and Ash have also helped us look by using diving gear.

What will she eat out there? There aren't any grocery stores out there. Ooh this all is making me so anxious. Luckily dad is out of town for some fishermen award thingy, I didn't really pay any attention to it. He should be back in four days. I think.

xxx

No p.o.v

Samantha flicked her tail as she slowly swam towards the wreck of Lorelei that had sunk there yesterday. It was up to Samantha to recover the pictures of the three mermaids before the divers came there.

According to Luna, Miss Louise Chatham was indeed a mermaid 50 years ago, along with two others. One of them being her own grandmother, Julia Dove.

'So Cleo's locket belonged to Gracie, Rikki has grandma's locket and Emma's belonged to Miss Chatham. But what is the purpose of the other locket set? I have one and the other I gave to Kim. One is still missing...I wonder what happened to it.' Samantha thought as she carefully made her way inside the wreck.

Few minutes later she was about to leave with her findings when she heard a boat's engine right above the wreck!

Peering through the curtain Samantha sighed in relief. It was only Zane, Lewis and Ash. Wondering why they were there she waited. Her pure white tail twitched as the three divers approached the doorway.

/You know it's really impolite to come in without knocking./ Samantha said, almost giving the guys a heart attack.

Lewis was the first one to look at Samantha. His eyes widened when he realised who was talking to them. Wildly gesturing to Ash and Zane, Lewis thought a way to get Samantha come back with them. He knew how worried Cleo was and it hurt Lewis for not being able to help the girl he loves.

Rolling her eyes Samantha flicked her tail so she was right in front of the guys and by doing so she was closer to the doorway. /Tell Cleo that I'll come back tomorrow. I still have some things to do before I can come back home./ And with another flick of her tail she was gone.

xxx

"Are sure it was her?" Emma asked for the fifth time. Everyone had gathered near Lewis's fishing spot.

"Emma. We are hundred precent sure it was Samantha. All three of us saw her. Besides there is only one mermaid out there who has a pure white tail with golden scales, long black hair and blue eyes." Lewis said while holding Cleo close to his side.

Cleo looked hopeful when she asked. "And she said she'll come back tomorrow?"

Zane was the one to answer this time. "Yep, right after almost giving us heart attacks."

"Hey, at least she didn't attack you guys." Rikki butted in, drawing shivers of fear from the guys.

XXX

*Next day - early morning*

"Hello again Samantha. What do you have for me this time?" Elderly woman asked as soon as Samantha had closed the door to the pawn shop. "Normally I wouldn't open my shop this early, but your call made me curious."

"I would like to sell these items." Samantha said getting few coins, rings and couple of necklaces from her waterproof back. "Same thing as last time."

"That is why like doing business with you Samantha. You don't try lying to me which is why I respect you." The pawn shop owner then looked over the things Samantha had placed on the counter. After a moment she pulled out one ring and handed it back to Samantha. "I can't buy this. It's much too valuable than I would ever be able to give you. The rest of these I can buy with a high price."

Samantha looked down at the ring. "I forgot I had this with me. This one I'm going to keep myself. It's was a gift."

What she left out was that the ring was magical and it was Luna who gave it to her. The band was pure silver with blue crystal embedded in the middle. If one was to look close enough they could see that the band is covered in a pattern that looked like scales.

"That is a beautiful ring Samantha. Take good care of it." The elderly woman said as she paid Samantha for the other items.

"I will." She looked at her phone. "I have to go now, but I'll come back if I make other discoveries."

"Take care dear."

xxx

Samantha's p.o.v

I let mom com my hair as I read grandma's journal about how she (Julia), Gracie and Louise became mermaids and how they lost their powers during the planetary alignment. In a way it's a huge relief that mom know what is going on. Dad would never understand this so we decided to keep quiet.  
"Sammy!" Kim would have bowled me over if it wasn't for my knew strength. "Where were you?" She demanded before noticing mom sitting behind me. "Oh, hey mom."  
"Kim dear, could you close the door. I too would like to know where you were Samantha."  
"Um, can I come in too?" Elliot asked from the doorway. "I know about this too."  
"Yes Elliot you can come in." Mom said while placing my hairbrush on my dresser.

Knowing that mom had same kind of temper as me I actually made me comply. "Since all of you know that I'm a mermaid I'll tell you. It all started with the Crescent moon or the night before it."  
So I explained to mom, Kim and Elliot about the dream I had and what I remembered about that night. It felt actually good to tell someone non-mermaid about my troubles so I didn't stop my explanation like I had intended to do.  
"Who's Luna?" Kim asked from my lap, I didn't even notice she was there.  
"Luna was a mermaid when Cleopatra was a queen, actually Luna was her twin sister. She's really nice and wise. Without her help I would still be hiding near the Drayton's Reef which is sharks breeding ground."  
Elliot fell of my bead, looking at me wide eyed. "You saw a ghost?"  
"A spirit Elliot. Luna is spirit not some mangy old ghost that scares children. Sometimes when things have been out of my control or too stressful I go to her for advice. I owe her a lot." I said feeling more calm than I had in days.  
Mom stroked my cheek as she stood up. "I better go and start preparing dinner. Is mashed potatoes and chicken alright?"  
"That would be lovely. Thanks mom." I thanked mom, internally cheering for not having to eat fish.  
Kim and Elliot both sat really close to me and hugged me like their life depended on it. "We missed you." They said in unison.  
Those three words calmed me more than I could ever describe. Instead of saying anything I hold them close, waiting for mom to call us down for dinner.  
'I wonder where Cleo is.' Ran through my mind.  
And as if hearing my thoughts I heard Cleo's voice downstairs. Kim groaned and held me even tighter.  
"Emma and Rikki is here too." Elliot mumbled and I could hear irritation from his voice.

XXX

No p.o.v

Samantha stood up from her bed, leaving Kim and Elliot still sitting there. Bev seemed to wonder how Cleo will react seeing Samantha home again.

The door burst open with resounding *BANG*! Cleo entered first followed by Rikka and Emma.

"Sam! Don't you ever do that again! Why did you just swim off like that in your mermaid form? Where were you all this time? We looked everywhere for you!" Cleo sobbed quietly, hugging his twin.

Emma and Rikki too joined the hug putting their two cents in.

"I think I lost 8 out of 9 of my mermaid lives worrying over you Sam." Rikki said, being her blunt self. She didn't cry, but she also hugged Samantha like there was no tomorrow.

"Next time I'll freeze you over if you something like this again." Emma threatened Samantha, though she too was happy to have her back safe and sound.

"What do you mean 'freeze her over'?" Elliot asked, not liking that his blood sister threatened his adopted sister.

"E-Elliot!" Emma screamed as she, Cleo and Rikki finally noticed who else were in the room. "I-it just a joke Elliot."

"Mom? Kim?" Cleo asked, looking like she was about to faint.

"Oh no." Rikki whispered.

"Relax girls. We already know." Bev said to her daughter and her friends.

"Y-you do? How?" Cleo asked, trying to hide behind Samantha.

"Sit down and I'll explain..."


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hello readers! as I have said in chapter 20 please give credit where credit is due! now on with the Reading!
> 
> I have to point out that when I write something with no help I shall tell you!
> 
> BTW Tiffany P.O.V is my own.. Mean It is as I wrote my beta said it was good as is so I trust her! She also thinks its a nice twist. and I have to say I agree! :)
> 
> Now here is chapter 21!
> 
> Enjoy!

No p.o.v

Bev waited until everyone was sitting comfortably before starting her story. "It all started when me and Don found out I was expecting twins. At the time Don was struggling with his business so we had no other choice but place one of you in adoption. I knew Gracie was my mother's friend during their youth so I contacted her. I'll spare you the details of the process, but when the time came to say goodbye to you Samantha I refused to be there. I simply couldn't bare to see you go. So I resulted to going through my mother's belongings. That's how I found her journal that told everything about mermaids. I was waiting for one of you to tell me on their own."

Cleo, Emma and Rikki all looked uncomfortable, knowing that there was someone who could have helped them before.

Samantha cleared her throat to brake the tension in the room. "Mom did you know that the locket Rikki is wearing belonged to grandma? Cleo has Gracie's locket and Emma has Miss Chatham's locket. My locket comes from the different set and Kim has another. The third one is still missing."

"I always wondered what happened to mom's locket. It's good to know it's in good hands." Bev smiled at Rikki. "Now it's also about time you know about your cousin."

"Cousin? What cousin?" Cleo asked suspiciously, she didn't want anymore surprises.

"Why Ash Dove of course." Bev stated like it was obvious.

"WHAT?!" Samantha, Cleo, Kim, Rikki, Emma and Elliot yelled.

"Never a dull moment." Samantha whispered to Kim, who could only nod her head.

XXX

Ash's p.o.v

My awesome day just turned into a nightmare. First I learned that Cleo and Samantha are my cousins. Sure it was surprise, but in a nice way.

Then that airheaded surfer wannabe asked Emma's help with swimming problems. And he dragged Samantha with them.

A quick pleading look from my new found cousin had me following them, which I would have done anyway. I don't trust that guy with Emma nor Samantha. Add water and we have trouble.

*at the pool*

Why did that idiot drag Samantha here to begin with? Emma was in the swim team but...Oh hell no! If that creep thinks he can ask Samantha out then- Okay never knew I could be this protective over anyone else, but Emma.

XXX

No p.o.v

"What the hell did you just call me you b***!?" Byron yelled to Samantha, who had just refused to go out with him.

"I called you j***. Did you get water in your ears?" Samantha shot back, getting more irritated by the minute.

"That's it!" Byron pushed Samantha into the pool then storming the hell out of there.

XXX

Samantha's p.o.v

'Oh nonononono! This is not good! There are people coming!'

I just happened to look up through my hair. What I saw almost gave me heart attack!

'S*** that's Destiny! I hope she didn't see my tail, against the blue bottom my white tail practically shines in comparison. Emma and Ash better hurry up. The pools chlorine is starting to hurt and there is no oxygen in pool water.'

My head is starting to throb, which can't be good.

'S***.'

XXX

Ash's p.o.v

"Ash, I'll try to stall Destiny and Tiffany for a while. Call the others to help get Sam out of the pool." Emma whispered to before she hurried off.

"S***." I mumbled pulling out my phone. "Zane? I need and you Lewis here asap! That idiot Byron just pushed Samantha into the pool and there are people coming. Emma is trying to stall Destiny and Tiffany, but she can't do it forever.

'Calm down Ash we'll be there soon. Good thing too that we are nearby.' Zane cut the call.

After a quick look around I made sure no one was looking I dived in the water. There was no way I could wait for Lewis and Zane to arrive. Samantha just appeared at the bottom and she's not moving. The chlorine must have done something to her if she tried to breath.

Two splashed made me look up. To my relief it was only Zane and Lewis. Together we hauled Samantha out of the pool.

"Stay still guys." Rikki said, at least giving us warning before she used to dry us off.

"What happened?" Cleo demanded, but I was not in a mood to talk.

"Later." I grunted scooping Samantha up. "Where to?"

Emma then came running towards. "My place is closest. Only Elliot is home, but he knows."

xxx

No p.o.v

Everyone was gathered in Emma's room, waiting for Samantha to wake.

"So Byron thinks he can win against me in 100 meter swim competition? Not a chance." Zane said with a wink towards Rikki. "Unless he trains with a mermaid he wont stand a chance."

Cleo didn't even listen to what others were talking about or what they were going to about Byron. She only had her eyes on her twin at the moment.

"What if Destiny saw something? She kept asking me weird questions after Tiffany left." Emma said silencing everyone in the room. "Zane could you keep an eye on her?"

"No problem." Zane nodded.

XXX

Tiffany's P.O.V

-In the public Library-

I growled in frustration as I looked threw another book on Marine life/animals.

I have been looking for the thing that had saved my life, well not only my life but that of Miriam and Destiny.

But All I know is it was orange and looked almost like a dolphin's tail. I told Miriam what I had seen but, She turned up her nose and walked away.

Telling me that she didn't care. Destiny on the other hand told me that it must have been some kind of Marine Animal, but if it was then Why can't I find it?

Speaking of odd, Emma said that she and Zane had found us drifting in the water, and They had dragged us to sore.

I had asked her if she saw anything but she gave me a look that just screamed 'You are crazy' and I dropped it.

I let out a long sigh and grabbed my cell and called Destiny.

I asked her if she wanted to got to the Swimming pool.

She had said she was just about to call and ask the same question, and that she had already asked Miriam but the answer was a no.

After we chatted a little while I hung up and got on my swim suit.

As we got there Byron ran right into us. He didn't even say sorry.

I was closer to the pool when I caught sight of something white and that looked familiar at the bottom of the pool I couldn't remember where I saw it ,but before I got closer to get a better look.

Emma called us over. when we went over to her.

She asked if we'd seen Byron.

I answered her telling her the truth... well after about five minutes of telling her that it wasn't her business.

She had asked if we could tell Byron that she no longer what's to train him for the swimming torment and that after what he did he was on his own.

I nodded in agreement, I was happy because now I can tell Miriam that she can swoop in and nab him.

As I walked away. I heard Destiny asking Emma about what sea life was in these waters.

After I texted Miriam , I remembered why the thing in the pool looked so familiar to me... it almost the same as the orange thing that saved us from death! I turned around and ran back to the pool, but by the time I got there, it- whatever it was- was gone.

Damnit! I was so close!

This made me even more determined to find out what it was!

What if the orange one could move from sea to land? I must find out what it is, before the end of summer... Which is in a week!

I Better get to work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ME: I have to say that I think that Tiffany is the smarter of the two (Miriam and Tiffany). If Miriam took what Tiffany said to heart about her costume for the Miss Sea Queen thingy then maybe she would have been the queen and not Tiffany. Anyway please leave a review and let us know what you think!


	22. Chapter 22

No p.o.v

It was quiet in the Sertori house before the twins were woken up by their mother. Cleo and Samantha had been talking late the previous night, planning on what to do for the full moon, so they had ended up falling asleep in Samantha's room.

"Wakey wakey girls." Bev sing songed as she held large tray in her hands. "I made you two breakfast. It's your birthday after all."

"Thanks mom." Came the twins little drowsy reply. They happily started to eat though slowly.

"When you two are done come outside." Bev said leaving the twins alone.

"Oh no." Cleo mumbled under her breath. Her shoulders slumped little.

"Should I be worried?" Samantha asked quietly. When Cleo had 'that' look in her eyes it was never good news.

"Dad has probably arranged a party for us." Cleo groaned with a grimace.

"And that is bad, why?" Now Samantha was starting to worry, what exactly had their dad done?

Cleo sighed before remembering that Samantha didn't know about her previous birthdays. "He still thinks I'm seven years old. The part is more for kids rather than teens..."

"We can see backyard from your room. I want to know what is going on before going outside." Samantha said as she chanced her clothes quickly. "If it's bad then I'm out of here faster than you can say 'mermaid'."

XXX

Tiffany's p.o.v

"Tiffany! Are you listening to what I just told you?" Miriam asked, more like demanded in her shrill voice, putting a seagull to shame.

"Yes, I heard you. You want me to find you something rare, because your old necklace broke down and fell into the drain." I said quickly wanting to get away from Miriam for a while. Sometimes I question why I hang out with her.

"Good now go! And don't back before you have something no one else has!" The banshee, sorry Miriam screamed as I left her house.

Now how I'm going to do this? There's always something from the stores, but Miriam hates antiques. Something from the sea perhaps? That could work actually if I can get someone to drive a boat.

*At the JuiceNet*

"Eva! Come with me." I demanded as soon as I saw the nerdy girl. I mean she is Lewis's sister, she has to be nerdy. I grabbed her arm and pulled her outside.

"Hey, stop pulling me Tiffany. I'm not some dog." Eva complained. I ignored it since I don't have all day.

"Look here's the deal. Miriam blames me that her favourite necklace broke and fell in the drain. She demands that I find her something rare that no one else has. I need you to take me to Mako Island where I can dive. There has to be something there." I explained as kindly as I could.

"What's it for me?" Eva asked, looking at me like I was something weird.

"I'll pay you. $200 for helping and $200 if I find something. Deal?" As I finished I saw that Eva seemed to think about something, but I couldn't care less at the moment.

"Tiffany, you got yourself a deal." She held out her hand which I shook briefly.

"Let's go."

XXX

Samantha's p.o.v

You-have-got-to-be-kidding-me! Was all I could think of as I stood beside Cleo. No wonder she was so upset. I'm feeling upset myself..

"When the first opportunity to run comes we'll take it, right?" I whispered, wishing I could be somewhere else.

Cleo nudged me sharply. "Water. Now."

We ran and I mean really ran towards the water before anyone could stop us. How could dad do something like this? Pony, balloon animals, ball pool and I saw two clowns. It is our 16th birthday for cryin out loud! And dad was dressed as a cowboy!

/Race you to Mako./ I said to Cleo when we were clear. I saw Cleo nod her head to show she heard me. We took off faster than ever before.

XXX

Eva's p.o.v

Normally I would never do this, but I know Lewis and Ash plan to arrange birthday party for Cleo and Samantha in the JuiceNet later today. And this is easy way to get money. $200 is good and another $200 would be nice bonus. That is if Tiffany can find anything.

Tiffany's talk about 'diving' is actually snorkeling. But that isn't my problem.

XXX

Tiffany's p.o.v

I was just about to dive when the boat tilted like we were hit by a wave. "Aaah!" My scream cut short as I fell in the water.

"What the hell was that?!" I demanded Eva as she pulled herself back to her seat.

"How should I know?" Eva shot back at me.

"Whatever. I'll go now. You better still be here or I wont pay you anything!" Without waiting for her answer I dived.

Samantha's p.o.v

Me and Cleo were about the relax the shallow water near Mako when we heard the screaming. It actually scared us that someone had discovered us. Some of our scales actually reflect light now. Especially mine.

"What are they doing here?" Cleo whispered to me when we saw Eva in Lewis's boat with... Tiffany? Seriously?

"It's look like Tiffany is going snorkling. We better get ashore before she sees us. Good thing I can dry us faster. Otherwise we'd get caught."

Cleo nodded as we dragged ourselves to shore. When we were dry both of us facepalmed. We could have used the water to carry us further. Looks like we are both having a bad day.

XXX

Tiffany's p.o.v

I couldn't find anything! Miriam is so going to have my head for this. What's that?

Something was shimmering in the shallow water so of course I headed there. I can't believe what I'm seeing right in front me. Four items made of...

Is that gold? And silver? And are those pearls? Jackpot! I'll give the silver one to Miriam and keep the gold for myself. And those pearls. Perfect for earrings. This is better than shopping.

"Eva! Get over here!" I called, only to find that the boat was already ashore. Maybe she needed to go? In the bushes? Eww!

XXX

Eva's p.o.v

"Cleo?" I called out my brother's girlfriend. "Cleo?"

"Keep your voice down." I heard Cleo hiss from behind a boulder.

"Don't worry Tiffany isn't here." Hoping that my voice was more assuring than I felt.

"There's no way that snob will wander here on purpose."

How did Samantha get here? Don't tell me she is also a mermaid? That would explain a few things.

"Can you guys do me a favour?" I asked quickly. If I make Tiffany wait too long she might not pay me. And I really need that money.

The twins looked at me weirdly, but I decided to push on. "I need you guys to meet me at JuiceNet in half an hour."

"What's the catch?"

Damn Samantha sure is observant.

"No catch. Please?"

"Fine." "What ever."

"Great, see you there." I left before they could chance their minds.

XXX

No. p.o.v

When Eva came back to the boat she saw Tiffany smiling like she had won a lottery.

"There you are." Tiffany chirped. "Here's your payment." The bubbly girl pressed money on Eva's hand, not even bothering to count how much she gave. "Let's head back. I need to stop at the jewellery store to make these into necklaces and these into earrings."

Eva just nodded as she counted how much she got. $200 for the help and... $650 for extra! That's $450 more than promised. Acting quick Eva put the money in her pocket as she started the boat.

If only she had looked over what Tiffany was gushing over.

*Later at JuiceNet*

Samantha and Cleo walked slowly towards the cafe. That mornings events were still bugging them. More than they would care to admit.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: hey readers this chapter is going to be the day after Cleo and Samantha's birthday!
> 
> I wanted to separate this from the other chapter. Please have fun reading.
> 
> bye!
> 
> p.s: my beta/co-author and I do not own H2o Just Add Water.
> 
> p.p.s : we do own Samantha , Eva, Luna , and Destiny.
> 
> p.p.p.s: My beta/co-author Prue162 own's the OC Mrs Hobson(the pawn shop owner)

~Day after the Birthday party~

Rikki sighed as she walked along the warm sandy beach. She couldn't believe the mess Mr. Sertori made out of Cleo and Sam's 16th birthday. But at least it ended well.  
Now here she was walking barefoot on the warm sands a few feet from the water. It was a very beautiful and peaceful morning... *Insert giggling and aweing girls here* and there goes Rikki's perfect day.  
As Rikki walks closer to the noise she see's a group of 3 girls around Miriam.

"It's so beautiful Miriam! Where'd you get it?"

Miriam smiled like the Queen B*** she is. "I found it." She then noticed Rikki. "Oh look what the cat dragged in."

Rikki would have normally ignored Miriam and her followers, but the silver scale caught her attention. 'That's one of Cleo's scales!'  
"Nice scale. Still I wouldn't wear something like that. Bye."

"Urgh! I hate her! Can't she see this is pure silver? Not some freaky scale!" Miriam screeched loudly.

'I gotta call Cleo.' Rikki thought as she pulled out her phone.

*At the Mall*

Emma was walking through the mall minding her own business when Tiffany bumped on her.

"Hey!" Emma yelped trying to stay standing.

"Oh it's just you. No matter I've in good mood so I'm going to ignore this incident." Tiffany was about to turn around, but Emma saw clearly Tiffany's new jewelry.

"Nice jewelry. Where'd you get it?" Emma asked, trying to stay calm. She knew that it was one of Samantha's scales and the pearls were her tears.

"Oh, these?" Tiffany seemed happy to show of her new jewelry. "I found these near Mako Island. Miriam has similar necklace, but it's silver. These earrings I kept myself. Anyway gotta go. Bye Emma!"

Pulling out her phone Emma called Samantha. "Sam? It's Emma. Can we talk?"

XXX

*Sertori house*

Emma and Rikki had just told Samantha and Cleo what they had seen.

"That would explain why Tiffany was at Mako Island yesterday." Samantha murmured, clearly upset that her scale and tears were used as jewelry. She seemed to realise something. "Does that mean our 'special' scales wont turn back into skin when dry?"

Cleo gasped. "If someone were ever to find out about us would be catastrophic! Our scales and Sam's tears could be sought after by many."

Rikki growled in disgust. "Miriam said she found hers by herself when it was really Tiffany, who gave it to her."

"All of this is giving me a headache." Samantha moaned pressing her face into a pillow. "And it's going to be full moon tonight." Her voice was muffled.

'S***!' Ran through all of their minds.

XXX

No p.o.v

Rikki was getting sick and tired of Cleo and Emma being a sticks in the mud. Samantha atleast knows when to let loose which was good.

An idea hit Rikki head on. What if she uses the full moon to her advantage? Could she pull it of by herself? She would probably need Samantha's help.

The problem was getting Emma and Cleo out of the way.

"Rikki! Give us a hand here. We need to moon proof the windows." Emma snapped to her fellow mermaid.

Rolling her eyes Rikki walked closer. "Who died and made you queen?"

"Someone has to be organized around here!" Emma's voice was more shrill than normal which made Cleo more nervous than she already was.

"Emma please. No fighting, we have enough problems already." The brunette pleaded. "Dad still doesn't know about any of this. Mom and Kim are keeping him busy camping while we are supposed to 'study'."

Before Emma could say anything moon shone inside from a crack between the curtains. The light reflected from a bowl of water straight into Rikki's face. Dreamy smile rose on her face, creeping out her friends.

Next thing anyone realised was that Rikki took the bowl and threw the water on Cleo and Emma. Both of the mermaids screamed as they hit floor, hard.

"Sam! We need help!" Cleo called out to her twin.

Footsteps approached fast as Samantha ran downstairs. She stopped when she saw Emma and Cleo on the floor in their mermaid forms.

"Where's Rikki?" She asked only to get yanked outside. The last thing she remembered was the glowing fullmoon.

Cleo's p.o.v

"Sam? Samantha!" I called out for my twin. After all the preparations we did to avoid the moon this happens.

"This can't be happening." Emma murmured beside me. "Not only Rikki is moonstruck for the first time we have to worry about Samantha too? If her powers go out of control anything could happen."

"We need to call the guys. They should be at Zane's place." With difficulty I reached for my phone...

XXX

No p.o.v

The two moonstruck mermaids smiled as they swam where Miriam lives with her parents. Somewhere at the back of their minds they knew that others were worried about them, but the moon made them ignore the feeling.

As soon as they were out of the water their tails vanished, full moon's magic was really affecting the two mermaids.

Soon they had a clear view of Miriam's window that was open since it was so hot outside. Rikki raised her hand and began to heat up the silver scale around Miriam's neck, causing the sleeping girl to turn in her sleep. As the heat was becoming too much the chain holding the scale melted. Now it was Samantha's turn to use her telekinetic powers to levitate the scale out of the window and straight to them.

With the scale safely tucked in Rikki's pocket they turned to leave when someone called their names. Ignoring it they dived back in the water.

XXX

Zane's p.o.v

After Lewis ended the call it was decided that he and Ash will head to the Sertori's while I'll go looking for the girls. I remember Rikki being upset that Miriam was wearing Cleo's scale as a necklace. Could they be there.

Running faster than ever before I ran towards Miriam's place. Upon reaching it I saw the two missing mermaids. "Rikki! Samantha!"

They dived back in the water ignoring me. 'S***.'

Pulling out my phone I called Ash.

"Ash we have problem. Rikki and Samantha were just outside Miriam's place no doubt getting Cleo's scale back. Their next stop is probably Tiffany's place. Or it would be if they knew where she lives, but I personally have no idea if they do or not."  
'What if the moon helps them? What you just said they seems somewhat aware of what they are doing.'  
"What am I'm supposed to do?" I demanded as I made my way towards the docks.  
The 'I don't want to face two moonstruck mermaids by myself' was left unsaid.  
'Get your Zodiac and meet us at the dock near Cleo's place. We'll meet you there.'  
"Fine."

XXX

No p.o.v

Samantha and Rikki heard the boat long before they saw it. After hearing Zane's voice the two mermaids changed directions. Instead going after Tiffany they headed towards Mako Island.

They surfaced in the moon pool just as the water was beginning to bubble around them. Since the two moonstruck mermaids were touching each other something weird happened. Their minds became linked together.

Samantha's hair also began to shine as if someone had woven stardust in her hair. Rikki looked like she normally did.

As the moon passed over the crater a yawn sounded in the moon pool. The moon's spell was finally wearing off.

"Rikki? Why are we here?" Samantha asked when she realised where they were.

"Um...no idea. I remember seeing the full moon. And now we are here." Rikki answered hesitantly. She looked at Samantha eyes widening. "Sam your hair!"

"What?" Samantha then took hold of her hair and looked at it. "Did someone pour glitter on me?"

[It looks nice in my opinion.] Rikki thought.

"Thanks for the compliment Rikki." Samantha murmured still looking at her hair.

"I didn't say anything."

[She didn't? But I heard it.] Samantha thought.

"I heard you!" Rikki exclaimed.

"You heard my thoughts and I heard yours...can this night get any weirder?"

XXX

Ash's p.o.v

We've been here almost an hour and no sight of Samantha or Rikki. If they saw us coming then they could be anywhere. Could they be- "Guys."

"What?" Zane asked grumpily, he must be almost as tired that I am.

"What if they went to Mako?"

"If the girls really saw us there is a possibility that they didn't want to hurt us." Lewis said, back in science mode. I'm too tired for this.

"Let's go then." Zane started the Zodiac before putting the engine on full throttle.

*Mako Island*

"Samantha! Rikki!" I called as I slid down the entrance. My only answer was a splash of water. "They are here!" I called up to Zane and Lewis.

Instead of waiting I sprinted towards the tunnel that leads into to moonpool. When I saw both girls there unharmed, but tired I let out the breath I was holding.

"Rikki!" Zane almost fell in the pool in his haste to get to his girlfriend.

"Hey." Rikki murmured and judging by her voice she was more tired than any of us. Samantha seems to be almost asleep.

"What happened to your hair Sam?" I heard Lewis ask. "It's sparkling."

"Full moon." Samantha yawned.

"Let's get you two home, okay?" I asked carefully. It would not be good idea to p*** off two moonstruck mermaids.

"Little help?" Zane tried to heave Rikki out of the pool by himself.

It took all three of a while to get the girls out of the pool and dried of. Samantha fell asleep as soon as she was out and dried . Her hair was shimmering and looking carefully I could see small gemstones in her hair. Zane took Rikki while I took Samantha. Lewis steered the Zodiac back home.

xxx

No p.o.v

Two out three guys carrying a sleeping girl would normally raise questions, but that is only if there is someone there to see them. Luck seemed to be on their side as they made their way back to Sertori's. Since Ash and Zane had their hands full, it Lewis's job to open the door for them.

"Are they okay?" Cleo almost screamed when she saw her twin sister in Ash's arms.

"They are fine. We found them in the moon pool." Lewis held Cleo back so Zane, could place Rikki on the couch. Ash on the other hand took Samantha back in her own room.

"We'll talk more about later, okay? We all need sleep." Emma took up ordering everyone again.

"Night."

All the guys stayed the rest of the night were they were. Sleeping on a small boat was out of question.

XXX

~Early the next morning~

Miriam's p.o.v

"My neck is killing me." I grind my teeth as I tried to touch my neck only to scream as pain shot from the place I touched. "Where's my necklace. Did Tiffany give me cursed necklace?"

Reaching for my phone I dialed Tiffany's number.

"TIFFANY! HOW DARE YOU GIVE ME A CURSED NECKLACE!" I screamed into the phone as soon as Tiffany picked up.  
'Cursed? What are you talking about?' That little weasel is trying to innocent huh?  
"Don't you dare worm your way out of this! My necklace is gone and my whole neck is burned!"  
'What? That is impossible. I still have mine so it can't be cursed. Allergic reaction perhaps?'

Screaming in frustration I cut the call then throwing my phone on the wall where it shattered to pieces.

XXX

*Samantha's room*

Samantha woke up the next morning at 6:00 am. She then noticed that she was in her own bed. The last thing she remembered was that she was in the moon pool with Rikki.

Then the memory of their mind talk surfaced. Smiling she decided to give it a shot.

[Rikki can you hear me?] Samantha whispered in her mind which was so weird for her.

[Yea wa-do-ya want? I am sleepy.] Rikki clearly wasn't awake enough.

[I want you to tell the others when they wake that I have gone out? I'll be back as soon as I can.]

[K] Rikki fell asleep again.

Samantha then quickly got dressed and grabbed her bag that held 60 gold coins and had two diamond seashell necklaces. She would hopefully be able to buy a larger house soon. After all she had sold in the pawn shop her savings were massive.

*At the Pawnshop*

"Hello again Samantha. Do you have something new for me?" The owner was happy to see her favourite customer again. "Love what you have done you hair darling."

"Thank you and I'm sure you'll love these." Samantha pulled out all the 60 coins and the two necklases. She carefully placed everything on the counter.

"Oh my lord Samantha you are spoiling me with your findings."

Giggling Samantha took the offered money before leaving. If only she had seen the two pair of eyes that had seen her leave the pawn shop.

"Did you see her hair? So beautiful." Tiffany sighed dreamily, wishing she could pull of something like that. Samantha's hair shimmered in the sunlight.

"Forget about her for a minute Tiffany." Miriam grinded her teeth. "We have to find out why she was in the pawn shop. C'mon."

Reluctantly Tiffany followed the bossy blond in the pawn shop, hoping that she could go home. Just once in her life she wasn't in a mood for shopping.

XXX

Miriam and Tiffany walked into the pawn shop.

Miriam turned towards Tiffany and pointed "Go look around."

Tiffany huffed but did as she was told.

Miriam walked up to the Lady (Is the shop owner a female?) at the counter.

"Welcome to 'You find it we buy it' How may I help you young lady?" The Lady (Does she have a name?) asked.

"I want to know what that girl was doing in here." Miriam told her.

Suddenly the woman's smile was gone and her eye's narrowed "I am not sure why it's any of your business what my client does. Nor will I tell you. Now either look around or leave!" with that the woman walked into the back.

Miriam glared while thinking 'How dare that hag speak to me that way!'

Miriam then set her sights on the helper he was a male about 17 years old. with dirty blonde hair and had green eyes that where covered by huge dorky glasses.

She flipped her hair as she walked towards him. "Excuse me , but maybe you could help?" She gave him pleading eyes and a pouty lip. The male looked like a fish, he didn't understand why a goddess (Yuck!) was talking to a nerd like him.

"Su...sure wh..what can I.. help you with?" The male asked

"Well you see a girl I know came in here, and I am just wondering if you could tell me what she was doing here? Like did she buy something?" Miriam asked while she twirled a piece of her Blonde (Not a clue if she is a natural or a fake) Hair with her finger.

"Do you mean Samantha?" Miriam nodded "Well she doesn't buy anything. normally she brings in some of her findings like today she brought in a bag of Gold coins, and 2 diamond seashell necklaces." He told her.

Miriam's smile dropped faster than you can sneeze. The manipulative blond however put on a fake smile. "Oh, could you show me those necklaces?"

The poor helper shook his head. "Mrs Hobson will fire me if I do that miss. And I really need this job. I'm sorry." And before Miriam could say anything he took off.

Gritting her teeth Miriam looked at Tiffany, only to find out her friend was outside talking in her phone.

"Fine. I'll take a look on my own then."

One necklace found its way in Miriam's bag and the blonde menace was holding the second necklace when Mrs Hobson returned in the shop.

"And what do you think you are doing missie?" She looked inside the case. "I'll call the police for shoplifting. This will make mark in your papers."

*Police arrives*

Tiffany's p.o.v

Miriam is screaming her head off, because she got caught trying to steal what ever Samantha sold. The police ignored me since I was outside talking with father. He actually wants me to stop hanging out with Miriam.

Well this will give me perfect opportunity to find out the creature that saved me, Destiny and Miriam from drowning.

Samantha's p.o.v

[Rikki? You awake?] I asked carefully. Getting mini heart attack while waking up is not nice.

[Gah! Oh sorry Sam. I almost forgot we could do this. Are you coming back soon? Cleo is becoming anxious.] Rikki replied after she calmed down from the scare I accidently gave her.

[Yep, just finished. *chuckle* Have you told others about this yet?] It took all my self control not to start smiling like a cheshire cat.

[Naah, why spoil the surprise? You better hurry up Sam.] Rikki sounded irritated. There are lots of possibilities as to what had ticked her off this time.

[See ya soon Rikki.] I started to walk faster to get back home. Cleo is still feeling upset when I took of alone all those weeks ago.

No p.o.v

Samantha and Rikki stood in front of everyone as they explained that their minds are now linked together. The reactions were different from everyone.

Emma was shaking her head clearly not believing anything she just heard. Cleo was confused, but put in on the full moons magic. Or was it the moon pool?

Lewis wanted to do some test to find out the limits of the link the girls now shared. Ash and Zane seemed to just accept it since they had found them from the moon pool last night.

[This going to get some used to.] Samantha said mentally to Rikki.

[Well I'm not complaining.] Rikki replied.

~End of chapter 22!~


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ME: Okay in this chapter is the Episode 'The Big Chill' it will be different! As this is AU!
> 
> Also I do not Own (Nor does my beta/co-author ) H2o Just Add Water.
> 
> Thank you now please enjoy this chapter!
> 
> bye!

No p.o.v

Emma tried her best not to puke her guts out. Miriam making out with Byron was one sight she would like not to see in the JuiceNet. But hey the cafe is public so there is nothing she can do. She was glad that Ash trusted her enough to run the place when he was away running other business.

She couldn't stop thinking about what the mental link Samantha and Rikki now shared thanks to the magic of the full moon/ moon pool. It all seemed so unreal, but with mermaids everything seems to be possible.

"Emma! I want a mango smoothie with a dash of mint. And a banana shake for Byron!" Miriam ordered (demanded) from where she sat with Byron.

"That will take a minute." Emma called out as politely as she could. 'I hope others are having a better time than me.'

XXX

No. p.o.v

-Marine Park-

Samantha was holding her little box with a few pieces of jewelry she had made herself on her lap. She hummed absentmindedly while waiting.

Cleo had told her that maybe her work place would let her sell them.

Samantha knew that Cleo and her mother were going crazy because there was jewelry everywhere. But hey she was bored and she was banned from the kitchen at the time.

So here she was waiting for Cleo and her boss, Mrs. Geddes who is the the manager of the Marine Park to get done talking.

The door to the office opened and Mrs. Geddes walked out with Cleo. "Are you Samantha?"

"Yes ma'am." Samantha answered politely. She had stood up as soon as she heard the door opening.

"It's nice to meet you Samantha. Now Cleo here told me that you would like to sell some hand made jewelery here in the Marine Park. Why don't you come in?" Mrs. Geddes asked nicely, but Samantha saw that the manager clearly thought that she was going to waste her time.

"I'll see you later Cleo." Samantha said as she followed Mrs. Geddes inside the office. She placed the box on the table. "All of these jewelery I've made myself." Samantha opened to box only to hear Mrs. Geddes gasp.

"Oh my lord. And you made all these yourself?" Mrs. Geddes asked as she carefully took one of the bracelets. It was made out of small blue and white seashells that were braided together with stong cord. "It's beautifull. How much do you have made these?"

"I never kept count, but after so many bracelets, rings, earrings, necklaces, wind chimes and jewelery boxes, I don't even remember anymore. They just sit in my room gathering dust." Samantha answered truthfully. She was gald that Mrs. Geddes liked the bracelet even if it was so simple in desing.

"Well my dear, I think we a perfect place for you to sell these amazing pieces of art." Mrs. Geddes pulled out some forms for Samantha to fill. In her euphoria the manager failed to notice that the small 'rent' of the selling spot was ridiculously small.

'Wow, this will help with my savings big time and I can still keep making new jewelery if I ever get bored.' Samantha thought as she noticed that small paragraph on the contract.

"When can I start Mrs. Geddes?" Samantha asked while packing her samples back in the bow.

"I'll have the workers clean it so you can start tomorrow after noon. How does that sound?"

"It sounds wonderful Mrs. Geddes. I've never been a morning person." Samantha confessed quietly.

"Then that makes two of us."

xxx

*Next morning*

Cleo woke up to her phone ringing. "Hello?" She mumbled.  
'Cleo, thank goodness you picked up! Listen I need your help!' Emma sounded hysterical which was so unlike her.  
"Emma? What exactly happened?" Cleo was now wide awake.  
'I'll tell you later! Get Samantha and Rikki and come over at the JuiceNet!' Emma was almost screaming over the phone.  
"You better have a really good explanation for Sam. You know she's not a morning person."  
'Just hurry!'

With a frustrated sigh Cleo got up and changed her clothes.

XXX

No. p.o.v

*JuiceNet - freezer*

[Can we please leave her like that?] Rikki asked Samantha. She enjoyed seeing the b*** frozen solid.

[And have police come after us? Or worse some weird science that we don't know of? Dr Denman was bad enough. Look at Emma, she's close to hysterics.] Samantha said, though she also wanted to let Miriam stay frozen.

[So we have to unfreeze her?] Rikki kept staring at Miriam.

[Unfortunately. We are the only ones who can do it Rikki.] Samantha pinched at the bridge of her nose. Being 'gentle' she lifted Miriam up from the corner and carried the blonde out of the freezer.

"Yikes." Lewis gulped at the display of strength. "Remind me again not to get on her bad side." He whispered to his girlfriend.

"Sure." Cleo mumbled back suppressing a shiver.

xxx

After Miriam is unfrozen, Samantha left to go gather her merchandise she was going to sell at the Marine Park. Bev gave her a lift and helped even carry some of the boxes.

"Thanks for the help mom. I'll probably be back home same time as Cleo." Samantha hugged Bev gently.

"Good luck sweetie." Bev smiled at her daughter before leaving.

Samantha new she was early, but she wanted to get everything placed out nicely so everyone can look at them better. Knowing from experience that if the counter was messy no one would take another look at it.

"Looking good Samantha."

"Thank you Mrs Geddes." Samantha smiled while hanging some of the seashell wind chimes up. "I'm sorry I came early, but I wanted to place everything out nicely.

"That's okay my dear. Do you mind if I take sneak peak?" Mrs Geddes asked.

"Go ahead, I'm almost done anyway." Samantha placed the last ring on its place. "The Ocean's Pearl is ready for its grand opening."

"The Ocean's Pearl? It has a nice ring to it. Ah, I think I'll get this bracelet you showed me yesterday and the matching earrings." Mrs Geddes paid Samantha the full price without blinking her eyes.

"Thank you Mrs Geddes."


	25. Chapter 25

Nobody's P.O.V

-Sertori House-

It was early in the morning, the sun just barely up. Nothing was out of the ordinary, everyone was still asleep...wait let me correct my last statement, everyone but a 16 year old teenage girl, who was bored out of her mind.

'Why of all times did I have to wake before the sun? And when my sister forbidded me from making any more jewelry. I mean sure she found one in the fridge, but she didn't have to forbid me from making them..' The girl thought.

She got up and got dressed as quietly as possible so she didn't wake anyone up. The girl then tiptoed into the kitchen and started to cook.

Bye 7:00 am she had cooked 6 full breakfasts and before she could start on more her father Don came into the kitchen. When he spotted all the food. he sighed and then took a deep breath before yelling.

"BEV SERTORI COME GET YOUR CHILD!" He yelled.

This not only startled the girl, but also shocked her to the point her mother had been able to get to the kitchen. She had nowhere to hide.

Bev took one look at all the food and then to the girl who looked like a deer in headlight. "Samantha, I told you no cooking when you are bored." She told the girl, sternly might I add.

"But mum I woke before the sun and I got bored because Cleo forbid me from making anymore jewelry, just because she found them in the fridge. And it was an accident. I didn't mean to put them there." Samantha told her mother.

"And I said no cooking when your bored." Bev told her.

Then Cleo and Kim came down stairs and entered the kitchen. Both of the girls had woken to their father's yell.

"At least the breakfast is ready." Kim yawned as she picked up one plate and carried it to the table.

"Thanks Sam." Cleo thanked her twin. This saved her from making the breakfast since it was her turn to cook. "This is delicious." The brunette hummed contently.

"Glad you like it." Samantha said smiling sheepishly. "Sorry mom, dad." She apologized. "But you know I can't help it when I get bored."

"Apology accepted." Bev smiled at her daughter. "Now let's eat before the food gets cold."

Don also smiled, he is really proud of his teenage daughters. Even if he didn't say it out loud. "Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"No where. I taught myself." Samantha replied. She turned to look at Cleo. "Cleo do you mind if I come with? I want to see what Ronnie is like. Some workers say that dolphin is acting weirdly."

Cleo looked little surprised at Samantha's question. "Sure. And Ronnie isn't weird, he just doesn't like some of the workers."

"Like how we don't like Miriam." Samantha smirked while placing the dishes in the sink.

"Since Samantha made breakfast for all us today. Kim will do the dishes." Bev said as the twins gathered up their things.

"But mom-" Kim started to protest. She had to put on a little resistance so their dad wouldn't start suspecting things.

"No buts Kimberly." Don said firmly, not realising all of it was just an act.

"Fine." Kim pouted at her dad, but winked at her sisters, who tried their best not to laugh. If only they could tell their dad the truth.

XXX

Samantha's p.o.v

-Marine Park-

Cleo yawned as we walked through the Marine Park. We were walking on the bridge that went through one of the dolphin tanks when I noticed that Cleo's locket was going to fall of.

"Cleo your locket is loose." i pointed out the hanging locket to my twin.

"Huh? Oh no." Cleo knelt down trying to find out her locket that had just fallen in the water.

I looked around before smiling. "Wanna go for a swim? No one is around."

"You are on. I hope Ronnie doesn't mind." Cleo smiled back to me.

/Hey Ronnie. Hope you don't mind that we came for a swim. My sister lost her locket somewhere around here./ I spoke softly to Ronnie when he swam close my side.

Ronnie stopped and stared at me. It must be weird for him to see two mermaid and one of them is talking to him. Chirping happily Ronnie showed Cleo where her locket is. We all enjoyed our swim until we heard footsteps on the bridge above us.

/Cleo! We have to hide!/ I practically pulled Cleo with me as we took cover. Ronnie swam in front of us offering his help. /Thank you Ronnie./

"That was a close one." Cleo mumbled as she checked that her locket was secure this time.

"But also fun. Maybe you should give him a treat? Ronnie seemed so lonely." I whispered just in case if someone was near.

And as if in cue Ronnie swam to laughing his dolphin laugh. Cleo put a finger on her lips and made a 'shh' sound, but Ronnie shook his head causing me to laugh. Who knew dolphin's have a sense of humor.

"Okay okay." Cleo took one fish out of the cooler she was holding and tossed it to Ronnie.

"You fed him." Mitch said from behind us. "Hello Samantha." He greeted me.

"Hi Mitch. Did you fiance like the jewelry set you bought?" I asked, remembering what Mitch told me when he came to my little shop.

"She loved, but you actually managed to fed him. He won't let anyone near him." Mitch smiled like he had made a discovery of the year.

"Ronnie is different from other dolphins I've seen. He actually has a sense of humor." I said and nodded to Cleo to do what she did before. Ronnie of course shook his head again. "See? We tell him to be quiet and he does the exact opposite. If that is not sense of humor then I don't what is."

Mitch laughed at my words, but even he knew it was true. "Tell you what girls, I'm currently busy with the other dolphins. Would you two like to take care of Ronnie? Since he seems to like you."

Ronnie seemed to like it since he clicked furiously. I stuck my tongue out at Ronnie and he copied me! (Prue162 : can dolphins actually do that?) Cleo laughed at me. I must have had a perplexed look on my face.

"I'll help when I can, how about you Cleo? And remember one call and I'll be here if you need me." I looked at Cleo. She was smiling at me, working with dolphins has been her dream for a long time.

"Count me in."

XXX

-The Ocean's Pearl-

Samantha's p.o.v

I was busy in my little shop, handling the customers all by myself. Mrs Geddes offered me help, but no one else is going to touch my merchandise. Stealing would be so easy when my back is turned.

"Oh it's you." Came from behind me.

"Miriam. What can I do for you?" I asked though I really wanted to strangle her. Me and Rikki had noticed that Miriam has to cover her neck nowadays. That chain must have burned her badly when we got the scale back. Too bad I can't remember it.

"Where is the real vendor? I want to speak with her." Miriam b*** at me.

"You are looking at her." My words were like acid. "If you are not going to buy anything then move it. There are others waiting for their turn."

After staring at me in disbelieve the queen of the b*** left.

"Sorry about that everyone. Miss Kent has some feminine trouble, but it isn't contagious." I assured my customers with a bright smile.

'It's closing time already? Wow this day sure was busy.' I thought as I closed the doors to The Ocean's Pearl. 'If this keeps up then my savings will double maybe triple compared to what I have now.'

Smiling contently I made my way to where Ronnie is kept. That cheeky dolphin knows how to have good time. This morning proved it.

XXXXX

-Morning with Tiffany-

Tiffany's p.o.v

"Oww~" Note to self never again sleep with books on the bed. Looking at the books that surrounded me; Marine animal books, Fish books, Marine animal's home books, made me want to scream in frustation. How I'm ever going to find that creature that saved us from drowning?

Good things school will stay closed for another week or two since they have to rebuilt something.

Back in the problem at hand. If I can't find anything from the books then how can I EVER find out the truth...Doesn't Cleo Sertori work in the Marine Park? Well it's worth a shot. Now I only have to find her.

XXX

Tiffany's p.o.v

I've been running around almost four hours! Shopping is much easier than this, Well when Miriam isn't involved that is. Cleo wasn't at the Marine Park, Mall, docks, library... I need a drink. Good thing the JuiceNet is near.

Walking briskly I entered the cafe only to spot Cleo talking with Rikki. Perfect.

"Cleo. I've been looking everywhere for you." I put on my best fake smile.

"You have?" Is it really that hard to believe that I'm looking for someone. Well I used to hang out with Miriam. Not one of my better planes..

"I need your help with a school project. Can we talk." I used my most pleasant tone when wanting something. When I usually use this tone, I always get what I want.

"Why would Cleo want to waste her breath on you?" Rikki asked.

"Well, she wastes it on you daily." I shot back. No wonder Miriam hates her.

"No that's okay Tiffany we can talk." Cleo said as she followed me outside.

We sat down before I began. "The Marine Park library has research material of every sea creature there is right?" I asked, trying to look innocent.

"I guess." Cleo seemed little hesitant. Are the files classified? I really need to see those files.

"Can you get me an access?" Fingers crossed.

"Probably. But, why would I want to do that?" What's with all the questions?

"You would help me with my project on biology. Otherwise I won't pass the class. Please Cleo?"

"I'll see what I can do." Cleo left before I could say anything else.  
Now I just have to wait and see if she helps me.

XXX

Samantha's p.o.v

I had just left Ronnie and was heading for home when I thought that I was going to need a new phone. My previous one broke when it fell out of my pocket and into the water. Just my luck to lose my phone like that.

Dad wasn't pleased when I told him about it, that was until I told him that I'm going to buy a new one myself. Thank the Moon I was able to save my sim-card. Some of the numbers I have in it are important. Some I just kept to know who is calling.

"Samantha! Wait up!" I turned around and saw Rikki running towards me.

"Rikki! What have you been up to?" We resumed walking so no one could hear us.

"Well Tiffany is up to something. She came to the JuiceNet today and told Cleo she had been looking everywhere for her. She was being nice and all. Then they went outside to talk. I haven't seen Cleo after that." Rikki told me.

"Tiffany being nice? And she wanted to talk with Cleo...Can you and Emma keep an eye on them? I'll help when I'm not busy with The Ocean's Pearl. My handmade jewelry seems to be really popular." It feels nice that someone actually likes what I've done myself.

"Sure thing. I have nothing else to do." Rikki waved as she left to find Emma.

"Now...I need a new phone. It feels so wrong not to have phone with me." I murmured as I headed to the mall.

XXXX

Nobody's P.O.V

Samantha had a long day. Yesterday she had gone to the Mall after work to buy a new cell phone, but the phone she wanted was sold out and the guy said they'd have a new shipment in the morning, and that he'd let her come into the shop early.

So this morning she had forced herself to wake up at 5:00 in the morning, and she was not a morning person.

She ate toast for breakfast and went to get her new phone. After a few hours she was the owner of a touch-phone, she then decided she need a new swimsuit and it took more time to get one that she liked.

By the time she was done she might have overdid it as she had spent well over 1,500 dollars.

She had bought a new cute shirt for Kim, highly expensive but comfortable sandals for Cleo, a new fishing rod for her Dad, and a few Cook Book's for her mother. As for what she bought for herself? a cell phone, MP3 player, a new Bikini, a sundress, jeans, shirts, shoes, and lipgloss.

As of right now Samantha just wanted to go home and crawl into bed and take a nice nap.

But Apparently Lady Fate had something else planned.

As she walked threw her front door she went death, because of all the yelling going on.

"I can't believe Cleo is cheating on me!" Lewis was shouting. "We need to hunt down this Ronnie and..."

"ENOUGH!" Samantha yelled, she was not only tired, but now she was pissed off as well. "HOW DARE YOU! I THOUGHT SHE WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND! *looks at Emma in disappointment* AND YOU! I THOUGHT SHE WAS YOUR GIRLFRIEND! WHERE IS THE TRUST! HOW CAN YOU DOUBT HER LOVE FOR YOU?! *looks at Lewis in disappointment and anger* "

Samantha was very upset, Rikki could tell that she was hurt to think that her and her twin's friends and family could have so little trust in Cleo.

"How do you explain the call.."

Samantha once again cut the person (Her dad) speaking off with a glare. "Ronnie is...You know what I will let you find out by yourselves!" Samantha then turned and grabbed Rikki and left.

"Did she just kidnap my girlfriend?" Zane asked after Samantha had dragged Rikki out of the house.

XXXX

Samantha dragged Rikki behind her towards the Marine Park. She knew that everyone else was following behind her. (good thing she left her shopping bags home)

As soon as they reached the pool Ronnie was swimming Samantha whistled. "Ronnie!" She called out as she walked over the wooden bridge so she could see the dolphin better.

Ronnie responded by jumping out of the water, splashing Lewis in the proces. The cheeky dolphin then swam to Samantha, clearly happy to see his friend.

"Hey there Ronnie." Samantha cooed at the dolphin. "Thanks for getting Lewis wet for me."

"I-Is that?" Lewis sputtered. He felt so stupid right now.

"Guys, this is Ronnie. Mitch asked me and Cleo to take care of him since he is busy with the other dolphins." Samantha smiled at the dumbfounded looks everyone was sporting. "Right on time. Cleo! Did you know that you have 'new' boyfriend?" She decided to tease her twin.

"What? Lewis are dumping me?" Cleo looked like she was going to cry.

"Wha-? Nononononono! We all thought you were cheating on me, but then Samantha introduced us to Ronnie here...that's why I'm wet." Lewis started to ramble, terrified that Cleo wanted nothing to do with him now.

"So all this was just a one HUGE misunderstanding?" Don asked, relief clear in his voice.

"I'll let you solve this on your own. Bye." Samantha left the Marine Park, thanking her luck that it was her day off.

XXXX

Samantha was woken up later that night by Cleo.

"Good Morning Cleo..." Samantha said in a sleepy voice.

"It's nighttime sis and almost time for Dinner." Cleo responded.

"Yea well how did work go after I left?" Samantha asked.

"Um well after you left so did everyone else, I also found out that Tiffany wanted into the Marine Park Library so she could research Emma... well not really Emma but.." Cleo trailed off trying to figure out how to say the words she wanted to... but luckily Sam got what her twin was trying to say.

"She wanted to know what saved her is that right?"

Cleo nodded her head telling Samantha that her words were right.

"Okay what else happened?" She asked her twin.

"Well we found out what was wrong with Ronnie and now he has a girlfriend." Cleo told her.

"Girl's Dinner!" Yelled Their mother.

"Coming mom!" The twins chorused.

~The End of Chapter 25~


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ME: Okay in this chapter, The Sertori family grows by one. Now in the episode 'Hurricane Angela' Their cousin only comes for a visit, but in this chapter Her parents are dead. And she will be a new sister to Cleo, Samantha, and Kim. Hope you like it. Seeing as my Beta/Co-author and I despise The episode 'Under the weather' that didn't mean we didn't try to do it , because we did...it just didn't work out so it will be mentioned briefly in this chapter!
> 
> Now please enjoy this chapter!
> 
> bye! :D

Nobody's P.O.V

Samantha, Cleo and Kim all sat in Samantha's room talking. Few days ago when it was Samantha's first day at school it had started to rain, more like pouring. Since none of the girls had wanted to risk their secret being blown they had faked being sick.

But the whole thing almost blew up in their faces. Luckily all turned out just fine, but it lead for Bev giving all of them an earful the next day.

Now the Sertori girls had a new problem. Their cousin Angela was going to move in with them. Her parents had died in a car accident. And the lucky family who has to take care of Angela is...the Sertori's.

"This is going to be a nightmare." Cleo groaned, while chewing on her lower lip. "It's hard to keep our secret from dad, but he's not home so much so it's fine but..."

"Angela is young so she's going to snoop around. As long as she stays away from my room." Samantha narrowed her eyes. "Why it is that when we solve one problem a new one appears and is always worse than before?"

"Well I'll whenever I can." Kim offered from her place between the twins. Ever since she was fully included in the secret her attitude had changed. For the better that is.

"Girls! Angela is here!" Bev called from downstairs.

"Let the nightmare begin." All three Sertori girls said at the same time as they left Samantha's room.

XXXX

-Marine Park-

"As soon as I can I'll move to live on my own. Now it's like having crossbreed of Miriam and Tiffany living under the same roof." Samantha ranted to Rikki and Emma as they watched Cleo train Ronnie.

Rikki looked repulsed. "I feel for you Sam, I really do. If I could I would move out too to get away Chelsea."

Emma turned to glare both Samantha and Rikki. "She just lost her parents, give her a brake."

"Then why isn't she grieving? That manipulative j*** makes Kim's past behavior seem like she's an angel." Samantha hissed, only to calm down as Ronnie swam closer clicking and whistling worriedly. "I'm okay Ronnie, just discussing some family business. Nothing to worry about, honestly."

"Ronnie!" Cleo called. "Let's try again."

"Go on Ronnie." Samantha clicked her tongue and pointed towards Cleo. Ronnie whistled before swimming back to his trainer.

"That dolphin really likes you Sam." Rikki said smiling. It was weird how a dolphin could calm Samantha down easier than anyone she knows.

"I know." Samantha waved her hand like she was swatting a fly. "But back to the problem at hand. Angela needs to learn she can't have everything she wants. Honestly, I have to lock my room if I want to go somewhere. That little pest was going through my stuff earlier. She broke one of the wind chimes I was making. And guess what? No apology!"

Rikki looked at Emma raising an eyebrow at her. "I agree with Sam. Even Chelsea knows to stay out of my room. Something needs to be done."

Emma shook her head. "Let Bev handle this." She said simply.

[I'm going to open The Ocean's Pearl early. Wanna come with?] Samantha asked Rikki.

[Sure. Emma clearly doesn't see the problem - yet.] Rikki followed after Samantha.

*The Ocean's Pearl*

"Kim what are you doing here?" Samantha asked her little sister, who was waiting outside The Ocean's Pearl.

"I had to get away from Angela. She's a nightmare!" Kim was upset, but who could blame her after finding Angela in her room going through her private stuff.

XXXX

Bev's p.o.v

"Don we need to have a family meeting." I said looking at Don. Of course he was looking at the new fishing rod Samantha bought him.

"About what Bev?" Still no eye contact. Men...

"Samantha, Cleo and Kim all came to me complaining about Angela. She broke one the wind chimes Samantha was making, went through Kim's private stuff and almost overfed Cleo's fishs. We need to have basic rules in this house. Ava and Davis never believed in rules, but this is getting out of hand." It's obvious where Samantha got her temper from since I'm stuggling not to start shouting at my husband. "All three of our daughters had to lock their things in Samantha's room so they can leave the house."

*clang* The fishing rod fell to the floor. "What? Angela would never-"

"Donald Sertori! I saw all the evidence myself. Angela needs to learn that she can't have everything she wants. Would you rather have three unhappy daughter coming after you?" It was time for Don to open his eyes.

"We'll talk right after dinner." Don avoided my eyes, but I know that tone. My husband knows that I'm serious about this and the happiness our children is close to his heart.

XXX

After the dinner was finished the Sertori family gathered in the living room to have a family meeting.

"Alright girls. Bev and I have made some basic rules to follow now that we have Angela living with us." Don said sternly to get everyones attention. "Angela! Are you listening?"

"Yeah yeah, go ahead and tell us the rules." Angela kept looking at her nails.

1# You can't enter others rooms without permission or go through their stuff.

"Why?" Angela asked, clearly not liking this rule.

"Because you broke the wind chime I was making. I was going to sell in The Ocean's Pearl, but now I can't." Samantha said and there was acid in her voice as she glared at her new 'sister'.

"Girls enough!" Bev snapped. "Go ahead Don."

2# Everyone has do their assigned chores.

3# Respect others privacy

4# Curfew for Kim and Angela 7:30 pm and Cleo and Samantha 9:30 pm, unless they have work or study sessions

"Hey not fair! How come they can stay outside longer?" Angela argued.

"Because we are older and we both have a job. Besides we always call if we'll be late." Cleo said, not liking at Angela's attitude at the moment.

"I'll place this list on the fridge door. That way you'll see them everyday. Angela why don't you come with me. There's something we need talk about." Don and Bev left with Angela leaving behind two fuming mermaids and Kim.

"Let's call Lewis so he can instal locks on our rooms." Cleo said to Kim since Samantha already has a lock.

"You two need to get your stuff out of my room first." Samantha called over her shoulder as she walked up the stairs.

Now the basic rules are laid down. But will they be obeyed?

XXXX

Don and Bev lead Angela outside and told about the punishments that will happen if you brake the rules. Cleo, Samantha and Kim already know about the punishments.

"Angela I want you to listen to me very carefully. There aren't only rules to follow. If you break any of the fools you will be punished according to what you have done or the rule you have broken."

1.) Going into another's room without permission- Punishment: a week of doing dishes

2.) Taking things that are not yours- Punishment: We'll take away your Cell phone, Laptop, MP3 Player or something else

3.) Breaking curfew without a good excuse (Work/job, Sleepover/studie night) - Punishment: Grounded for a few days. More days added every time it's broken or depending how late you are."

Angela looked mortified. She had never had to follow rules before...

*With the girls*

"Thank you so much for doing this Lewis." Cleo thanked her boyfriend.

"No worries Cleo. I also changed the your lock to a new one Samantha. Now no one can get inside without a key." Lewis said and kissed Cleo.

Kim and Samantha high fived, happy that their rooms are now protected.

xxx

Angela made her way towards Samantha's room. She wanted one of the necklace's she had seen in there.

'There were so many of them. I'm sure she won't notice if one is missing.' Angela thought, ready to use a bobby pin to pick the lock.

"Angela? What are doing? That is Samantha's room." Don said. He was carrying some of his fishing equipment downstairs.

"I was going to apologize her for breaking that wind chime. It was an accident." Angela lied, acting all innocent.

"Well Samantha isn't in her room. She left to the Marine Park with Cleo." Don left leaving Angela in the corridor.

'That was a close one. But why should I apologize her? It wasn't MY fault that that stupid wind chime broke. Though the shells were kinda pretty.' Angela turned back towards the door.

"Why won't this stupid thing open." She gritted her teeth, not noticing the shadow behind her.

"ANGELA SERTORI!" Bev shouted, scaring Angela wittless. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING YOUNG LADY? WE JUST LAID DOWN THE RULES THE OTHER DAY AND NOW YOU ARE TRYING TO BREAK IN TO SAMANTHA'S ROOM!"

"B-but I-" Angela stuttered.

"No buts Angela! Give me your cell phone then go down stairs. There are dishes waiting for you." Bev ordered. She couldn't believe that Angela was the one to brake the rules.

'What I'm going to do with that girl?'

XXXX

-Mako Island-

All the girls were in the moon pool while the guys sat on the edge. Everyone was content that they could just relax for a while.

"So how's it going with little miss pest?" Rikki asked absently. She kept her eyes on Zane.

"Mom and dad made some basic rules which we already knew, but Angela didn't. I'm sure she dad told her about the punishments." Cleo said and stole kiss from Lewis.

Ash shook his head while holding Emma's hand. "I feel sorry for you guys. She sounds like.."

"A crossbreed between Miriam and Tiffany." Samantha quipped. Her eyes were closed as she floated at the center of the pool. "She hasn't even grieved for her parents."

"Unless she does in private." Emma said indignantly. "You should give her a chance."

"Give chance to someone who is like a crossbreed between Miriam and Tiffany?" Zane asked, being skeptical about Emma's reasoning.

Lewis kissed Cleo before giving his opinion. "What I've seen of her Samantha's description is a spot on."

"Why are you all ganging up on Angela?" Emma asked, looking around trying to find support.

"Have you met her Em'?" Samantha asked.

"No, but-"

"The you don't know what you are talking about. I just hope Angela wont ever meet Chelsea. It would be a nightmare." Samantha let her body submerge underwater, but she was close enough to the surface if she needed to say something.

"Let's not fight about this. We came here to relax not start fighting about Angela being a crossbreed." Cleo pleaded quietly.

"Sorry Cleo." Rikki apologized her friend.

Ash looked at his watch to check on the time. "Shoot we have to go guys. It's getting late."

Samantha was first one out of the moon pool entrance. [Race ya!] She challenged Rikki.

[You are on!] Rikki responded as they sped away.

-Sertori's-

"Cleo, Samantha there you are."Bev greeted her daughters with a hug.

"Did something happen mom? You look tense?" Samantha asked quietly.

Sighing Bev spilled the beans. "Angela tried to brake in to your room, but I caught her before she could get in."

"Good things Lewis installed those new locks for us." Cleo then looked at her twin. "Sam?"

Samantha raised her hand. "Dont." She walked towards the strairs. "I'll be in my room trying to calm down. Otherwise I might tear that little twerp to pieces."

Angela of course heard what Samantha said. 'She wouldn't do something like that. Right?'


	27. Chapter 27

Nobody's P.O.V

-Samantha's dream-

Samantha watched helplessly as a large but fancy boat get tossed about by the waves of the storm. There was smoke and fire all over the boat. She knew that the fire and smoke was not because of the storm, there was no lightning, something else had caused the fire. And she then heard the shouts of two girls "DAD!" and then followed by a woman yelling. "That b*** is trying her hardest to get rid of us so she can get her hands on our stuff!" A man then yelled. "Not that she can! Dr. Denman will never have anything of ours just because of her..." But before her adopted father could finish the boat blew up. There was nothing left and the flames disappeared into the sea. After the waves calmed down everything was gone...

-End of dream-

Samantha woke up with a start, she was in tears and for some reason the name Dr. Denman rang a bell within her tired mind.

She shook off the thought for now and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down her dream/vision. Like she did with her other one right before she became moonstruck by the Crescent Moon.

She truly hoped that what she had just seen was only a nightmare, but deep within her she knew the painful truth. One that her heart did not want to acknowledge, even a slight possibility that she had just lost the people that raised her and had come to love as family.

With a heavy sigh Samantha pulled the covers back over trying to sleep some more before she had to get up. Tears were still flowing down her face as she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

XXXX

When her alarm clock rang Samantha felt like she was drained. Apparently she had been crying when she was asleep. Shivering Samantha sat up slowly, she didn't even seem aware of her surroundings at the moment.

'They can't be gone. They just can't.' Samantha thought. She had no more tears to shed, but that didn't stop her shivering.

*knock knock*

"Sam? You up yet?" Cleo peeked in her twins room only to see Samantha sitting on her bed with empty look in her eyes. "Sam?" She rushed forward. "Come on Samantha look at me." Cleo pleeded.

Then the brunette noticed the paper on Samantha's nightstand. Reaching for it Cleo read what had happened in the dream/ vision last night.

"MOM! Could you come here for a minute?!" Cleo hollered. There was no way she was going to leave Samantha alone in a time like this.

"What is it Cleo? Did Samantha-" Bev stopped in her tracks in shock as soon as her eyes landed on Samantha. Closing the door the worried mother made her way to her daughters. "What happened?"

"Read this." Cleo handed the paper to Bev. "This isn't a first time Sam had this kind of dream. She had one the night before the Crescent Moon incident."

Bev placed the paper back on the nigthstand before she carefully hugged Samantha, who finally seemed to snap out of her stupor.

"Mom?" Her voice held so much pain that Cleo teared up just by hearing it. She sat held her twins hand to show her that she wasn't alone.

"I'm here sweetie." Bev tried to soothe her daughter, but it hurt to know that such a good family was no gone.

Samantha stayed quiet and enjoyed her mother's embrace and the fact that Cleo was also there for her.

XXX

After a few minutes of silence, Samantha's mind was more awake. Enough to ask the question that has been bugging her.

"Cleo is there more then one Dr. Denman, that is female?" Samantha asked but before her twin could answer, There was a knock on the front door.

"MOM!" Came Angela's Voice as she appeared at the entrance of Samantha's bedroom. "There is some weirdo that wants to talk with Sam. He is sitting in the living room where I told him to wait. Oh and he is wearing a black suit and has a silver briefcase with him."

Angela has been living with them for a little over a month so she now calls Bev 'mom'.

"Tell him I'll be there shortly." Samantha said and stood up. She slowly began to brush her hair and changed her clothes after Cleo and Bev had left. Looking at the mirror Samantha was glad that she only looked tired.

When Samantha entered the living room the man in the suit stood up. "Are you Samantha Sertori?" He asked friendly.

"Yes, I am Samantha Sertori." They shook hands before they sat down.

"My name is Theo Hawkins and I'm sorry to be the one to bring bad news. Alise and David Sertori along with their daughters died in a boat accident and you Samantha are the only heir." Theo took out some documents from his brief case and gave them to Samantha. "These documents contain everything they left for you. My condolences miss Sertori." And with that Theo Hawkins was out the door.

XXXX

Samantha just stood there shocked that he had just handed over a thick stack of papers that listed everything, and I mean EVERYTHING that her late family owned.

"Samantha? Do you want to look at it now?" Cleo asked gently, she knew how it was to lose something you love. She lost Pluto and Tom-Tom but at least, Samantha and Rikki were able to get her two new fish. She knew she couldn't do that for her twin. All she could do at the moment was to be there for Samantha.

Samantha let out a sigh as she thought of her options. She knew that her late family wouldn't want her to turn into a zombie and waste her life by moping and feeling sorry for her lost. Infact she was sure that they'd be sad of they saw her cry, because of them.

They wanted or would have wanted her to be happy. So with a heavy heart Samantha sat on the couch and started to look through the papers to find out what was left for her. This is what she read;

Samantha Sertori will inherit the following items;

180 billion dollars in cash.

200 gold bars her late family found in a wreck in the Chinese Ocean,

a getaway-house -it's a 3 story house (more like a mansion) on a beach in the Gold Coast not to far from where she lives now-, (it's secluded with a private beach)

a Library- 40 000 dollars worth of books that are non-fiction; marine life books, outer space books, fighting books, history and more

2 Luxury yacht- one costs 3 billion dollars and the other 4 billion dollars (they both have bedrooms, kitchens, living rooms think cruise ship but smaller.)

(I am {Sarah132} thinking she gives one away to either Emma or Rikki I am leaning towards Rikki)  
(The family did own 3 yachts, but the one they were on blew up with them it was the least expensive)

5 cars- each costing 30 million dollars at least

Manga Library- 1856 dollars worth of manga books

Anime DVD's- 14000 dollars worth of anime Dvd's

two Laptops- each cost 600 dollars

Game system- 2000 dollars

Diving gear- 800 dollars

Boathouse- 18,000 dollars.

DVD's - 1000 dollars worth

3 Tiny House's - almost 3 million dollars each

Marine Park: the one that Cleo and Samantha currently work for

Family Pets : two female cats, two male cats, 2 litters of Kittens (6 kittens in each litter so 12 kittens), 2 puppies, and a horse,

small speed boat- 4,000 dollars

a huge greenhouse- 14,000 dollars

"Hey Cleo?" Samantha asked still looking at the papers. Her lips were twitching little when she realised something.

"Yes? Do you need something?" Cleo sat beside Samantha, wondering if something was wrong. Why else would Samantha use her hair to hide her face.

"I'm your new boss." Samantha replied quietly. She kept her voice quiet, otherwise she might start laughing hysterically.

"What?" Cleo wasn't sure she heard right.

"I own the whole Marine Park. Take a look." Samantha gave the folder to Cleo, trying to think what she should do now.

"You mean you also own that huge mansion not too farm from here?!" Cleo exclaimed after she had read what her sister had inherited.

"Yeah and I'm thinking about giving the other yacht to Rikki. When she is old enough she can move to live in it." Samantha smiled as she took the folder back. "Instant water access."

XXX

Bev's P.O.V

After leading Samantha back to her room Cleo left to go to work. She promised to tell Mrs Geddes that Samantha is unable to come at work for a while.

Sitting beside my sleeping daughter I took the folder and began to read.

'Oh my God! My daughter is now a billionaire!' Rang in my head for a moment after reading everything through once. 'She doesn't need that job anymore if she doesn't want to.'

The news didn't shock me as much as I thought it would. I know Samantha really loved her younger sisters even though they weren't really blood sisters. It is no wonder why she was so upset over the dream she had. Seeing how they died must have been awful.

Looking down at Samantha I slowly began to ran my fingers through her long hair. The small gemstones in her hair caught light in a captivating way. It reminds be of how the sun glimmers on the ocean's surface when it's calm. Being a mermaid has its ups and downs for Samantha, but she looks so happy everytime she talks about the underwater world.

"No moving out until you are 18." I whispered as I closed the door.

-End of Chapter 27!-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ME: If you want to know Samantha's Family Tree after this chapter then I will be putting in a information page. right after this chapter. Be warned that it is NOT a chapter nor does it count as chapter 28. it is simply a Information page. Thank You!


	28. Samantha Family Tree thingy-ma-bob (not a chapter!)

Samantha Family Tree thingy-ma-bob

Birth Family:

Bev Dove-Sertori - Biological (Birth) Mother: Alive (Her maiden name is not really Dove I don't know what it is as it didn't say)

Donald Sertori - Biological (Birth) Father : Alive

Cleo Sertori - Biological (Birth) Twin sister (Cleo is older by 5 minutes) : Alive

Kim Sertori - Biological (Birth) Younger sister (She is 12 years old) : Alive

XXXX

Adopted Family:

Alise Avalon-Sertori - Biological Aunt, Adopted mother - Alive (as of now dead) (She is an OC) She is the twin sister of Annette Watsford Charlotte's Mother (They hated each other's guts and she swore she'd never give anything to Annette ever again) She only let her two daughter's go over to spend some time with their Aunt.. (No matter how much she hated her sister)

David Sertori - Biological Uncle, Adopted father - Alive (as of now dead) (He is an OC) He is one of the brothers of Donald Sertori

Sammy Sertori - Biological cousin, Adopted younger sister (She is 12 years old and the younger twin by 13 seconds) -Alive (As of Now dead) (She is an OC)

Elizabeth Sertori - Biological cousin, Adopted younger sister (She is 12 years old and the older twin by 13 seconds) -Alive (as of Now dead)(She is an OC)

XXXX

Other family!

\- Annette Avalon-Watsford - Aunt - Alive She is the twin sister of Alise Avalon-Sertori They hate each other

\- Rick Sertori-Watsford - Uncle - Dead (OC) (He is the oldest 1/2 brother of the Sertori siblings he changed his name from Sertori to Watsford (his mother's last name) when he was young because he had a fight with Donald and the others over something stupid

\- Charlotte Watsford- cousin -Alive (EVIL MERMAID! In season 2!)

XXXX

Other Family!

\- Ava Hartley-Sertori - Aunt - dead (OC)

\- Davis Sertori- Uncle - dead (OC)

\- Angela Sertori- Cousin - Alive (Age 12)

(They (The parents) are dead and Angela is living with her Aunt (Bev) and Uncle (Don) and their daughters Cleo, Kim, and Samantha!)

XXXX

More Family!

Marah Swan-Hartley - Aunt - Alive (OC)

James Hartley - Uncle - Alive (OC)

Isabella 'Bella' Hartley - Cousin- Alive

XXXX

Close family known!

Ash Dove- Cousin- Alive- boyfriend to Emma Gilbert.

GrandParents!

Julia Dove - Grandmother on her birth mother's side (Bev) - Dead (A/N: She is only the grandmother to Samantha, Cleo, Kim. And Ash Dove who is not an OC is is Emma's boyfriend )

Gracie Watsford - Grandmother to Samantha and Charlotte (Reason was Gracie adopted her- Samantha- as one legile )


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ME: Hello readers! I'd have to say that neither I nor Prue162 own anything to do with H2o Just Add Water.
> 
> But we do own the OC's that we have placed in the story!
> 
> now please enjoy this chapter.
> 
> thank you.

Emma stared at herself in the mirror. Or more precisely her hair. It has always been blond in color, maybe she should dye it? But what kind of color? Maybe red?

Making up her mind Emma quickly texted Cleo to help with this. If she was going to be the one to buy the color she would chicken out for sure. That's why she asked help from Cleo. She then texted both Samantha and Rikki and called them to her place.

xxx

Samantha's p.o.v

"Scarlet fever? Are you sure about this Emma?" I asked as I looked at Emma, who was in her mermaid form.

"What?" Emma grabbed the package from me. "You said it was Indian sunrise." She accused and looked at Cleo.

Cleo bit her lip not wanting to back down now. "Don't worry, I'm sure it will look good. Sorry by the tail, I forgot this involved water.

I shook my head hoping that Rikki was here, but she was out with Zane. But she promised to swimming with us later.

XXXX

Tiffany's p.o.v

"Eva? I need your help again." I said as soon as I caught up her. "I need you to take me to Mako Island. When I'm done I'll call you to pick me up."

"And I should help you again, why?" Eva clearly wasn't in a mood for chatting. Why else would she be so stiff?

"I need to take some underwater pictures to find out what kind of creature saved me, Destiny and Miriam from drowning." I explained taking $300 dollars from my wallet. "I'll even pay you like I did last time. You don't have to anything else. Just take me to Mako and then come pick me up when I call. If I find something interesting I'll pay you extra." Seriously I'm desperate! It's been a little over a month and School started up again but I can't stop thinking about what had saved me...I mean us. It's driving me crazy! so yes I am getting desperate here! I need answers!

"Fine, meet me at the dock in half an hour." Eva left before I could answer, but that is enough time to gather my diving gear and camera.

XXX

Tiffany's p.o.v

-Mako Island reefs-

Who knew that there is so much life under the surface? It's so beautiful down here! Still I haven't seen anything that could have saved us from drowning. I know what I saw back then and at that time at the pool. The one that saved us was orange in color while the one in the pool was white.

All these fish are too small for being able to rescue us or somehow end up in the pool. My hiding place is perfect though. Nothing is able to see me from here... Wait a minute. What was that flash?

No p.o.v

Tiffany raised her camera and began to take pictures at the four mermaids that had come into her view. All of their tails glimmered in the light and one of the mermaids hair was sparkling like stardust. Though she was unable to their faces Tiffany new they had to beautiful like in the legends.

Her camera began to beep as the battery ended. Panicking she tried to block out the sound, but one of the mermaids noticed the weird noise. Emitting a noise similar to a scared dolphin all of the mermaids swam away in high speed leaving only bubbles behind.

As soon as she reached the shore Tiffany began to laugh. She had just seen mermaids! The real mermaids made Miriam's costume look ugly.

"Well there was the white one I saw in the pool, but what happened to the orange one? Are there more mermaids out there?" Tiffany whispered in total awe. She couldn't wait to get home so she could see the pictures she took.

XXXXXXX

Samantha's p.o.v

"There was a diver! Someone must have taken a picture of us!" I exclaimed as soon as we were safely in the moonpool. My heart's still beating like crazy.

"A diver? But I didn't see anyone." Cleo said and I could swear her eyes widened.

"Neither did I." Emma said calmly, but I know she's worried too.

"Are you sure Sam?" Rikki asked as shivers ran down her spine.

"Positive. That beeping sound only comes from an underwater camera thats battery is almost empty. My adopted dad used that kind of cameras a lot, I still remember that sound." I took a calming breath, trying to calm down. "We have to be extra careful from now on. I can turn invisible, but you three can't so please be careful." I pleaded. I lost my adopted family not too long ago I can't lose my twin or my other mermaid sisters.

"We'll be careful Samantha, don't worry." Emma gave me a hug, calming down my nerves.

Cleo and Rikki joined our group hug. What ever happens we'll be in this together.

XXXX

Tiffany's p.o.v

"Real mermaids..." I could hardly believe it when I saw them, but these pictures tell another story. Four mermaids swimming near Mako Island.

The one with white tail seemed to be their leader since they all left after she alerted them. Taking out a magnifying glass I looked closely at their their tales. Gemstones or all kind and... golden scales?! The white one has golden scales!

"My necklace... It's really a scale." And the purple one has silver scales. Didn't I give Miriam the silver one?

Running the tips of my finger over the golden scale I smiled dreamily. Miriam probably wasn't worthy of getting to keep that scale. I'm sure that the mermaids must have somehow taken it back and given Miriam that scar around her neck.

Taking another look at the picture I frowned. At every picture the mermaids faces are blurred while otherwise the pictures are clear. They must be goddesses! In that case I have to make an altar and leave offerings to please them.

With that I started to look information of what kind of altar I should built and where to built it...I also need to pay Eva for her help. If she asks about the pictures I'll just tell her that I got beautiful pictures of the fishes near Mako. It's not a lie since mermaid are half fish, and half human.

"I hope to see them again." I made a wish in the wind and left to find Eva. She needs a large bonus for helping me out. If I'm going to built an altar in Mako then I have to find out a way to get there myself. A jet ski perhaps? I'm sure dad can buy me one if I ask him nicely.

XXXX

No p.o.v

-one week later-

Samantha smiled contently as she towards the reefs. It has been a long time since she was swimming all by herself. Still she kept an eye on her surroundings. After the incident with the diver had made them all little on edge. The guys refused to let their girlfriends out of their sight. This gave Samantha an opportunity to get some needed alone time.

Something shined near the water line of the Mako Island. Being curious of what it is Samantha made herself invisible as she swam closer. When she was close enough her jaw almost hit the bottom.

'Is that an altar?' She thought. Not wanting to go closer alone just in case it was a trap she contacted Rikki. Even if she is invisible she was not going to risk it.

[Rikki? Can you and others come to Mako Island?]

[Why? Did something happen? Is the diver back?] Rikki asked questions so fast it was almost impossible to understand her.

[I'm fine, no the diver is not back. But someone has made an altar on Mako Island. I wont go closer alone just in case it's a trap. Use the boat so no one can suspect a thing.] Samantha looked around, but didn't see anyone.

[We'll be there soon. Just tell me where you are.]

[Thanks Rikki.]

xxx

"It's dedicated to four mermaid goddesses." Lewis said when he got a closer look of the altar. He made sure to keep Cleo, Emma and Rikki on higher ground. Samantha was nearby though still invisible.

"You are kidding right?" Rikki asked. Apparently any kind of idea of being worshipped didn't make her happy.

"Someone has paid good money to make this. Some of those materials are really expensive." Zane had also taken a closer look at the altar. "That at least narrows down on who could have done this."

Cleo tried to take a closer look without getting wet. "Well in my opinion it wasn't a guy who made this. Some of that stuff looks little girly to me."

Samantha also made opinion known. "It had to be that diver. How else would they know there are four of us." Her voice sounded somewhere from behind Ash causing him to jump.

"You know it's creepy when you do that Sam. Not being able to see you makes it harder to pinpoint where you are."

"Sorry Ash. I'll go take a look around the reefs just in case if the diver is back. If something comes up I'll make sure to contact Rikki." Samantha left before anyone could say no to her.

XXXX

Samantha's P.O.V

As I swam around the reef looking for any signs of boats, I started to think.

'Why didn't that diver just take the pictures and publish them? To show the world that mermaids were real? Why did that diver make altar for us?'

Suddenly I felt something that scared me more than anything I've encountered. I had somehow gotten my tail stuck in a very old fishing net.

Panicking I started to thrashe around trying to get my tail free of the net, but it just got more tangled.

I turned and saw that the diver had spotted me and was making their way towards me!

[RIKKI!] I screamed in my mind I was terrified. And the diver must have seen it, because she -I can see that it is a female- Slowed down a little to show me that she didn't mean harm...I think.

[Don't yell!] I heard Rikki answer to my panicked plea.

[The diver is back! And I can't get away, because my tail is stuck in a fishing net!] Even I heard the panic in my voice as the diver slowly came closer.

[WHAT?!] Rikki exclaimed, she must have talked with Emma and Cleo since she didn't say anything else. [We'll be there soon.]

[Please hurry.] I was now close to tears, I've never been this afraid in my life! The good thing is that I can breathe, otherwise I'd be in serious trouble.

'What does she want?' I thought in panic, my hair mostly covering my face from the diver.

Tiffany's P.O.V

I had just gotten the altar done and I am now off trying to find suitable first time offerings, I was thinking shiny shells. So here I am a little away from the altar I had just built. It took me a while, but it was all so worth it. Hoperfully the mermaids will appreciate it.

It had been about 15 minutes when I saw the mermaid with the white tail... She was thrashing her tail that looked to be stuck in a old fishing net.

'WHY IS THERE A OLD FISHING NET HERE!' I yelled in my mind. It pissed me off to see one of the mermaids stuck in a net!

Can they breath underwater? And if not then...THEY COULD DIE! SHE COULD DIE BECAUSE SHE IS TRAPPED!

I swam fast towards her, but this must have spooked her as she looked at me scared, no not just scared she was terrified.. So I moved slower hoping she'd take it as a sign that I will not harm her. The black hair was covering most of the mermaid's face, but I saw her blue eyes and I was mesmerized by the color. I halted my approach, which seemed to be a right move on my part.

Her look turned into a less terrified and a little curious, but she was still scared. I could see it since she didn't relax enough.

I was now close enough that I could touch her hair, but I didn't. I slowly reached into my pouch and took out my net clippers - I always carry them in case I need them to set a dolphin or turtle free-. As I clip the net I am careful not to cut her tail. I don't think that would be good and I don't want to hurt her.

As I am cutting the last of the net I see movement near the end of the reef. I see red hair.

As soon as I get her tail free I motion with my hands for her to join her friends.

And BAM! off she goes.

I gather the rest of the net and swim to my jet ski to put it into a garbage bag.

Then it hit me. I had just saved a mermaid! My wish came true, but not in a way I wanted.

"No is going to harm those mermaids as long as I am around." I vowed and stared at the disgusting net in my hands.

XXXX

Ash's p.o.v

When Rikki told us that Samantha was in trouble we scrambled towards Zane's zodiac to go and help her, but Emma took off without us. "Is she crazy? What if the diver sees her?" I asked in a worried tone -she is my girlfriend so I have a right to worry- as Zane tried to start the motor.

"No one is going to recognize her." Cleo said confidently, but why does she look like she wants to laugh?

"Okay Cleo, spill. What happened when I wasn't around?" Rikki asked remembering Emma's text.

"Well Emma wanted to dye her hair, but it only worked in her mermaid form. She has now red hair." Cleo explained.

I blinked and exchanged looks with Lewis and Zane. "Red hair? Why would Emma do something like that?" Emma is perfect the way she is.

Rikki snorted, trying to cover her laughter as the boat finally started and Zane steered it where Samantha is.

"I know weird things always happens around you girls, but this is getting out of hand. Who would built an altar for mermaids?" Lewis murmured to himself, earning himself a warning slap from Cleo.

"Watch it Lewis. Now isn't the time to think about that. Samantha needs us. Right Rikki? Rikki?"

We all turned to look at her, but Rikki didn't seem like she heard Cleo. Maybe she is talking with Samantha.

"Head to the moonpool Zane. Emma and Sam will meet us there." Rikki ordered when she finally seemed to realise we were waiting for her answer.

Zane sped the boat up before asking, what I was thinking about. "What about that diver?"

"She used net clipper to get Sam out of the net but other than helping her the diver didn't do anything. We'll meet you at the pool." Rikki and Cleo dived in the water, leaving us behind.

"Why would a diver first take pictures of the girls and not publish them?" I wondered aloud. "Then she build that altar for them and now she helped Samantha."

Without saying it we all knew that this mystery diver is on our side. Anyone else would have captured Samantha and sold here to the highest bidder.

XXXX

Cleo's p.o.v

"Sam! Are you okay?" I asked as soon as I broke the surface in the moonpool.

"Other than almost having a heart attack I'm fine." Samantha whispered from where she was with Emma. She was shivering, probably thinking what could have happened if the diver didn't help her.

Rikki beat me for hugging Samantha. "Good thing you can breathe underwater." She tried to joke, but I didn't appreciate it. My twin could have been captured and Rikki is joking!

Samantha however seemed to have other thoughts. She smiled at the horrible joke. "Thanks Rikki. Where are the guys?"

"Meh, we left them on the boat. They'll be here soon." Rikki said, not mentioning what Lewis had said.

I looked at Emma. She too seemed worried about this new situation we are now in. Why did the diver help Sam? Did she built the altar for us? What does she want from us?

"At least the mystery diver seems to be on our side." Emma said outloud what all of us were thinking. "Still we need to be careful."

"I know that Emma. I was the one who was stuck in that stupid net. Do you have any idea how terrified I was?" Samantha shot back, her temper flaring.

"We know Sam, by the way Emma." Rikki smiled creepily. What is she up to?

"What?"

"Nice hair, but red isn't your color."

"Rikki!"


	30. Chapter 30

Zane's p.o.v

"What this?" I asked when I saw the name 'Mako Island' on one of dad's papers in his office. Mako Island is important to Rikki and the others, there's no way I'll let dad do anything to that island. Heck even I like going there!

"My new plans to turn Mako Island into a multi-million dollars tourist resort." Dad replied to me not even bothering to look at me. "I have already arranged the funding and the representatives and their families are invited for dinner in three days."

"Thanks for letting me know." I left as quickly as I could without being suspicious, hanging around the girls sure has given me a lot of time to practice my acting skills.

Pulling out my phone I dialed Samantha's number. Only she can save Mako Island now.

'Hello?' Yes! She isn't swimming this time.  
"Sam. It's Zane. Can we talk?" I asked as I headed outside. Dad can't find out that I'm planning to ruin his new business idea.  
'Sure, but what this is about?' She sounded worried, but I could also hear curiosity in her voice.  
"I'll explain when we are face to face. Where are you?" I was now almost at my Zodiac.  
'I just left Marine Park after having weird little chat with Miss Chatham. Most of the things she said went right over my head.' Samantha now sounds annoyed.  
I couldn't help, but chuckle. Rikki was absolutely fuming after she had talked with Miss Chatham and I wasn't any better. "I know what you mean. Anyway back to reality."  
'You remember the mansion I now own? Meet me at the beach, we can talk there without anyone hearing us.'  
"Thanks Samantha. I'll see you soon." Placing my phone back in my pocket I started my Zodiac.

xxx

Samantha's p.o.v

Counting slowly to ten I let out the breath I held in. I'm mad, no furious, but now isn't the right time to let my temper run wild. The sea breeze felt nice on my face.

"Thanks for telling me this Zane. Three days is more than enough for me to sort things out. I have a plan how to save Mako Island." I said with a smile creeping up to my face.

"Do I even want to know what you are planning Samantha?" Zane muttered from beside me. Glancing at him I saw that he is nervous.

"You'll find out in three days. Now if you'll excuse me...I have to make some phone calls."

Sigh left Zane's lips. Maybe his relieved or I just made him more nervous. "I'm counting on you to trash my dad's plans. I know how much Mako Island means to all of you."

Smiling at his words I stood up. "Yeah, Mako Island has changed all of our lives. See you around Zane!" I sprinted towards the mansion or more importantly the library. When I visited the library first time I saw a calendar full of names that could help me now.

My plan is; I'm going to buy Mako Island so no one else can get their grubby hands on it.

XXXX

**Three days later**

Samantha's p.o.v

'Harrison Bennett prepare to get trashed.' I thought as I made my way to the Bennett house with Theo Hawkins, who had agreed to help me. Since I'm not good with the law I called someone who is and that turned out to be Theo.

He apologized me -why I have no clue yet, he didn't do anything to me- when I called him. Turns out that he was really close to my adopted father and was really upset to hear about his death. Now he's like a older brother to me.

When we arrived, the dinner party was already at a full swing and I saw Emma and her family there. Rikki sat beside Zane like I knew she would and damn does that dress look good on her.

"What is the meaning of this." Harrison f*** Bennett demanded as we approached.

"Mr Bennett. My name is Theo Hawkins and I'm sorry to say that your plans on Mako Island have been cancelled. You see my client here owns Mako Island. If you plan to continue your operation then I'm forced to protect my client's rights." Theo plunged onwards with his speech.

Normally I would either smirk or laugh my head off, but now I'm just standing here watching how Mr Bennett's bubble burst. I kept my head held high as he glared at me. I'm not the villain here, he is.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?!" He yelled at me. Apparently he forgot that we have an audience. Bad move.

"Do you?" I shot back. "You were going to destroy an ecosystem that has been untouched for thousands of years. Many of the species that live around Mako Island cannot be found anywhere else in the world. Turtles, dolphins, sharks and many others. So Mr Bennett do you know what you were going to destroy for money?" I demanded as I heard one little girl ask his dad that he wasn't going to hurt the turtles. Satisfied I heard the man answer that of course not.

XXX

Rikki's p.o.v

"Did you know about this?" I whispered to Zane.

"I knew she was planning something, but I had no idea she was going to buy Mako Island." Zane whispered back and I saw that his lips were twitching badly.

With a quick peck on my cheek Zane turned back to look as his dad got his arse kicked, verbally. As the sun's rays hit Samantha's hair she looked like goddess. The gemstones in her hair glimmered getting some 'wow' and 'pretty' comment from the few kids that were present. I also saw Elliot smile, probably proud that his other big sister is so awesome.

I stood up with Emma and Zane following close behind me. We all walked to Samantha just as Mr Bennett sat down, defeated.

"Have a good day Mr Bennett." Samantha said icily and turned around with her lawyer. Me, Zane and Emma followed closely behind.

XXX

Samantha's p.o.v

"Call me if you need my help again Samantha. You have my number." Theo bowed me before he left.

"Sam! That was awesome!" Rikki rushed to hug me. I hugged her back smiling like an idiot, but at the moment I didn't care.

"Thank Zane. He was the one who told me what his dad was planning. I just made few calls and 'BAM' I'm the proud owner of Mako Island."

Rikki did take her thanking little further, she kissed Zane while I turned my attention to Emma. "Well?" I asked.

"You did great Sam. Many of the kids called you a goddess when your hair sparkled in the sunlight. Elliot is probably going to act like a goof for a while, but it's going to be worth it." Emma said. "Now no one else can harm Mako Island."

"And if someone does then I can sue them for entering a private property. Maybe that will drive the mystery diver out of hiding. I really want to know who that was. Not just anyone would let a mermaid go." I whispered the last part as we made our towards home.

"Let's worry about that later." Emma said causing me to stare at her. "What?"

"Who are you and what have you done to Emma?" I asked.

Rikki and Zane must have heard me since they started to laugh their heads off. I soon joined in the laughing fest. It feels so good to know that no one can ever take Mako Island away from us. Wait till I tell Luna!

XXXX

Nobody's P.O.V

A little while later in the secret cave among the reefs sat Samantha as she told Luna what she had done to save their home.

"So now I am the proud owner of Mako Island and the waters that surround the island and reefs." Samantha told the Spirit like person.

"My dear you have always owned this island." Luna told her with a caring smile.

"Yea, but now everyone knows that this island belongs to me and they can't harm anything on it or in its waters." Samantha explained to Luna. "People like Harrison Bennett." She added.

"Oh Samantha dear, I want you to know that within 5 years you need to be ready." Luna told her in a mysterious tone.

"Why?" Samantha asked, but she received no answer as Luna had already gone. "Luna wait! What do you mean I have to be ready on five years?"

In the silence that followed made Samantha want to tell her sister about this, but at the same time she knew it wasn't a right time.

XXXX

Nobody's P.O.V

Tiffany looked at the new locket she was wearing. She had stumbled upon it in a second hand shop and it only cost her 30 dollars, because the locket was so filthy, but Tiffany had loved the it since she first laid her eyes on it. (talk about love at first sight)

"Why I keep having a feeling that I've seen something like this before?" Tiffany mumbled to herself before shrugging. It was time for her to pay another visit to the altar. This time she was going to give back her golden scale necklace and the pearl earrings.

Humming to herself Tiffany was off. If only she what was waiting for her...

At the same time as Tiffany was going to the altar in Mako Island found Samantha finishing up the last details of the contract that let Rikki not only to work in The Ocean's Pearl but 45% of the profit would go straight to her (Rikki). Since she already has money she decided to help Rikki since she had no job.

"If something comes up you'll call straight to me, okay Rikki? Customer service isn't always easy, I know that, but think about how much you'll gain from this. Money you had earned all by yourself." Samantha smiled as she handed the copy of the contract to Rikki.

"Thanks Sam and I promise to do my best." Rikki hugged her friend smiling that she could now earn her own money. And for knowing her boss is a big plus in her books. Especially if something happens in The Ocean's Pearl. It wouldn't be so awkward to explain things.

"Let's go to JuiceNet to celebrate your new job. My treat." Samantha practically dragged Rikki behind her.

Laughing the two friends made their way to the JuiceNet cafe.

xxx

Tiffany's p.o.v

'Oh no, it's Miriam. I better avoid her so she won't discover what I've been up to lately.' I thought as I took another path to get away from the bitchy blonde that I used to call my friend. 'Oh there's Samantha.'

"Samantha!" I called out for her as soon as I was close enough. My knew the locket I now owned is almost identical to hers. And I have been wondering if it was part of a set like the ones around Cleo, Emma, and Rikki's Necks. Good thing I can now ask her about it. Maybe I should tell her about the mermaids too?

"Tiffany?" She looked confused to see me. But then her yes locked on to my locket and recognition flashed in her eyes. "Where did you get that?"

"I found it from a second hand shop yesterday. It was filthy, but as you can see the true treasure was under all that filth." I said proudly. Then the sun shined down on Samantha's hair making it sparkle. 'She looks like that white tailed mermaid! Could she be-'

"Tiffany! How dare you avoid me!?" Miriam stormed to us. Her scarf slipped little revealing huge scar that went around her neck. It hurts just by looking at it.

"What happened to you?" Samantha asked her eyes on Miriam's neck or more precisely on the scar. There was no sympathy in her voice.

"Shut up! My whole life is ruined! First Tiffany gave me a cursed necklace that burned me giving me this ugly scar, then Byron left me and now my family is moving!" Miriam screamed at us. In her fit of anger she pushed me and Samantha into the water.

I saw Miriam storm away just a moment before I hit the water. The water next to me bubbled and when I turned to look at Samantha I was met with an unbelievable sight! Samantha is the white tailed mermaid I saved near Mako Island!

/Can you hold your breath for a while?/ Samantha asked me and I could feel my eyes widening.

'She just spoke! But we are underwater!' I nodded my head numbly. What is she up to?

/Good. Now give me your hand. We have to get out of here before someone sees me./ She extended her hand for me to take.

'I'm going to swim with a real mermaid!' Rang in my head as I took hold of Samantha's hand. The next few moments were little chaotic. The water was churning around us as Samantha kept on swimming to who knows where.

Just when I thought that I couldn't hold my breath anymore Samantha surfaced, dragging me with her. As I tried to get enough air in my lungs I noticed that we were on Mako Island! How did we get here so fast?

"Tiffany." I turned my head to look at Samantha. "You do realise that I can't let you leave if you are going to tell anyone about me." She was tense, but I can understand that. I remember how she acted when her tail was stuck in that net.

"Samantha." I smiled, a real friendly smile that I haven't used for years. "If I wanted to tell anyone about you, I would have left you in that net."

"That was YOU?!" Samantha exclaimed in shock. "I guess I owe you a thank you." She relaxed her tense posture a little.

I shook my head. "You don't own me anything. I promise that I'll never ever tell anyone about you or the other mermaids. It's always been my dream to see a real mermaid. Can we go swimming some times? I mean I-" I was now full on rambling and I could feel my face heating up.

XXX

Samantha's p.o.v

I couldn't help it. I began to laugh at Tiffany's rambling. It made me feel so much better now that I know that Tiffany would rather take our secret to the grave than tell anyone about us. As for swimming with her, I don't see no problem with it. If it makes her happy then that's the least I can do.

"Calm down Tiffany. If it makes you happy then of course we can go swimming together. You just better remember to have your diving gear with you." My words were enough to calm down Tiffany's nerves. Who knew that she could actually be nice? Miriam was a very bad influence on her.

"Have you seen the altar I built?" Tiffany asked timidly. She refused to look at me.

Nodding my head I looked towards the location I knew the altar is. "Yep, I've seen it. The first time I saw it made me suspicious. I mean normally people would do anything to catch a mermaid. Not that I'm complaining, I like my freedom." I added.

"I would never even dream about letting you or any other mermaid get caught. You belong in the sea!" Tiffany exclaimed with so much passion behind her words that I knew that I could really trust her. I felt the rest of tensed muscles finally relax.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Let's get you back, shall we?" I held my hand out for Tiffany to take.

"Okay." Tiffany also smiled as she took my hand.

'Now I just have to tell the others that Tiffany knows our secret. Good thing she didn't mention names.' I thought as I kept a firm grip on Tiffany. 'Maybe she doesn't know that Cleo, Emma and Rikki are mermaids.'

XXX

Rikki's p.o.v

[Rikki? Could you gather everyone to the Armorel beach?] I heard Samantha ask me as I was closing The Ocean's Pearl for the day.

( Prue162: Armorel is the name of the mansion; means 'dweller by the sea')

[Uh, sure? But why?] I asked, feeling little confused at Sam's request, normally she would want us to gather in the moonpool. Something must have come up.

[I found out who our mystery diver is. I'll explain everything when everyone has gathered together. That way it will be easier to explain.] Samantha replied hurriedly.

Making up my mind I pulled out my phone. [Sure. See ya soon Sam.]

[Thanks Rikki! I knew I could count on you.] She cut the connection just as I placed my phone on my ear.

"Come on, pick up, pick up." I muttered, waiting for Emma to pick up. "Emma? Not the time Em'. Sam asked me to gather everyone and come to Armorel beach. She found out who the mystery diver is."  
'Please tell me she didn't get caught in a net again.' I heard the desperation in Emma's voice.  
"She didn't tell me anything, only that she found out who the diver is. We'll find out as soon as we get to Armorel." Emma's attitude sometimes gets on my nerves! How does Ash stands her?  
'See you soon Rikki.' Emma replied, but knowing her tone of voice I know that she also wants to know what Samantha has to tell us.

-Armorel beach-

No p.o.v

Tiffany was fascinated to learn on how the girls became mermaids and the restrictions they had to now follow. Sure she loves mermaids, but at the same time she wouldn't want to become one herself. Avoiding water so much would be too much for her. She once again promised that she would take the girls secret in her grave rather than tell anyone about them.

"Tiffany I've been meaning to ask you. How did you became Miriam's friend in the first place?" Emma asked kindly.

"Well I lost my mother when I was 4 years old. My father threw himself into his work after that and rarely spent time with me, but it was just his way of mourning the loss of mother. Then after about a month mother's best friend came to see us. Her name was Lilly Kent and she had her 4 year old spoiled rotten brat of a daughter Miriam with her. Mrs. Kent then told me that she and my mother were the best of friends when they were Miriam and my age. And that it would have made mother proud to see that her own daughter and Lilly's daughter getting along. And at the time I didn't have any friends to know what was real friendship and what was a fake one. Over the years I just stuck with Miriam since I didn't know any better. But it all changed when Miriam became so arrogant that she got herself in trouble with the police. Father finally paid attention to me and told me to stop hanging around Miriam for good. That was the best choice I've ever made. When I had more time in my hands I really wanted to find out what saved me, Destiny and Miriam from drowning." Tiffany looked at Emma. "Thank you Emma. Now I finally know who saved us back then."

"Your welcome Tiffany." Emma hugged the poor girl. Both of them were in tears. In fact everyone was little teary eyed after hearing Tiffany's story.

"I guess this settles it then. Tiffany now knows our secret, but I have one request." Cleo spoke up her mind. After hearing Tiffany's story she knew that they could trust her. Besides she saved Samantha from the net.

"What kind of request?" Tiffany asked as she sat back down beside Samantha.

"No more offerings on the altar. Please? We are not some sort of goddesses that needs to worshipped." Cleo admitted sheepishly. Others than their boyfriends was left unsaid.

"Deal. Samantha already promised to take me with her sometimes to go swimming. It's more than enough for me." Tiffany smiled brightly and it had real effect this time. The smile was real, warm and friendly, not a sneering one or forced. Even the guys relaxed knowing that the girls secret was safe with Tiffany.

"Besides all of us here there are four people who know our secret." Samantha said. "Mom, Kim, Elliot and Eva. Miss Chatham doesn't count since she is weird and everyone tends to avoid her."

"Wait Eva knows about you guys?" Tiffany asked. "Now I feel kinda stupid."

Everyone cracked up at the comment. The atmosphere was relaxed, but only if they knew the trouble that was coming on their way...

~The end of chapter 29!~


	31. Chapter 31

No p.o.v

Three mermaids and three scuba divers were swimming together near the Mako Island. One of the mermaids pulled at the flipper of one diver. The mermaid is Cleo and she smiled as her boyfriend Lewis turned to look at her.

Rikki was circling around Zane, smiling at her frustrated boyfriend. Their little game of tag made the last couple smile.

Emma held Ash's hand as they just enjoyed watching at their friend goof around.

None of them knew that Dr Danger aka Dr Denman is heading back to Gold Coast.

xxx

Denman's p.o.v

'Finally I've returned to Gold Coast. I'm going to solve the mystery behind the skin sample Mr McCartney had when I was here last time. Besides someone must have inherited David and Asa Sertori since I was unable to get my hands on their research material.'

As I made my way to the local cafe I heard an interesting phone conversation.

"I just came from hospital!... But Mom it's not my fault I got this stupid scar! No it was that stupid cursed necklace... But it's true! Mom first the boat sunk and then Tiffany's dad told her to stay away from me... And then if that isn't bad enough a few days ago I heard that Samantha Sertori inherited a large fortune and she even bought an island..adopted? Since when?...Why not?... Who's daughter is she really?...Then the inheritance..."

'Samantha Sertori? She was the one who inherited David and Ava? But their daughters went down with the yacht. Was she adopted? What is her relation to them? She could ruin everything! Did that girl mention a 'cursed necklace'? It might be worth investigating.'

"Excuse me miss?" I asked as politely as I could after almost giving myself a heart attack. "I couldn't help it, but did you say 'cursed necklace'?"

"What about it?" Not the answer I was hoping for, apparently this girl isn't very intelligent.

"Pardon me I am Dr Linda Denman, sorry for not introducing myself sooner. Where did you acquire this necklace you mentioned?"

"Near Mako Island, it was scale of one of the most tropical fishes that live around there."

The blonde menace left, but before that I caught a glimpse of the scar around her neck. What on earth could have caused that kind of damage?

XXX

~4 in the morning at the Sertori House~

No p.o.v

-Samantha's dream-

Expensive research sailed towards Gold Coast...Dr Denman stood at the deck arguing with someone... she mentioned placing motion sensor cameras somewhere...Then a blurry picture came into view...three figures were caught in the picture... Cleo, Emma and Rikki behind a caged moonpool entrance, trapped...small anchor pulling the 'door' out...full moon that was different than anything she had seen before...Word 'special' echoed in her mind...

-End of dream-

Samantha's eyes shot open as she woke up from her dream/vision. She had no idea what the dream meant, but it has to be important. Looking at her clock she was shocked to see it read 4:30 AM.

As quietly as she could Samantha changed her clothes and left a note on the fridge door, saying that she went out for a walk before going to work. When she was sure the coast was clear Samantha dived in the water and raced towards Mako Island.

When she reached her special grotto Samantha called out. "Luna? I need to speak with you!"

"Yes my dear?" Luna appeared behind Samantha almost scaring the poor mermaid out of her scales. "What I can do for you?"

"I had another weird dream." Samantha said as she made herself comfortable. She then explained her dream to Luna.

"It's the Lunar Eclipse. It makes the full moon even more special, especially to you my dear. When the time is right you will know what to do my dear. You must be in the moonpool when the moon reaches it's peak and shines inside the volcano. But those cameras could prove to be trouble, if you must go near Mako Island remember to make yourself invisible my dear. What ever happens you can't let yourself get caught." Luna was worried for Samantha's safety. And for a reason too...

"Thank you for listening Luna. I couldn't tell about this to others. They would only panic." Samantha thanked the spirit.

"You are welcome my dear." Luna smiled before vanishing from sight.

XXXX

-Mako Island-

Denman one of her employees were diving near Mako Island and placing on underwater cameras that activate from movement. When they were about to return to the ship Dr Denman noticed an underwater entrance.

The two divers surfaced in the moonpool. After searching the whole area of the moonpool Dr Denman noticed something orange shimmering in the sand near the water.

"What is it? Some kind of fish scale?"

Dr Denman shook her head. "I've seen many fish scales in my time and this is nothing I've ever seen before. Let's return to the boat. We have a meeting with Mr Harrison."

xxx

-Denman's boat-

"Unbelievable. When the scale dries it became skin and when we added water to its whole molecular structure changed completely." Dr Denman explained to Harrison Bennett who is acting as their funder.

"And where exactly did you acquire this sample Dr Denman?" Harrison asked, if his suspicion was right then he was going to pull out of this.

"Mako Island."

"Are you insane?! That is a private island owned by Samantha Sertori! She bought Mako Island to stop me from destroying its ecosystem." Harrison gritted his teeth at the memory. "You better find someone else to fund your work. I'm pulling out."

"You can't!" Denman exclaimed.

"Watch me." Harrison was about to leave the boat when one of the computers beeped, indicating that one of the cameras had taken a new picture.

"Maybe this will change your mind." Denman smiled wickedly as she gave Harrison the photo.

"Unbelievable. I know these girls." Harrison mumbled as he stared at the picture. 'How much do you know Zane? What if he doesn't know?'

xxx

Samantha's p.o.v

"Are you sure Tiffany? Was it really Dr Denman?" I asked as dread crept up my spine.

"Positive. I saw her talking with Miriam near JuiceNet. Eva left to warn Lewis and Ash. She hasn't seen Zane yet and I haven't seen Cleo or the others anywhere." Tiffany whispered as she pretended that she was going through the rings in front of her.

"They went swimming some time ago." I whispered. "Since it's so quiet today I'm going to close early."

"Just a moment dear." Miss Chatham walked closer to my shop. Where the heck did she come from?! I'm the one who can turn invisible!

"Miss Chatham." I greeted her politely, though I wanted to scream. Cleo, Rikki and Emma might be in trouble and I'm stuck with this weird old lady.

XXX

Mr. Bennett, for the first time in his life was worried. And it was not just for himself, no it was for his family. He knew something was amiss and he knew when he started to put hundreds of dollars into Dr Denman's research. She had a dark and evil glint in her eyes when she revealed what she was after. He knew that look very well, because he had seen it many times before. It was greed. And to his shame he had seen the same look in his own eyes few times when looking in the mirror in the past.

Before his best friend had been killed, David (the adopted father of Samantha) had managed to call and tell him goodbye and give him a warning. In his final moments David had told Harrison to be extremely careful of a blonde, greedy marine biologist who had gotten her PHD at the age of 21. He then hung up, but not before Harrison heard his wife scream and another female voice demanding to know where his research on the rare marine animals were. After that nothing. The phone call was disconnected... permanently.

He knew after that who the killer was. Now he and his family were probably her next targets.

So he raced home hoping to find Zane still there. He need to know the truth.

He walked into the house he yelled in a panic and worried tone. "ZANE! Where are you!"

Zane rushed out of the kitchen, he had flour and egg on him. His eyes grew wide when he saw his dad. "What's going on dad? I've never seen you like this."

Harrison opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. 'How the hell do I say; "I know your girlfriend is a mythological creature along with her friends. Did you know? Oh and a crazy marine biologist wants to capture and study her and two of her friends?" Somehow I don't think that would go over to well...' He thought in his mind.

"Dad? You freaking me out." Zane looked at his father, while trying to clean his shirt.

"Dr. Denman is after your girlfriend and two of her friends, because they are mermaids." Harrison blurted out before he could stop himself. 'S***! I didn't mean to blurt it out like that!' He berated to himself.

"WHAT?!" Zane yelled in panic. "How do you know about that?" He demanded.

"Dr Denman. She placed some underwater cameras near Mako Island and I was there when she printed out the picture." Harrison sighed refusing to look at his son.

"S***." Zane began to pace around while cursing under his breath.

"Do you love Rikki?"

"What?"

"Do you love Rikki?" Harrison repeated, finally looking at his son.

"Of course I love Rikki! I've loved her ever since I saw her first time. MY feelings didn't change after she told me her secret." Zane had stopped his pacing to look at his father, who was smiling.

"Go to her."

"Thanks dad." Zane left in a hurry.

"I'm proud of you son." Harrison whispered, but somehow Zane heard him.

XXXX

-At Dr. Denman's house-

Samantha had seen the blond marine biologist walking away from her boat and decided to follow her. She turned herself invisible so she wouldn't been seen nor caught.

After about a 15 minutes they came to a two story house and it was painted bright pink and and a very muddy color blue window frames.

All Samantha could think was 'YUCK!', but she still followed the crazy lady into the house. She saw Denman set up a video camera and pressed record.

"Hello again my diary! As you know my name is Dr. Linda Denman. I have been a marine biologist for a while now and I have gotten my PHD at the age of 21, amazing right?. Now for today's log I am recording what I have been up to for the past few months." She had started her speech.

'She can't really be that stupid? Can she?' Samantha thought. 'How the did the get PHD at 21 in the first place?' But just in case Samantha took out her cell phone and put it on voice record so she can get evidence. She watched in disbelief as the blond started to record every little thing she had done. Starting with her plan and how she killed off her adopted family.

About 4 hours later Dr. Denman started to plan her newest 'operation' and record it. "My new plans are that after I have captured the three mermaids. I shall kill Mr. Harrison Bennett and his family. I can't forget about Lewis and that boy Ash they know too much and are too close to the mermaids. They could try to free them so they have to be gotten rid of. And then there is Samantha Sertori, the girl that ruined my plans to get all that money and research material. I deserve it! I am by far smarter and so much better looking than that little s***! So it is only logical that all of it must be mine! When I get the chance I'll kill her too!" Denman yelled in a huge rant that was caught all on the video. And on Samantha's phone recorder.

'I think I have what I need from here and I think Dr. Denman needs some mental help...' Samantha thought as she quietly climbed out of the window that the blond had opened earlier.

When she was clear Samantha called Zane only to find out what he heard from his father. Zane promised to track down the guys while Samantha left to find Tiffany, Eva and the three targeted mermaids...


	32. Chapter 32

Samantha's p.o.v

'I have to hurry! Everyone is in danger if that nutter gets her hands on anyone!' I kept on running, but was stopped when someone grabbed my arm.

"Watch it!" I screamed before noticing WHO stood behind me. 'Why me?!' "What do you want Byron?"

"Be my girlfriend." Byron said, more like demanded.

"Are you high? I don't do bed hoppers." Glancing at my watch I cursed. "Now let go of me, I'm running late."

"Not until I get a kiss." Byron leaned closer.

'Are you f*** kidding me?! He should go f*** Denman since they both have few screws lose.' With that I promptly kicked Byron where sun doesn't shine and to my surprise he screamed like little girl.

"He's all your boys!" I called out to some guys that I know had lost their girlfriends to Byron.

xxx

Samantha's p.o.v

Me and Zane had just explained everything we had found out to Cleo, Rikki and Emma. Ash couldn't come since he had to cover someone at work, but Zane texted him and told him to be careful. Lewis didn't answer his phone which is weird.

*beep beep* Cleo just received a text message. It must be from Lewis, but something doesn't just feel right. It must be a trap.

"It's from Lewis, he wants us to meet him at Mako Island." Cleo said and was ready to stand up, but I held her down. "Sam?"

"Did you even consider the possibility that it could be a trap? Miss Nuthead could have sent it to lure all three of you into a trap." As I spoke the situation finally seemed to sink in their minds.

"What can we do then?" Rikki asked as she flopped down to sit beside Zane.

"We have the element of surprise." I said, but after seeing the blank stares I elaborated. "Dr Denman doesn't know that I'm a mermaid. I'll come with you, but I'll stay invisible. Meanwhile Zane here will go rescue Lewis. Then they'll come after us to Mako. Check the entrance to the moonpool and do what ever you can to open it and remember that I'll also be there to help. If something happens Rikki can alert me through our link. Any questions? No? Good then let's go!" I dragged Cleo behind me as we ran outside.

XXX

-Mako Island-

No p.o.v

The four mermaids swam through the entrance of the moonpool with Samantha in the lead. She was going to stay at the bottom, ready to help her mermaids sisters and twin if they needed her. She trusted Rikki to tell if something happened on the surface while she was in the tunnel waiting for Lewis or Zane to show up.

Dr. Denman was almost cackling with glee as the mental woman kept staring at the three mermaids who used their powers to keep them away. She could only think how famous and rich she is going to be once she tells the whole world about them.

Harrison didn't want to be there in the first place, but Zane had called him and asked that could he stall Dr. Denman so he and Lewis can have enough time to save the girls. So that was what he did. He even mentioned Samantha knowing that the name would make the crazy b*** lose her concentration.

XXXX

Samantha's p.o.v

I was at the metal gate (That had somehow be placed there when my back was turned) waiting when Lewis swam forwards with a small anchor in his hands. When he reached the gate I decided to speak to him quietly, while still staying invisible since I don't know if all the cameras are out of commission yet.

/Are you okay Lewis?/ I asked quietly, chuckling as Lewis almost dropped the anchor. He nodded his head as I helped him place the anchor securely on the gate.  
/Tell Zane to hurry, his father can't stall very much longer , and Dr Nutjob is getting impatient and is soon going to force them out of the water. Now go./ Using my powers I gave Lewis little push towards the surface.

[Rikki? Lewis and Zane are ready. Tell Cleo and Emma to move as soon as they hear the noise.] Using the mental link I passed the information to Rikki.

[Thanks Sam. It's getting boring here. We'll meet you at Emma's.] Rikki replied back.

XXX

-Emma's house-

Emma's p.o.v

"Emma you are home. Come and see who's here." Mom said as soon as we walked in.

"Miss Chatham." The relieved sigh escaped my lips as I saw the old lady.

"Girls. There is something I wish to tell you." Miss Chatham said as she put her teacup down. I lead everyone into my room.

"What I'm about to tell you is really important so listen closely." Miss Chatham began to tell us that Lunar Eclipse has the power to take away our powers. But do I want to do that? What would I tell Ash?

Samantha looked at Miss Chatham like she knew something more, but if she did then she would tell us too. She then gained a faraway look in her eyes so I looked at Rikki. No they weren't talking to each other. Is there something Samantha hasn't told us?

xxx

-Moonpool-

Samantha's p.o.v

[Heads up. Divers are coming in.] Since I wanted to avoid them I pressed myself at the very bottom of the moonpool. Good thing it's so deep.

[Are you sure you'll be okay Sam?]

[Yes, now remember that you can't show mercy to Denman. She is mentally unstable and also a cold blooded murderer.]

[Sorry Sam. Gotta go.] Rikki cut the connection, probably getting ready to trash Denman's goons with Emma and Cleo.

'I wonder what Luna meant when she said that I have to be in the pool when the moon reaches its peak...Well I'll find out soon, I can feel the magic starting to act up.'

No p.o.v

As the Lunar Eclipse commenced Samantha felt the magic surging through her veins like it had a mind of its own. She reached out her hands and briefly touched Cleo's tail unknowingly opening another mental link. When the magic loosened its hold on her Samantha swam out of the moonpool.

XXX

-The next day-

No p.o.v

-Rikki and Zane-

Rikki sighed, leaning into Zane. "It's going to be so weird for not being able swim with so fast anymore." She whined quietly .

"Mermaid or not you are perfect for me." Zane kissed Rikki just as a wave reacher their feet.

"Woah!" Rikki exclaimed when she suddenly transformed. She would have fallen if Zane hadn't caught her. "Wha- how?"

"Let's get you out of the water first." Zane grunted, trying to drag Rikki further inland.

"Let me help you son." Harrison helped his son to drag Rikki on a dry sand so she could dry herself.

"What are you doing here dad?" Zane asked as he helped Rikki up.

"I came here to tell you that Denman has been arrested for the murder of David and Ava Sertori along with their twin daughters. And many other crimes she had committed." Harrison explained with a rare smile.

"Serves that nutcase just fine." Rikki said and dusted her clothes.

-Emma and Ash-

"You okay Em'?" Ash asked as he hugged Emma close to his person.

"Yeah, I'm okay, but it's going to be so weird for not being able to hold my breath so long anymore." Emma whispered and eyed at the pool. "Wanna go for a swim?"

Smiling mischievously Ash scooped Emma up in his arms. "In you go!" And threw Emma in the pool.

"Ash!" Emma screeched before she hit the water. When she surfaced and tried to get up she found out that she had a tail" "How?!"

"Wow." Ash was speechless.

-Cleo-

"What?" Cleo mumbled as she stared at he tail. [I thought the Lunar Eclipse took away our powers.]

[Lewis told me it only lasted twelve hours.] Samantha's voice echoed in Cleo's head.

[Aaah! What the hell Sam?!] Cleo screamed.

[Ouch! Cleo! Not so loud please? All the guys knew about this. And it looks like you are now part of our mind link. Right Rikki?] Samantha said happily, like a cat who got the cream.

[Yep, and Dr Nutcase is now locked away for the rest of her life. Zane's father told us when he helped Zane pull me out of the water.] Rikki replied immediately.

[What about Emma?] Cleo asked after she had calmed down from her scare.

[Not a peep, maybe she isn't part of this.] Samantha said as she entered Cleo's room. [You better hurry up Cleo. Angela is getting suspicious and Kim can't keep her occupied forever.]

[Coming.] Cleo responded.

-Armorel beach-

Samantha laughed her head off as Cleo, Emma and Rikki punished their boyfriends.

Cleo had created a massive waterspout with Lewis on top screaming and apologizing. Poor guy looked ready to faint. Only the water was holding hip at the moment.

Emma poured water on Ash and froze his pants, causing the poor boy to shiver violently trying to save his family jewels.

Rikki was in too good mood to do anything to Zane, so she simply sat on Zane's lap and used him as a comfy chair.

The still laughing Samantha took out her phone as it beeped indicating that message had arrived. It was from Tiffany.

#Hey Samantha! Guess what? Miriam's family finally moved away and Byron is now forced to marry Paige, because he got her pregnant. Their families know how they really are so now they'll be stuck together. See ya later#

Smiling widely. "Who's up for a swim?" She asked loudly.

"ME!"


End file.
